Otoshimae or Omiai?
by Petite Sirene
Summary: The girls' tennis team at Seigaku is always ignored and the boys' team gets all of the attention. The girls decide to declare war with the boys and defeat them. How will the boys bring peace back to their school? SeigakuBoysXSeigakuGirls Romance
1. New Plot!

**Written by: DarkAsianGirl**

**Beta-read by: Miyo-chan02 (Thank you so much!)**

**-----------------**

**For anyone who's wondering; yes, I did change the name of story. It is now "Otoshimae or Omiai?". And for anyone else who is wondering what the name means, I'll give the translation.**

**Otoshimae: Revenge or Payback  
Omiai: Arranged date on hopes of marriage/ just regular date**

**So the title is actually: "Revenge or Date?"**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Plot**

"_Please don't say 'You are lazy'  
datte hontou wa crazy  
hakuchou-tachi wa sou  
mienai toko de BATA ashi suru n desu  
honnou ni juujun chuujitsu honrou mo juujuu shouchi  
zento youyou da shi  
dakara tama ni kyuukei shichau n desu."_

Koizumi Yoshikuni was singing that song as she put the strap of her guitar case over her head and got on her bike.

"_Kono me de shikkari  
misadamete yukisaki chizu jou MAAKU shite  
chikamichi areba sore ga oudou  
hashoreru tsubasa mo areba joutou_."

While Koizumi was busy singing and riding her bike, a different bike had hit her from behind and she fell off of her bike.

"What the hell?!" Koizumi yelled.

"Oh...Um...Sorry!" a boy with black spiky hair and purple eyes said to her while he held out his hand.

Koizumi ignored his hand and went to check on her guitar. It was still in good condition; only the guitar case was scratched, although it's just a bit.

"Thank god..." Koizumi whispered feeling relieved. She turned her head to the boy and said, "You should watch where you're going, Nail-Head!"

"What?" the boy said back. "Nail-Head?" he continued.

"Yeah! Because of your spiky hair! Nail-Head!"

"That's not nice, it's very disrespectful to call someone you don't even know by a mean name!" the guy said in return.

"You know what's not nice? Running into someone! You know what's not respectful? Running into someone you _don't know_!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"You should respect you elders more!"

"Are you sure you're my elder?! You are shorter than me!"

"Hey, you're a boy; of course I'm shorter than you! And I am a senior at Seigaku!"

"Ohh...I'm sorry then Sempai. I didn't mean to hit you. My name is Momoshiro Takeshi by the way," Momoshiro said, looking sheepish and holding out his hand.

"Hmmm, Momoshiro huh? My name is Koizumi Yoshikuni. Call me either Koizumi-chan or Koizumi-sempai, I hate it when people call me by my last name," Koizumi said as she took Momoshiro's hand and pumped it up and down. "Uh-Oh! Look at the time! I'm gonna be late for morning tennis practice!"

Koizumi jumped on her bike with her guitar and pedaled away, faster than thought possible. As Koizumi pedaled away, Momoshiro swore he heard her singing.

"_YABA tsume wareta GURUU de hoshuu shita  
sore dake de nanka tassei kan  
daiji nano wa jibun kawaigaru koto  
jibun o aisanakya hito mo aisenai."_

'_What a strange girl... Did she say she was on the tennis team? How come I've never heard of her? Oh damn! That girl was right, I'm gonna be late for tennis!'_ Momoshiro thought as he pedaled after Koizumi on his way to school. '_It seems like she likes the band Keion-Bu, since she was singing their song; Don't say "Lazy".'_

At School

"Where is that girl?" grumbled the captain of the girls' tennis team, Tsubaki Oguri. "She's the vice-captain for Pete's sake! She can at least show up on time!" Tsubaki ran her fingers through her short, chin-length, raven hair. The regulars and the non-regulars were already all there and training.

"Buchou! Sorry I'm late! I got into an accident!" a girl with blond hair down to her waist and blue eyes said.

"So, what's your excuse?" she asked obviously irritated.

"Some guy named Momoshiro Takeshi ran my bike over with his bike! He was so disrespectful, he even yelled at me!"

"Do you know who Momoshiro Takeshi is?"

"Ummm...no?"

"He's a regular on the boys' tennis team. They say that he is one of the most powerful ones on the team."

"Ohhhh. So that's who he is. Oh well, it doesn't really matter to me. We just won a tournament last weekend, so I feel generous."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Everyone on the girls' tennis team stopped what they were doing to see what was going on with the screaming. About thirty boys and girls each ran around the corner of the school onto the tennis courts, waving banners that said "Congratulations!" and "Go team!".

"Look Tsubaki! Finally some appreciation for the girls' tennis team!" Koizumi said to Tsubaki. The girls did just win a very important tennis tournament, and they haven't celebrated it yet. What a good time for the celebration that now, when fans were with them.

The crowd was running towards the girls' team and Koizumi was feeling quite smug. She _was_ feeling smug that is, until the crowd ran past the girls' team and right to the boys' team to congratulate the boys on winning a match. A _single match_, not a _tournament_, but _a match_! How can they celebrate the boys winning one match, and not the girls winning a whole tournament?!

"Doesn't that piss you off or what?" Ayumi Eto said, walking to stand next to Tsubaki and Koizumi. Ayumi was a very popular girl with the boys and she didn't like being ignored. She had long brown hair, that was shorter than Koizumi's, and blue eyes. All of the regulars wore the regular tennis uniform, which looked exactly like the guys' uniform, but except for shorts, the girls had to wear skirts instead.

Ayumi, Faye, Aine, and Saori were sophomores at the school, while Tsubaki, Kumiko, Miki, and Koizumi were seniors. "We never get appreciated. It really isn't fair. You should do something about this Tsubaki-sempai, you are the captain."

"Just because I'm the captain doesn't mean that I can do everything, Eto-san." Tsubaki replied with no emotion on her face. She was so formal, she never called anyone by their first name, and she always put -san at the end of the name, like she was _trying_ not to be familiar with anyone.

Koizumi had known Tsubaki since they were five, so she called Tsubaki by her first name with no honorifics, but Tsubaki insisted on calling everyone 'Last Name'-san. Everyone believes that she was a former _yanki_, but that can't be true, _yankis_ aren't this formal. Koizumi had told everyone that Tsubaki was actually a part of the famous Oto Clan from the Yakuza. The Oto Clan is one of the most powerful clans in the Yakuza, and Tsubaki is the next heir to the clan. That's a lot of pressure.

"Tsubaki-sempai! You can't do anything?!" Ayumi whined. Ayumi and Tsubaki were completely different, but exactly the same at the same time. Ayumi was the heir to the famous AO Corporation. The AO Corporation was the biggest corporation in all of Japan, and it dealt with trade and business from all over the world. Ayumi and Tsubaki were both incredibly rich, but Ayumi had so many talents and skills, she had to be a prodigy in everything to make the AO Group look good. Tsubaki had many talents and skills too, but not as much as Ayumi.

"Eto-san, please get back to practice, and Yoshikuni-san, start practice. As a punishment for coming in late, you have to do extra swing practices and push-ups."

"Yes Buchou!" Koizumi saluted and ran off to join the other regulars. Koizumi was a daredevil and loved adventure. Too bad she was so clumsy though, it made it hard for her during practice sometimes. Koizumi was from a normal family and she was a musician. She played the guitar and hoped to form a band sometime. She admired the band Keion-Bu because they were just normal friends in a group and somehow, they became famous. Koizumi wanted the same fate. Koizumi's family is great friends with Tsubaki's family, because a long time ago, Koizumi had saved Tsubaki from falling into a river.

The girls' team was training even more than the boys' team now, and they might even be equally matched. But even if that were true, the boys' team still got more attention. Even the Coach Ryuzaki, who was the coach of both the girls' and boys' team, paid more attention to the boys and just let the girls do whatever they want.

Tsubaki was determined to make her team better than the boys' team and to finally get the girls' team the attention that they deserved. Tsubaki was a great leader for the tennis team, and she always believed in her team. Being the captain for the tennis team was great practice for becoming the leader of the Oto Clan.

"Score!" yelled out Aine Ikezawa. She was a happy girl who refused to see all of the evil in the world. She always did volunteer work and helped out people. Her hair was bright purple and short, and it was always kept in tiny pigtails, it kind of like how her personality was. Everything Aine did was either for other people, or for the good of something. "Oh yeah! I beat Saori in doing crunches! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Go team!"

"Shut up Aine," said Saori Toyama. Saori was a part of the girls' basketball team originally, but was kicked off due to lack of teamwork. So she joined the tennis team, thinking it was a solo sport. Everyone thought Saori was going to be a singles player, which she is, but she is also a part of a doubles team with Aine. Saori was great at working with people in doubles. She and Aine were always the No. 1 Doubles Team when it came to tournaments. But Saori was also great at playing singles, and the "bad teamwork" thing just about applied in every single sport she did, except for tennis.

"You're just jealous Saori! _The_ Saori just lost in a competition of crunches! The Saori that could learn and be great at any sport in less than a day!" Aine shouted out, dancing around the courts in joy.

"Aine, please calm down," Faye Morgan said. Faye was an American, and had been living in Japan for only three years. She had a big fear of dogs for some reason. Faye was one of the best on the team, and without her, the team would surely lose more often. Faye was almost as good as Koizumi and could even rival with the famous genius Shusuke Fuji on the boys' team. Faye was too shy though, but it was only because she was the only American person in the whole school, not counting her twin brother of course. Faye always wore her shoulder-length, brown hair in very lose braids and with her layered hair, not all of the hair stuck in the braids. She would just either tied it up or clipped it up, making her messy hairstyle look very cute.

"Yes Aine, do you want to get in trouble with me?" Kumiko Ishimaru said, smiling evilly. Outside of school and practice, Kumiko always wore white everything. Her hair was brown, and it hung all the way down to her butt. She usually left it down, but in practice she had her long hair up in pigtails, making her look even more innocent. Her personality was totally demented though. She could be nice one second, and then evil in another. Whenever she saw someone she didn't like, she would just beat them up or scare them to death. The fact that she looked so innocent and had a demented personality made her even scarier.

"Everyone, please stop arguing!" yelled out Miki Izumi. Miki had long, blue hair that she always kept down, but she always wore a headband to keep the hair out of her face. She was always at the top of her class and was known as a "nerd". But when she played tennis, she seemed to be someone who was cool and strong. Miki was too nice though, and tried to help everyone on the tennis team. But outside of tennis she just kept to herself.

Tsubaki sighed, it seemed like she was going to have to take care of things again. "Everyone! Stop fighting and get back to training! There are only ten minutes left, and in those ten minutes, I want everyone to train as hard as they can!"

Everyone on the team respected Tsubaki and did what she said, when practice was over, it was time to get to class. When the girls were all walking out of the girls' locker room the boys' regular team ran to catch up with the girls' team. The girls didn't like the boys' regulars, but they tolerated them. If they even thought of doing something disrespectful to the boys' team Tsubaki would be all over them, talking about how they had embarrassed the girls' team and everything. Respect was everything to Tsubaki, and even though she didn't like the boys' team either, she was always polite and nice to them.

"Hey Koizumi-chan!" Momoshiro yelled out.

"Oh? Momoshiro? You're on the boys' team as a regular? I would've never guessed," Koizumi replied. She knew Momoshiro was on the tennis team, she just found out this morning from Tsubaki, but she wanted to make him feel like he sucked at tennis, and that's why she didn't know he was on the team.

"Call me Momo, Koizumi. I don't like it when people call me by my full name, it's too bothersome."

"Sure, okay, Momo-kun. I saw all of the fans you boy regulars got today."

"Oh. That was nothing! We usually have even more fans!" Momo continued, not knowing that the conversation was making Koizumi mad.

"Hoi, hoi. Momo! I didn't know you were seeing older women!" Kikumaru Eiji said, popping out of nowhere.

"Eiji-sempai!" Momo whispered fiercely, blushing at the same time. "We just met this morning, and it wasn't even in a good way. I almost ran her over with my bike!"

"You play the guitar?" Eiji asked Koizumi, completely ignoring Momo's comment.

"Uhh...yeah, I do..."

"That's so cool! I wish I could play the guitar, and then I could form a band and then become famous, and then meet my favorite band the Chocolates!"

Koizumi just turned away and ignored Eiji and Momo. She was really getting tired of their unnecessary chatter. She didn't even care if she was being rude anymore, she can't stand the boys' team.

"Tsubaki-san, do you have a moment?" asked Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of the boys' team.

"Of course, Tezuka-san," Tsubaki replied, still emotionless. Tsubaki and Tezuka walked away together in a different direction.

"Maybe Tezuka-buchou will ask out Tsubaki-chan!" Eiji and Momo whispered to the rest of the team.

"Fssshhh...in a million years…" Kaidou Kaoru muttered back to the two.

"Tezuka needs a girl. Maybe she can unfreeze his heart," Fuji said and chuckled at the same time.

"Not likely, Fuji. Tsubaki-san is pretty emotionless herself." Inui Sadaharu said without even looking up from his book.

"Maybe we should ask the girls' team to see if their captain likes our captain!" Eiji exclaimed.

The guys all turned to ask the girls' team, but they were nowhere to be found. They disappeared in thin air.

"EH?! Where did they go?" asked Eiji.

Somewhere Else In The School

"That was a close one!" Ayumi sighed.

"I know!" Saori agreed. "I almost yelled at them to get lost. I can't stand them! They must think they're better than us or something!"

"I know what we can do! We can go to Nationals and beat them at their own game. As soon as we get better than them, they'll be embarrassed!"

"Is that all Ayumi?" Miki asked, cocking her head to the side, thinking.

"Nope! We'll also sabotage them."

"How?" Aine asked innocently as ever.

"We can pretend to be friends with them and dump them off or something, we can also declare them as enemies and they won't know why, which will distract them. And we can also rival against them in everything, we'll look like real enemies! Oh, and really do try to sabotage them, but nothing dirty okay? Nothing like breaking or stealing their things. Sabotage them by distracting them, we are girls and they are boys! Make them angry, do whatever. But like I said, nothing _too_ dirty, Tsubaki will be very angry at us if we do something like that."

"Good idea, Ayumi. Too bad though...I really wanted to do something mean and life-scarring...," Kumiko laughed out. Kumiko kept laughing and giggling to herself, it seemed as if she was lost in her own world.

Everyone got the shivers all of a sudden. Kumiko was in her evil state again, and that was never good. It was very creepy and scary. And who knew what Kumiko was going to do next?

"Anyways," Ayumi started. "Everyone in on the plan?"

"Yeah!" the others all shouted in unison.

"Phase one of the plan starts tomorrow!"

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile.**_


	2. Salty Vanilla

**Chapter 2**

**Salty Vanilla**

_'This is going to be an awesome day!'_ were the thoughts of Ikezawa Aine as she was skipping pass the field of the school, there was football practice on the field and Aine had decided to skip out on tennis practice today. She usually didn't do bad things, in fact, this was the first bad thing that she did in all of high school.

Aine just wanted to look around the school. She was also thinking of how to "sabotage" the boys' team. She couldn't be _not_ kind though. She just needed time to think things over. She didn't necessarily _hate_ the boys' team, but she didn't like them either. There was only one thing that Aine ever hated, and it was the fact that even though the girls' team was just as good as the boys' team, the boys got all of the support and attention. It was like football at an American school compared to every other sport. Football would get most of the attention.

_'I know! I'll just do what Ayumi told everyone to do! Since I can't intentionally sabotage anyone, I'll just distract the boys' team! But how...by being weird! Or something...'_

She kept walking around, only propelled forward by her thoughts. She ended up back at the tennis courts and she realized that even though she was going to skip out today, her body wouldn't let her do the bad deed and it brought her back to the courts.

"Oh great...I can't even do something bad when I try to on purpose," Aine grumbled, feeling down. She lifted her head to look at the practice going on, but she was on the wrong side and she was at the boys' courts instead! "Oh man!"

"Aine-chan!" Momo yelled out. "Why aren't you at practice yet?"

"Why me?" Aine silently pleaded to herself.

"Since you're here, can you help me on the English homework?"

Momo was in practically all of her classes, the only class they didn't have together was clubs. They were technicallyin the same club, but she was in the girls' and he was in the boys'. Aine lifted her head and said, "Shouldn't you be practicing?"

"Today we get to do whatever we want in practice! So I'm gonna work on homework, it's like our day off! Is it your day off too? Is that why you're wondering around the school?"

"Uhhh, sure!" _'Just let him think that he's right.'_

Aine skipped over to Momo to help him, she was suppose to be distracting him after-all, or that was the plan, right?

"What do you need help with?"

"Everything!"

There were two practices a day for the tennis teams. The morning practice, which was the club time that every club got, and the after-school practice, which was the extra time that the tennis clubs needed to get ready for the tournaments to come.

"Hoi, hoi! Every time I see you, you're always with a different girl, Momoshiro!" a voice called out from what seemed to be a tree. Suddenly, a boy with red hair jumped from the tree and landed right in front of Aine and Momo, his name is Eiji Kikumaru.

"Eiji-sempai! I told you it's not like that! How many times do I have to keep repeating myself? This is just Aine, she's in every single one of my classes, and I just need her help really fast on homework!"

"What's going on here, Eiji?" Oishi Shuichiro called out.

"I want to know too," Fuji Shusuke said right after Oishi. Fuji then came with Oishi on his heels.

_'Damn! I let my guard down and now I'm surrounded by boys from the tennis club, the girls' team's worst enemies! I have to get out of here now! Everyone will _kill_ me if they see me skipping out on practice to just hang out with guys from the boys' team! Kumiko and Ayumi are going to torture me! And _then_ kill me!'_

"Listen, I really gotta go," Aine started. "Well, see ya Suckers!"

"Aine-chan! Wait! My homework! I need help!" Momo was yelling after Aine as she hopped over the fence and started running away.

"You are such a player Momoshiro!" Eiji said, laughing at Momo.

Momo was too busy blushing though, "I saw her underwear...she jumped over the fence wearing a skirt...."

"What?! You're such a pervert Momo-kohai!"

Momo snapped out of his daze and glared at Eiji, "What is _that _suppose to mean _Kikumaru-s_an? You never call me kohai!"

"You never call me san! Never mind, it doesn't matter, what does matter is, what did it look like?"

"What?! _You_ a _sempai,_ is asking _me_ that? You're the pervert Sempai!"

"Hey, just curious."

"You guys need to calm down!" Oishi said, with a slight blush.

"Oishi! Don't tell me you saw it too!" Eiji cried out.

"Well, I didn't mean to...."

"I saw it too, Eiji," Fuji said.

"What?! Am I the only one who missed out on the action?! No fair!"

"Eiji you super-pervert!" Momo yelled out.

Just then Saori was walking by and she had heard the whole conversation. She stomped up to the boys and said, "How dare you peek at my best friend, huh?!"

"Saori-chan! I didn't mean to!" Momo yelled out, he broke out in a sweat.

"Yeah right! I know how you boys are! You guys are such perverts!" Saori yelled out right before she slapped Momo across the face. She turned towards Eiji and punched him in the gut and glared at Oishi and Fuji. "Keep your _friends_ in tow! Got that?!" Saori walked away, trying to look where Aine went.

"God...She was one heck of a right hook!" Eiji gasped out, grabbing his stomach while he was on the floor groaning.

"She has one heck of a slap too!" Momo said angrily at Eiji. "If you weren't trying to be perverted than this would've never happened! This is why I was trying to calm her down, she can get so angry and then beat someone up in a second. That's why she's known as the strongest girl in the whole school!"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well I didn't see her there while you were spouting out perverted lines!"

"Okay, okay, enough arguing guys, we have to get you both to the infirmary. Momo, a bruise is forming on your face, and a big one too. Eiji, there is probably a bruise on your stomach since the punch was stronger than the slap," Oishi said while helping up Eiji, and Fuji helped up Momo.

"Wait until the whole school hears this!" A voice came from the fence. It was Inui Sadaharu. "This is very good data. Eiji and Momo can get beat up by a single girl."

"She was a strong girl!" Eiji cried out.

"I have data on her. She is part of the tennis team after-all. I have data on everyone who is on the tennis teams, both boys and girls, regulars and non-regulars."

"Well, what do have on her?"

"She is good at every single sport there is, she is also very strong."

"I can see that!"

"Her nickname is the 'Hungry Lioness', when she gets angry, there is no stopping her from doing what she was going to do. So I advise you both to stop aggravating her, I don't want to to get injured too bad and have to quiet the team."

"What a scary nickname! Momo, why didn't you tell me she was so scary?"

"I tried to!" Momo yelled back at Eiji. "Damn, my cheek is swelling!"

"Okay that's enough! I'm taking you both to the infirmary, _now!_" Oishi yelled out.

Lunchtime at Seigaku

"You did _what_ Saori?!" Ayumi said laughing, milk almost coming out of her nose. The girls all had the same lunch period because they got Lunch B. But even though all of the girls were together, they were also all with the boys' team too, what a coincidence right? "So let me get this straight, you go and _slap_ Momoshiro-kohai, and then you turn towards Kikumaru-san and _punch him in the gut_?!"

"Look, Ayumi, I already told you what happened. Yes, that's exactly what happened," Saori sighed in exasperation.

"I'm so happy! You did it for the plan, right? Making them our enemies and distracting/sabotaging them?"

"Actually...no. I did it because they were being perverts."

"I'm so happy too Saori! You beat up those guys just for me! I can't believe they saw my underwear!" Aine exclaimed, while hugging Saori.

"I just got so angry at them for talking about you that way."

"I mean seriously, I'm not even wearing sexy underwear or anything. It's just plain, pink underwear."

"Aine! How can you think about that now? I beat them up for you and you're too busy thinking about your non-sexy underwear?!"

"Well, I'm proud of both of you," Ayumi said. "Aine distracts her with her underwear, and then Saori goes and beats them up for looking at Aine's underwear. Wow, this was not what I expected. But anyways, we gotta step it up! This is too boring and simple, beating someone up! It's too...nice! We have to do something worse."

"I agree with Ayumi 100%," Kumiko said, having that strange glint in her eyes again, that made her eye color seem to change to a deep black. "Slapping and punching someone isn't enough, especially if you hate the person. We should do something more, like scare them so bad that they will have metal scars for the rest of their life. Or give them a life-threatening experience and then save them at the last moment, right when they decide to except death, we pull them out. They will have physical and mental scars from that one!"

"No way, too scary. We would probably go to jail for the last one by the way."

"What are you guys talking about?" Koizumi asked as she sat down with Faye right behind her.

Ayumi gave a smile at Aine and Saori and told Koizumi and Faye the whole story. While Ayumi was telling the story Miki came and sat down next to Kumiko. Faye and Koizumi were practically speechless after the whole story.

"Just don't tell Tsubaki, okay? You know how she is about being polite and respectful, that's why we can't let her know the plan unless she is willing to cooperate," Ayumi added on.

Over at a different table the boys' tennis team were eating lunch too. They were all joking and laughing, but a certain "Data Man" had overheard a little bit of the conversation going on at the table where the girls' tennis team sat.

_'What plan are they talking about? And why is Kumiko-san being all scary? Who are they talking about when the girls say "they". Who are "they".'_ Those were just some of the thoughts that were going on in Inui's head as he tried to listen to the conversation more but he couldn't hear anything since his table was so loud.

Sadaharu looked over to Momoshiro to see how he was doing, but Momo was too busy staring at the girls' table too. _'Maybe he heard more of their conversation than I did.'_ But just when Inui was going to ask him, Momo blushed a deep shade of red and Inui could see Momo's throat moving up and down as he tried to swallow his own dry saliva. "Momo, why don't you go and apologize to Aine-chan for peeking at her?"

"What?" Momo asked, coming out of his daze. "You mean, _go_ over there and apologize?"

"Yes, is there any other way?" Inui gave a mental eye roll.

"But, _Aine-chan_ is over there!"

"Yes, _that's_ why you're going over there to apologize to _Aine-chan_."

"Ummm, how about later? Like _really_ later?"

"Ohhhh! Our Momo has a crush on one of the girls! It's either that or he's still remembering what her butt and underwear looks like!" Eiji yelled out.

"What?!" a voice sounded out. At the other table, Saori stood up and almost upset her milk. She walked over to the boys' table and said, "What did I say about you guys keeping in line?! And of course you don't listen!"

"What? No! Saori-chan! Please! I didn't say anything!" Momo pleaded.

"Yeah right!" Saori raised her hand and slapped Momo hard on his other cheek, the one that didn't have a huge band-aid on it. Saori gave one last glare at everyone at the table and left.

"Look at what you did Eiji-sempai! I got hurt for what you said!"

Before Eiji could make a smart-ass reply, Aine rushed over to Momo and said, "I'm sorry for that Momo-chan. Saori is a little violent, you have to be nicer to her, or else you'll keep getting hurt. Here, take this, and give it back when you're done using it okay?" Aine skipped back to her table, her short, purple pigtails bouncing up and down as she did. She looked like a little kid sometimes.

"Wait! Aine-chan!" Momo shouted out.

"Yeah?" Aine replied, turning her head back to look at Momo.

"I was wondering...do you wanna hang out sometime?"

"I would like to--"

"Burn!" Eiji whispered and snickered.

"--But I do volunteer work every single day, and I don't have the time. But if you want, some day, you can help me with the volunteer work I do."

"Okay, that would be nice. How about I help you do volunteer work for all of Saturday?"

"That would be fine with me Momo-chan!"

"Wow...volunteer work. Great date," Eiji said back to Momo.

"I just want to get to know her better. She even let me borrow her handkerchief."

"Have fun..."

After School During Practice: Girls' Courts

"You are unbelievable Aine!" Kumiko thoughtfully said. "You are doing a great job of distracting that idiot Momoshiro, and Ayumi must be so proud of you!"

"She already congratulated me for my 'superb role of following the plan'. She said that everyone should be more like me. Anyways, I just felt bad for him for getting hit by Saori so much. He didn't mean to see my underwear. I didn't expect him to ask me out!" Aine mumbled.

"Same old Aine. You are blind to all of the darkness of the world and always look towards the light! Aine, the angel that helps the needy and poor! Aine, the nicest and most optimistic girl in the world. Aine, the most understanding saint! You don't even like him! You couldn't say 'no' because you felt bad for him! So instead you invited him to volunteer work, thinking that he would say 'no thanks' because no one likes doing volunteer work except for you, but it backfired! You hate him too!"

"I don't hate him. I was trying to be nice anyways. I don't like or hate any of the boys on the boys' tennis team."

"You hate them just as much as every one of us, you're just too nice to admit it!"

"I know you're not nice Kumiko, but do you have to be so mean and hateful?"

"Yes! Do you not see what's going on around us? Everyone feels left out of the glory! It's all because of the stupid boys! Make sure to break his heart on Saturday, okay Aine? He actually likes you by the looks of it."

"He doesn't like me, he's just trying to be polite! Anyways, I don't think that I'll be able to break anyone's heart, not even if the person was really mean to me."

"I knew it! You're way too nice Aine. You're also too happy, but that's an argument we can have for another day. Do you want to disappoint everyone by being nice to the boys? Just break his heart! Then he'll be so sad that he'll stop playing good. You see, we are like buttered popcorn, and the boys' tennis team is like sweet, vanilla cupcakes. So you know what happens when you mix the two together? You get bad-tasting, _**salty vanilla**_! That's what you get! So go and break his heart on Saturday since you don't even like him!"

"I don't know if I can do that...but I'll try...for the team. I'll do it Kumiko."

"Now that's a good girl!"

"Ohmygod! You're doing it Aine?!" Ayumi called out from a different court. In a second, all of the girl regulars (except for Tsubaki ) was right next to Aine, giving her tips on how to break someone's heart. "The plan is really working now!"

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need more reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are on my profile!**_


	3. Three Challenges! Red and Blue!

**Chapter 3**

**Three Challenges! Red and Blue!**

It was Friday afternoon and Kumiko had invited all of her friends over to her house for a sleepover. Kumiko lived in an old-style Japanese house that was pretty roomy, the walls of her house were mostly made out of glass, and inside of her house were artifacts from Japanese history. Kumiko was rich, but not as rich as Tsubaki or Ayumi. Her mother was a tea ceremony master, and made a lot of money. While her father worked as one of the CEOs of the AO corporation. Her family was old-fashioned, and that's why they lived in a house that was shaped like a temple instead of a modern-day house.

Kumiko was getting the house ready for the guests, she had invited everyone over, except for Tsubaki, since she wasn't in on the plan yet. It was hard to keep anything from Tsubaki, Tsubaki was their leader, and she was a good one too. But everyone knew that if Tsubaki found out about the plan, she would cancel it immediately. She would not stand for war on the courts against her own school.

The doorbell rang and Kumiko ran to get it. Standing outside was Faye, Saori, and a very nervous looking Aine. They all came through the door and set their stuff down in the living room.

"Hey, thanks for letting us use your house, Kumiko," Faye said. "Are we staying in the living room, or in your room, or what?"

"We can hang out where ever you want to stay," Kumiko said coyly.

"K-Kumiko? Y-y-you're voice is w-weird!" Aine exclaimed. "W-what are you up to?"

"Nothing, just follow me, we'll all go to stay in the den in front of the fireplace." Kumiko had a smile playing upon her lips while she said all of that. Kumiko led them down the stairs and into a room that had glass that covered one whole section of wall, there was a fireplace set next to the wall that was closest to the glass and there was a giant-screen TV. But that wasn't all that was in there, there were couches and chairs all over the place, and there was also some video game consoles. There were other things too though, there was a pool table, a fooseball table, and an air hockey table.

Saori whistled out loud and said, "Wow, I haven't been to your house in forever, I almost forgot you were this rich."

"Yeah, but this is nothing compared to Ayumi's and Tsubaki's house. They're way richer than me," Kumiko replied, getting quite comfy on one of the couches.

"So...why do you guys have this room again?"

"I already told you at least one hundred times, Saori!"

"Sorry, sorry, I always forget."

"My brother got our dad to hire someone to build this room for us, but now that he's off to college, he left this room for me to keep."

"Oh...."

There were thumps as the girls heard some people coming down the stairs. Ayumi was the first to come down and after her came Miki and Koizumi. While the new arrivals were getting situated, there was a certain little girl hiding behind one of the big couches that surrounded the whole room.

Aine was planning to sneak out the back door and leave so that she wouldn't have to go through the terrible plan that the other girls had. She probably wasn't going to break Momo's heart, unless the girls were to pressure her into it again. During practice the other day, the girls already got her to say "yes" to going along with their plan. Aine was all for the plan, just not this _specific_ part of the plan, there was no way Aine would be able to go and break someone's heart, she was too soft and nice to do that. So for Aine to break someone's heart just for a plot to get revenge was pretty hard on her. She admits that she doesn't like the boys' team, but she could never hurt them like that emotionally.

"Oh Aine!!!!" a high, girly voice sang out.

"Oh Ayumi-chan! Please don't make me do it! I don't want to! Make someone else! Please, I'm begging you!" Aine cried out in desperation.

"-chan? Anyways, youknow that's not possible right at the moment, Aine. You're the only one who can do this, no one else from the boys' team likes anyone from the girls' team except for Momo, who likes you."

"I won't be able to do it. I'm not strong enough, there's no way I _will_ do it."

"We all swore to each other the other day that we would do the plan, remember?"

~Flashback~

"Okay so everyone in on the plan? I know we all agreed at the school earlier, but I want to be sure about this," Ayumi said.

It was after school and the girls were all hanging out in a storage shed, "putting away stuff" for Tsubaki.

"We're all ready, Ayumi. Just get on with it already!" Koizumi yelled in annoyance. Ayumi had been repeating the same thing over and over again for the past ten minutes.

"Okay, everyone put there hand out."

Everyone put there hands out with the palms up, mimicking Ayumi. Ayumi then took out a small knife.

"Ohmy_freaking_god! What is that?! Do we really have to do this?" Miki asked freaking out.

"Yeah, we have to make a blood oath. The cut isn't going to be big, it'll be small and just enough to bleed."

"O-okay...."

Ayumi held out the knife again and made a very small cut on her palm, it barely bled.

"Is that what you call a _blood oath_? That is the tiniest cut I've ever seen," Kumiko responded after Ayumi cut herself.

"I can't make a big cut. If anyone in my family sees the cut, I'll get in trouble. They'll just say, 'You can't scar such pretty skin, especially if it's the skin of the next heir of the AO corporation'."

"Why suggest a blood oath at all then?"

"A blood oath seems right, and you can cut however deep you want!"

Ayumi passes the blade to Koizumi, who was at her right. She took the knife and also made a small cut on her palm. Everyone made a small cut on their palms, but Miki was so frightened by the idea she almost fainted right after she did it. Kumiko was the last person to cut her palm and she made a big, semi-deep cut on her palm.

"Okay everyone, let some of your blood drip on the floor and repeat after me," Ayumi started. "I swear to get revenge on the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Team, no matter what, even if it cause me pain, either physically or mentally. I will not bend, even if they beg me and scream. I will do whatever it takes to win in the end, and if I so break this oath, may I be stabbed by one-thousand needles."

"'I swear to get revenge on the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Team, no matter what, even if it cause me pain, either physically or mentally. I will not bend, even if they beg me and scream. I will do whatever it takes to win in the end, and if I so break this oath, may I be stabbed by one-thousand needles'," every one of the girls said in unison after Ayumi.

~Flashback End~

"Do you want to get stabbed by one-thousand needles, Aine? You did swear, and it was a blood oath too," Ayumi snickered.

"N-n-no...," Aine said, taking in a big gulp of air to clear her brain from the needles thing.

"Since you have no idea on how to be mean, we'll all help you out!"

"Of course that's expected from you Ayumi, you break hearts all of the time. Guys hang over you like bees over pollen."

"No one from the boys' tennis team likes me, so you'll just have to do the deed."

"I'll admit that I don't like them, but breaking someone's heart is too drastic!"

"Whatever Aine, let's just get you prepared for tomorrow. Everyone, get in a group! We gotta help Aine learn how to break a boy's heart!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and came to sit down next to Aine. They were all excited to get to the _real _first phase. Punching a couple of boys for being perverted didn't really count.

"What you do is rip out the organ called the heart and crush it," Kumiko said.

"That's terrible, Kumiko! Not that kind of breaking a heart! Aine, what you do to make it painful is this; you dress in your cutest clothes, you have the time of your life, and just when he thinks that you guys will go on another date, because that was the best date in the history of dates, you tell him you hate him and that you never want to see him again. But to make it easier on you,make up an excuse of why you can't date him," Koizumi instructed.

"Or you can just cancel the date after being late for two hours," Miki suggested.

"Koizumi, you are a-ma-zing! You are incredible at this. Miki, that's not breaking someone's heart, that's like saying 'Sorry I couldn't come this time, but we can go on a date next time or something'," Faye squealed out.

"So the shy American girl finally gets excited over something," Saori inquired. "You feel like a part of the group now, Faye?"

"Yeah, now that the plan is in action, I actually feel like I'm a part of something, not just the new American girl."

"See Aine, the plan is bringing us together, so suck it up and go along with it! Anyways, now that Aine knows how to kind of break a heart, we should do something fun now!"

"I have to agree with you there, I did not want to spend all of my weekend on teaching innocent Aine how to break a heart," Koizumi replied. "We should have a sort of contest, let's form into teams, and have a competition against each other."

"Since there's an odd number of people, I'll be the referee," suggest Miki.

"Okay...if that's what you really want. But you'll miss all of the fun!"

"I don't like to do these kinds of things anyways, so I'll have fun being the referee instead."

The first challenge was to see who could drink the most lime juice. The teams were: Red Team; which had Kumiko, Ayumi, and Saori, the other team was the Blue team; which consisted of Aine, Koizumi, and Faye. The Red team chose Kumiko to do the challenge and the Blue team chose Koizumi to, Koizumi could eat anything, and Kumiko was able to handle any flavor of food.

The two girls were sitting at the kitchen table with at least ten cups of lemon juice in front of them. As soon as Miki gave the go-to, the girls started chugging down the lemon juice. You could see their faces distort in the weirdest expressions.

"Go, go, Koi-zumi! Go, go, Koi-zumi!" the Blue team shouted.

While the Red team shouted, "Ku-mi-ko, fighting! Ku-mi-ko, fighting!"

"This is soooo sour!" Koizumi gurgled between gulps. But it sounded more like, "Shich ij sho sower!"

Koizumi already drank six cups, while Kumiko drank four. Kumiko tried to step it up, but just produced a loud burp.

"Okay, I can't drink anymore!" Kumiko burped out.

"Ew, at least say excuse me," Ayumi joked.

"Oh yeah! We won! Oh yeah! We won!" the Blue team yelled out as they all booty-bumped each other. "That was so easy! It was like taking candy from a candy machine that's broken and spilling out candy!"

"Oh, ha-ha. Just 'cuz you guys won this challenge, doesn't mean you'll win the next," Saori warned. "We'll win the next for sure."

"How do you know that?" Faye asked.

"Because I'll be doing the challenge."

"Then you guys will definitely lose! Burn!" Koizumi shouted out.

The next challenge was to see who could stand outside in their underwear and bra the longest without getting caught by one of the neighbors, and they had to make loud chicken noises too. Saori went for the Red team, just like she said she would, and Aine was going for the blue team.

"God, I'm embarrassed," Saori muttered as soon as she and Aine were out in the front yard. She could hear the other girls snickering, and she instantly regretted having said that she was going to go this round and win. She looked down at herself, and she was wearing what Ayumi called "sexy lingerie". It was lacy, kind of see-through, and baby-blue. She was so embarrassed, she could feel her face and neck heat up and turn red.

Aine had already started clucking like a chicken and even started dancing around in her plain, purple cotton under-clothing.

_'Why the hell did I wear this?! It's not like I was going to do anything tonight!'_

"Saori! Start clucking or we lose!" Ayumi called out.

Even though it was _super_ embarrassing, Saori started clucking. She did say she was going to win, and she never did like to lose. Aine's clucks were getting louder and louder, and Saori was determined not to be the quiet one and lose to Aine, even if they were best friends, so Saori was clucking louder too. Now they were up in each others' faces and clucking at each other as if they were crazy.

"Hey! Will you wackos SHUT UP?!" at least nine voices called from the house right next to Kumiko's. "First the screaming about drinking lime or something, and now clucking?!"

Nine dark figures crossed the other house's yard to stand in Kumiko's front yard.

"Aine-chan?!?!?!" a kind of familiar voice called out from one of the figures.

"Oh....god..." Saori whispered as she saw all the faces of the Seigaku boy regulars staring at her and Aine. She could hear the rest of the girls waiting on the front porch burst out laughing as they too, saw the guys.

"Ohmygod! So who won?" Koizumi asked running down with the other girls to go to Aine and Saori.

"The Red team won. Saori was doing a much better job than Aine at the clucking, and she's wearing sexier lingerie," Kumiko argued.

_'Not the time to mention my lingerie Kumiko!'_ Saori could feel the guys' eyes shift to her and she could almost feel their stare brush her up and down.

"The Blue team won! Aine started clucking first, and she clucked louder and longer. Saori took at least two minutes just standing there before she actually did the challenge!" Koizumi argued back.

Koizumi and Kumiko were arguing about who won, while everyone else was laughing. They didn't stop until Miki said, "They were both caught at the same time, so that means that no one wins, it was a tie."

"A-Aine-chan! What were you doing?!" Momo stuttered, his face turning bright red at the sight of Aine.

"What did it look like I was doing? I was trying to win a challenge," Aine confessed, her gaze at the ground, she didn't want to look at any of the guys.

Just then Ayumi came and said, "Okay perverts, stop looking. And close your mouths, they're gonna drop to the floor. And have you heard of manners? You should look away, unless you like the sight. Which you probably do, since you are perverts by the way." Ayumi draped a towel over Aine and one over Saori. "If you guys want more 'action' come over to Kumiko's place, _now_." Ayumi led Aine and Saori into the house.

"Yeah, you guys are welcome to come in if you want...!" the others laughed. They couldn't stop laughing and were almost rolling on the floor.

"Come in!" Kumiko said, wiping a tear from her eye.

The guys hesitantly followed the rest of the girls as they entered the house. They all went to the den and settled on one of the many couches. The girls burst out into laughter again, and the boys definitely thought they were weird, (but hot).

"Okay...so what are you boys doing here?" Faye asked, getting straight to the point.

"The house next door is my house," Tezuka replied, stoic.

"So you guys were having a sleepover too?"

"Yes..."

"Okay, our turn to ask the questions," Inui said, getting out a notebook. "What were you guys doing? Red team? Blue team? Limes and lingerie? Whose house is this?"

"Ummm...we were having a competition and we split up into teams. Aine, Koizumi, and Faye are on the Blue team. While Saori, me, and Ayumi are on the Red team. This is my house. Ummm...the first challenge was to see who could drink the most lime juice, and the second challenge was to see who could stand outside in their underwear while clucking the longest without getting caught. The Blue team won the first challenge and the second challenge was a tie. Miki is our referee," Kumiko said without even looking up.

"Wow....."

The boys' minds were still filled with images of Saori and Aine in their undergarments. They just couldn't get the image out of their minds, no matter what they did or thought. Most of the boys were thinking of Saori, since she did have more curves, and she did look older. But Momo could only think of Aine, even if she was small, he still liked her and he couldn't wait for their date tomorrow.

"You guys are thinking of Aine and Saori in their undergarments, right?" Faye asked.

"How did you know?" Eiji shouted out loud.

"The...the auras around you! They are red and full of lust! Now they are pink, for love and embarrassment! Are you falling in love with the girls' team?"

"You can see auras?!"

"Yes I can. And it's because I'm an American!"

"Really?!?!"

Koizumi burst out laughing and said, "She can see auras because she has a sixth sense, idiots. Not because she's an American, how racist!"

While the conversation was going on, Inui was recording down everything that he heard. The three other girls came down to the den, though two of them were quite flustered and embarrassed, while the other one just walked down, laughing at the other two, _loudly_.

Aine and Saori sat with their group, and they sat _very_ far away from the guys. The guys were staring at the girls and couldn't stop either. It was weirding them both out, so the guys decided to go back to Tezuka's place.

But before Momo left, he went up to Aine and gave her a kiss on her hand and said, "See you tomorrow at our date, volunteering." He gave her a smile and a wave and left.

"There is one challenge left guys, and I think I know what it should be!" Miki screamed as soon as the guys had left. "Okay, whoever gets one of the guys' pair of boxers first, wins! And the losing team has to pay for lunch for the winning team! Faye, Ayumi! You guys are up!"

"Aww man...." Faye sighed. "Oh well, might as well get on to it now."

"I'm gonna go too now! See ya later Toots!" Ayumi said before skipping out of the room.

Ayumi was going to sneak in, but Faye had a different plan. She went up to the front door of the Tezuka's house and rang the doorbell.

Inui opened the door with a surprised look and asked, "Faye, what are you doing here?"

"I need a favor. Can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Faye came into the living room where all of the boys were talking about the girls and their second challenge. Faye just ignored what they were talking about and sat down. They all stopped talking and stared at here. Faye was shy, but she turned as brave as a lion when it came to challenges.

"I need one of you guys' boxers to win the third challenge," Faye said, once again, getting straight to the point.

"What?!" the boys shouted in unison.

"At least I'm asking you instead of sneaking into your house like what Ayumi is doing now. I don't want to pay for lunch for the other team, they'll clean me out. So, I need to get one of your boxers."

"No way! We are not going to give a girl one of our boxers!" Eiji yelled.

"I knew this would happen, so I've come to compromise. What do you want?"

"Simple, all of the regulars from the girls' team, has to date someone from the boys' team. You guys ignore the boys team all of the time, and seem to hate us. So just go on a date with us, it doesn't have to be a real date, it could be just playing tennis together or something. We just want to get to know you guys since you're on the tennis team too. But you guys always push us away. Do you hate us or something?"

"Okay, fine. But I'm not sure if Tsubaki will agree. But I can probably talk her into it."

"Oh, and the guys get to pick who they want to go on the date with. Let's do it tomorrow, since Momo and Aine-chan are already going out, we can go out at the same time they do."

"This seems like a real date, not a little 'know each other/friends going out as friends' deal. It actually sounds like 'a real date couples go on'. Fine...but you guys are paying for the whole date."

"Seems good to me, everyone agree?"

"Yes...," the other guys said.

"Okay, so give me your boxers or whatever."

"Eiji-sempai, you were the one who thought of the deal, so you give her yours!" Kaido called out.

"Fine...." Eiji fished through his bag and came up with plaid boxers and threw them at Faye. "There you go. Don't forget the deal, Aura Girl."

"Shut up. Just 'cuz I have a sixth sense, doesn't mean that you can make fun of me." Faye slammed the door on her way out.

She ran back to the house and held up the pair. She shouted, "Blue team wins!"

A moment after she shouted that, Ayumi came in panting and said, "Awww man! Red team lost! Man, I should have been faster! I guess we owe you lunch...."

"You guys...," Faye said. "We all have to go on a date with the boys."

"What?!"

"They said that if they give me the boxers that we had to go on a date with them. And they get to choose who they want to go with...."

"Good job, Faye!" Ayumi shouted out in joy. "We can use this to our advantage. We can use this as a plot to get revenge on them!"

"But we hate them! How can we pretend to like them tomorrow?" Saori asked.

"Just do what you have to do. I have faith in you guys. So...let's get ready for our dates tomorrow!"

"Awwwww...." the whole neighborhood could have heard the loud groan that the other girls gave out as they flopped on the couch.

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need more reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile!**_


	4. Confession

**Chapter 4**

**Confession**

Momo got up extra early in the morning on Saturday because he wanted to look good for his date with Aine. She was probably just going to dress up normal, but this was a very important date for Momo. He still couldn't believe what had happened after Faye left. The guys had called Kumiko's house that night, announcing who they had chosen, and they also decided to postpone the dates. The dates were going to occur whenever the guys wanted them to. So it would be like a surprise date, in the meantime, the guys would try to get to know the girls.

~Flashback~

"So...," Eiji had started to say. "You guys have to pick who you want to go on a date with! And you guys better pick too! I had to give up my boxers!"

"Eiji, we don't know who to pick. We don't even know the girls that well," Fuji stated.

"Well, that's the reason why we're going on these dates, to get to know the girls better. They're always silent, and they tend to keep away from us for some reason. Maybe they're shy or something?"

"Maybe they hate us. There are millions of possibilities."

"Yeah, which we won't know of if we don't do this! Which we won't know of until you guys _pick_!!!"

"Why don't you pick first then, Eiji-sempai?" Kaido hissed out.

"Fine, I will!"

"Well then pick already!"

"Okay...I guess I'll choose...Koizumi-chan...? She can play the guitar and everything. I wonder if she'll teach me. So there, I chose, you guys' turns."

"I will not stand for this!" Tezuka bellowed out. "There is no reason to force the girls to date us if they don't want to."

"Tezuka-buchou, we know you like Tsubaki Oguri. It's obvious," Inui retorted. "You talk to her all the time in class, and you come up with the lamest excuses. Like: 'Can you help me with this problem? I don't understand it.' or 'Do you know where we're at in the book?'. You obviously _don't_ need help, you even outsmart the teachers most of the time. Just go on the date with her, what could go wrong? Too bad you're too stoic. But then again, Tsubaki seems pretty stoic herself. Don't tell me you like her because of that."

"Hn," Tezuka gave up. "I don't like her. She's a good friend."

"So it's Eiji and Koizumi-chan, and Tezuka and Tsubaki-san. Interesting..." Inui wrote in his notebook. "So anyone else going to choose anyone soon?"

"But there's not enough of the girls!" Oishi remembered. "There are nine of us, and eight of them."

"No worries, Faye-chan told me that whether Ryoma wanted to go or not, he would go with Sakuno-chan. Apparently, Sakuno has had a crush on Ryoma for a while now."

"Hm?!?!" Ryoma interrupted. "That's not possible, me and Ryuzaki are just friends."

"Good ones if you address her without an honorific."

"Why don't you choose next then, Inui-sempai?" Ryoma retorted.

"Okay...I'll choose Ayumi, the mastermind behind the whole plan."

"What plan?"

"Oh...nothing..."

_'The girls don't know that I know the plan they made up to ruin the boys' team...' _Inui thought.

"I know who I'll choose," Oishi answered to no one in particular. "I'll choose Kumiko, maybe I can help her get over her sadistic side."

"She is one sadistic puppy," Fuji admitted. "I think I know who to choose now too. I'll choose the mastermind who thought up of the compromise."

"You're choosing Eiji-sempai?!" Momo shouted out.

"No! I'll choose Faye-chan, she seems interesting. She can even see auras..." Fuji started laughing under is breath after he said that.

"Now that's a sadistic puppy! He loves messing with people, and who knows what he'll end up doing to Faye-chan."

A shudder went across the room as the guys all tried to picture Fuji and Faye's date. Some pretty scary thoughts went through their minds. Some even thought that Fuji might torture Faye.

"Viper! You choose next!" Momo requested.

"Hssssss," Kaido said with a slight blush on his face, he had never been on a date before. "I don't know...I guess I'll go with Saori-chan..."

"Are you only choosing her because you got to see her half-naked?!"

"No! Of course not! I don't think about her that way!"

"Sure...Taka-san! You didn't choose yet, which means you're stuck with Miki-san. She's kind of quiet..."

"Umm, it's okay with me. She's shy, and I'm shy, so we'll get along," Takashi replied.

"Looks like the school year will be interesting...," Inui mumbled.

~Flashback End~

Momo left the house and got on his bike. He had to meet Aine early at the animal shelter.

Animal Shelter Downtown

Aine was petting a golden retriever who was blind in one eye. She loved pets, and she couldn't believe anyone would want to throw them out on the street. She went around the cages, making sure all of the animals had what they needed.

"Aine-chan!" a voice called out. "Sorry I'm late, I got kind of lost on the way here!"

Aine turned around to see Momoshiro. She smiled and said, "It's okay, I already did what we were going to do together here, so I'm done."

"Oh...," Momo said, dejectedly. "I guess our date is over then?"

"Not yet. We still have to pick up trash along the highway, give blood, hand out food at the soup kitchen, eat lunch, and then we can go roller skating at the roller rink for a bit."

"Okay!" Momo perked up.

"Well, let's leave and got to the blood donations first."

Aine and Momo walked outside. Momo noticed that Aine didn't have a bike or anything with her. So he asked, "Aine, how did you get here?"

"Oh, I took the bus."

"Well, since I have my bike...you can ride on it with me...if you want I mean..."

"That's nice Momo-kun. Come on then! Let's go!"

Aine got on the back of Momo's bike and held on to him. Momo started to pedal his bike. Aine directed him to the donation center and Momo did what she told him to do. Momo couldn't feel anything except for Aine's arms around his stomach and the heat of her body behind him. In no time they got to the hospital.

Giving blood was a new experience for Momo. When Aine walked in, all of the staff knew her, so she obviously had done this quite a couple of times. When they stuck the needle in Momo's arm, he almost screamed, it really hurt. But Aine was there, smiling at him and encouraging him. She even held his hand.

They left promptly after that and went to pick up trash. They spent hours outside just picking up trash. Some people even threw more trash out of the windows of their car.

"Hey! That's littering! You can go to jail for that!" Momo shouted.

"Momo-kun, they can't hear you. And they're already gone. But, it was a nice effort," Aine said.

Next on the list was the soup kitchen. Handing out food to homeless people was a great idea for a date, not. But Momo didn't mind. But when they got to the place, they got turned away. The soup kitchen had too many volunteers today, and there were many people who were stuck doing nothing. So instead of helping out some more, they decided to go to the roller rink. Food was sold there in a separate part of the place, so they could eat at the roller rink too.

They had decided to roller skate before they ate, so that they didn't get cramps while they were skating. They put on roller skates and went on the floor, Aine could skate pretty well, and so could Momo. They looked like a real couple, since they were holding hands while they were skating.

"Aine-chan, this is an awesome date," Momo stated.

"Yup!" Aine replied.

"I can't believe you said 'yes'. I thought you were going to do something else. It seems like you don't like me much."

_'Boy is that true. I'm sorry Momo, but I have to break your heart today.' _Aine thought.

"Of course I would say 'yes'. We're friends, right?"

"Friends....right." Momo wanted to be more than friends. Maybe he could change Aine's mind today.

Momo didn't watch where he was going, and ended up knocking down a random guy. The guy fell on another guy, and that guy fell on another guy. It was like dominos! All of the guys turned on each other and started yelling, their dates tried to stop them, but it was no use.

"You fell on me!"

"I did not! You fell on _me_!"

"Shut up! Now apologize to me and my date!"

There was a big commotion going on and even the people who didn't fall down were arguing with each other for no apparent reason. People were just arguing to argue.

"Aine-chan, let's go to the food court now or something!" Momo ushered.

"Good idea, Momo-kun," Aine agreed.

They left the rink and ran to the food court. They ate hamburgers and fries. Aine was thinking of a nice way to break Momo's heart. But it was impossible, there was no nice way to do it. Momo was talking to her, but she wasn't paying any attention. She just answered with "yes", "no", or "I see".

Before Aine knew it, it was time to go home. She left the place with Momo and they walked until they were halfway to Aine's house. But before Aine could say something Momo said, "Aine-chan, I like you. More than friends. I want to be more than friends. Can we? This was the best date I've ever gone on."

Momo had just given her a chance to break his heart. So she screeched, "It's not going to work, Momo-san. Don't you know that we're enemies?! No one from my team likes anyone from your team! We hate you guys! You guys get all of the attention! And I know the truth hurts, but..._I hate you_!!! I _hate_ the boys' team! And every girl that's a regular on my team, _hates _you guys! We're on a war! The girls' team is going on a war against the boys' team! It's no fair that we work way harder than you and win more tournaments than you but you guys get all of the attention!!!"

"Aine-chan..." Momo said, surprised.

"Oh, and don't _ever_ talk to me again! Or I _will_ do something terrible to you!" Aine warned.

After Aine shouted that she ran away. She ran the rest of the way to her house and grabbed a bag full of sleepover stuff that she had prepared in the morning. She ran all the way to Saori's house without stopping once.

Saori's House

"I-I c-c-can't believe I s-said a-a-a-all of those m-m-mean things to Momoshiro!" Aine sobbed. "It w-was to t-t-t-terrible!"

"It's okay, you don't like him anyways," Saori soothed.

"B-b-but we're in the same c-class!!!! What w-will I say t-t-to him if we s-s-see each o-o-o-other? H-he said I g-g-gave him the b-b-b-best date he e-e-ever had in his l-l-life!"

"Shhh, don't worry. They others will be over here in no time." The doorbell rang right after Saori had said that. "Look, everyone is here now."

The others burst through Saori's door and all hugged Aine. They were all excited to know exactly what happened during the date and how everything went.

"Ohhh, it's okay, sweetie. Don't worry. You did a great job! I know you don't like hurting people but you did good!" Ayumi said, patting Aine's head.

"You should have done something else. Like, right before you broke up with him, you should have challenged him to a kendo match, then beat the crap out of him, then break up," Kumiko suggested. "Or you could've just fed him to a lion at the zoo or something."

"I'm not going to do that! Stop thinking sadistic thoughts!"

"That's not sadistic...that's just...mean."

"I know what you did in elementary school, Kumiko!"

"What did I do exactly?"

"You use to have...slaves! And when they didn't do what you wanted, or when they disobeyed you, you would whip them with the the headphones from your ipod that you always carried with you! You even gave them scars!"

"Hey, what did slave owners do to their slaves when they disobeyed?"

"God, Kumiko..."

"Hey, whatever floats your boat."

"You guys...we have a bigger problem."

"What is it Aine?" Miki asked.

"I _accidentally_ told Momo-kun that the girls' team was on a war against the boys' team."

"What?!" everyone shouted.

"What are we going to do now that they know?!" asked Koizumi.

"We have to step it up, and act like it's a real war. No more undercover stuff. We have to act like we're _actually in a war_. No more breaking hearts, no more small stuff, we have to _really sabotage_ them now, before they sabotage us!" Ayumi panicked. "Got it guys? No more small stuff. If you have to, I'd rather you not, but if you have to, you should destroy their stuff, or mess up their desk, or pull pranks on them. No friendly pranks, terrible ones. Like what you would do to someone you hated with all of your life. I _will not_ lose this war!"

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need more reviews! Reviews fuel the writers mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile.**_


	5. War Begins and Penal Tea!

Sorry about such the weird chapter you guys! I think it's hilarious, and even though the people are OOC, they're still super funny! I wrote this chapter in a really weird/happy/giddy mood, so that's why it's a bit strange. But it's so funny!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**War Begins and Penal Tea!**

Miki and Kumiko liked to arrive at school early, so they always went together. Miki's house wasn't so far from Kumiko's, so it wasn't hard to meet up. They were in class 3-A together, but that meant they were also in the same class as Takashi, Inui, and Koizumi. In Japan, the students all stay in the same classroom, so they always have the same classmates, and only the teachers move from class to class.

Kumiko opened the door to her classroom and saw Inui blending something vile looking in the blender. Takashi was right next to him, as if he was his protector. They had their tennis stuff with them. The two boys noticed the girls and suddenly Takashi grabbed his racket, he ran over to Miki and held her down.

"Hey! Let go of Miki!" Kumiko shouted.

Inui walked calmly over to Miki, and poured a cup of whatever he was making down her throat. Her swallows sounded painful, and she kept trying to spit out the liquid. There was a slight gurgle that came out of Miki before she passed out.

"What the hell? Let go of her, you perverts!" Kumiko yelled. She rushed at Inui and did a round-house kick to him in the head, then tied him up to a chair. She turned towards Takashi and did a flying sidekick at him. Kumiko took out a pencil from her pocket and threw it ninja-style at Takashi, it barely scraped him on the cheek before it flew and stuck to the wall.

While Kumiko was fighting Takashi, Inui took out a box-cutter that he had, because of his new blender, and cut the straps that tied him down. Inui got up and threw a cup of penal tea at Kumiko. She dodged it, but while she was distracted, Inui grabbed her and forced her head in the blender and made her drink the penal tea.

"Ugh! It's...It's disgusting and delicious at the same time!" Kumiko gurgled.

Inui took the wallet from her pocket and took away the money she had in there and her student id card.

"I'll take these items," Inui said.

He snapped his fingers and Takashi threw Kumiko and Miki outside of the classroom and locked the door.

"Give me back my money and id card!" Kumiko screeched while she was kicking at the door, trying to break it down.

On the other side of the door, Inui and Takashi couldn't go through the door, so they climbed out the window. They jumped out and landed on their feet. Momo was right next to the window, sulking.

"Excuse me, I have to go somewhere," Momo whispered. He climbed through a window and disappeared. Inui and Takasahi were confused, until they saw Aine skipping by happily.

Inui ran towards her, and before she could do anything, penal tea was going down her throat. Aine passed out right away. Inui took the id card that was in her pocket. He was stealing id cards so that the girls couldn't eat lunch or check out books from the school library. You could always replace the cards, but they cost money.

Luckily, Saori was looking for Aine, and saw the whole exchange. She ran over to Takashi and kicked him in the back. She quickly turned towards Inui and did a knife-hand strike to his neck, causing him to get knocked out. She turned back to Takashi, not wanting to have her back unguarded. She kicked the racket out of his hands. His face changed from burning-mode, to shy and confused. Saori took that opportunity and knocked him out the same way she did to Inui. She searched Inui's pockets and took back Aine's and Kumiko's id card, and Kumiko's money.

Kaido came by and saw her. He said, "What are you doing?"

Saori rushed over to Aine and picked her up and gave her a "piggy-back ride" to the infirmary, completely ignoring Kaido's question. Miki was also in the infirmary. Poor girls, Saori automatically knew that Inui must have given them his penal tea.

The bell rang and the nurse didn't question Saori about what happened. Saori ran to her class and said to the teacher, "A third year teacher needs me to help him with carrying stuff. So can I go?"

"Do you have the pass that says you'll help?" the man asked.

"No..."

"Well then, ha! All of the teachers know the code; if they want a student, then they need a pass!"

"Okay, then I need to go to the bathroom."

"How do I know that you're not tricking me again, like you did when you said a teacher needed you?"

"Do you want me to pee in front of the whole class? Because I will."

"Fine, but I will come with you and stand outside of the bathroom and wait for you."

"What are you, some kind of pervert? You want to follow me to the bathroom? Dis-gus-ting! You have a class to teach, you don't want to neglect them, just to follow me, do you?"

"Fine, then I'll send five of my most trusted students with you."

Saori walked over to the bathroom with five boys tailing her. She walked in, then walked out and said, "I need to return my friend's id card. I found it."

"Then how come you didn't tell the teacher that, eh?" Boy #1 asked.

"Because I needed to use the bathroom too." As if to make a point, Saori walked into the bathroom and stayed in there for two minutes. She ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could to class 3-A.

"Hey! Stop running!" Boy #2 shouted. Saori could hear all of the boys running after her.

She ran into the classroom and said, "Kumiko! Here!" She threw Kumiko's card at her and ran through the boys right back to her classroom.

"Wait! What are you doing here? What did you throw?" the teacher for the class shouted after her.

Saori made it back to class before the five boys and sat down. The boys and the 3rd year teacher ran in after her, panting.

"She ran to the third year class and threw something at one of the students!" Boy #5 tattled.

"I needed to return an id card I found, but I also needed to use the bathroom," Saori stated.

"You should have told me that," the 2nd year teacher said to her.

"It would be an inconvenience to you."

The third year teacher blurted out, "First, I find out that the door to my class is broken and then now this! A girl comes rushing into my class and throws something at one of my students! There was also a box-cutter on the floor with the school's name on it!"

"That's it! You're getting a detention, Toyama-san! And let's play the double game, you will have two and a half days of detention, and you know that that actually means? You get five days of detention! Let me list all of the rules you broke today: you lied to me, you didn't go to the office to return the id car instead, and you probably broke down the door to that classroom! You did outrun five boys and a teacher, you're strong, and you and a box-cutter that you left in the classroom, that you stole probably!"

"I didn't break down a door! I also didn't have anything to do with a box-cutter! Stop making up things that I didn't do! You break a lot of rules yourself, I know you drink between classes to make yourself feel better. Your wife left you and took your daughter, and you smoke pot in your garage, there's even the plant and everything!"

"You don't have any proof that I do, and how would you know any of these things?"

"You can learn a lot about your _next-door neighbor_. I also took a picture of you smoking." Saori took out the picture of the teacher, and showed him. Right after she showed him, she ran out the door and to the principal's office and showed him the picture and told him everything she knew about the teacher. The teacher, of course, got fired. The new teacher arrived right after Saori came back to class room, Aine was back too, from the infirmary.

The new teacher was a lady body builder. How...strange. She introduced herself as Ms. Matsu, and she taught English.

"Aine-san!" Ms. Matsu called out.

"Yes?" Aine replied.

"Repeat after me in English will you? _**The rose is not growing because the hose will not give it water**_."

"_**Zhe rosu is notu growing becuz the hosu will notu give it wata**_."

"Have you ever been to America, Aine?"

"Nope, never."

"Intesting..." the teacher wrote stuff down in her notebook. "Now Kaido-san! Repeat after me in English: _**I have a backpack full of books and school stuff**_."

"_**Watashi wa, bakkupakku full of books and school stuffo**_," Kaido repeated, half in Japanese, the other half in English.

The teacher wrote more stuff in her book and said, "Momoshiro-san!"

"Hmm?" Momo looked up from his book with a fried shrimp in his mouth.

"Repeat after me: _**I'm an arrogant boy who eats during class, and am very rude. I am also like a hippopotamus**_."

"_**I'ms a arruganu boy who eatsa du-rin classu, an am vey rode. I ams also like a hicocolokticapola**_."

"Okay class, I want you to read from your books and memorize page 50. We will discuss it tomorrow," Ms. Matsu said after writing about Momo in her book.

Later On

The bell rang, and it was now lunch time. Thank god. The day had been pretty bizarre so far. Lunch was going to be okay. Saori was walking when she bumped into Inui, she got into fighting position and said, "What's the matter Sadaharu-sempai?"

"Nothing, but-" Inui started to say, but he was interrupted by Saori running past him.

Saori ran past Ryoma's class and hear Eiji say, "I don't get it, bright and happy Aine can't change Saori's mean and troublesome ways."

Saori stomped into the classroom and shouted, "What did you say?"

Eiji looked nervous and replied, "I said, apple can't change swiss cheese sample to be good tasting because swiss cheese sample is rotten. I didn't say anything about you, I was talking about the market! Yeah!"

Saori put up her fist and punched Eiji in the gut. He doubled over groaning, before he fell to the floor. Saori kicked him and he rolled over.

Saori ran out of the classroom and bumped int Fuji. He smiled down at her and asked, "Why are so serious and angry all of the time?"

Saori didn't answer and ran away from him, she could hear him running after and asking, "Why are you running away from me, Saori-chan?"

Saori ignored him and ran into the girls' bathroom. Out side, she heard Fuji asking some of his fan girls, "Excuse me, can you go into the bathroom and ask Saori-chan why she's angry at me?"

"Of course we'll do it, Fuji-sama!" the girls squealed.

The walked in and asked Saori the question. Saori replied, "Tell him I'm not angry, I'm just PMSing!"

"The girls walked outside and told Fuji what Saori had said. Fuji shouted through the door, "Then how come you're only angry, and not having any other moods?"

Saori got herself ready and skipped out the door saying happily, "Hello, Fuji-sempai!" Saori ran away right after she said that. Finally, she reached the cafeteria, but all of the boy regulars were in front of her. Fuji came and cut Ryoma. Saori just stood back and watched them order their food. They were asking each other questions on what they should eat and were being very hesitant.

_'They're taking a long time on purpose!'_ Saori thought as she waited in line. It was _finally_ her turn. She ordered her usual stuff and went to sit with her friends. Just as Saori sat down though, the bell rang.

"Are. You. Freaking. Kidding. Me?" Saori shouted. She ran back to her classroom, eating her spicy noodles at the same time.

Saori slumped into the classroom. She felt sick to her stomach. She raised her hand and said, "Teacher! I need to go to the nurse! I need to throw up!"

"Oh my! What happened?" the teacher asked while writing down a nurse pass.

"I ate while running..." Saori grabbed the pass and ran to the nurse's office. As soon as she stepped foot inside, she threw up.

"Oh my goodness!" the nurse cried out. She went to the intercom and called for a professional janitor. And yes, only a professional janitor is allowed to clean up spilled body fluids.

Saori spent the rest of the day in the infirmary, resting. She slept most of the time since if was so boring. Finally, the school bell rang to say that school was out. The nurse wrote a note for Saori, saying that she couldn't do tennis today.

Saori slumped to the tennis courts. She was feeling terrible, but she wanted to watch the practices. A tennis ball came out of nowhere, hitting Saori in the stomach. She crouched over and threw up _again_.

Takashi and Oishi came running towards her.

"Are you okay?" Oishi asked. Of course, he was the mother of Seigaku. "We were just testing Takashi's Hydokyuu. We didn't mean to hit you. You better put up a sign, the professional janitor went home early today, so he can't clean it until tomorrow."

Arai ran to get Oishi and Takashi, he almost stepped on the vomit. He yelled out, "What the hell is that?

"Okay..." Saori slumped back to the infirmary.

"You're back again, Saori? What happened this time?"

"I got hit in the stomach, and I threw up again."

"Oh dear, I'll just give you some painkillers and some medicine for that upset stomach."

Saori took the medicine and went back to the courts. Tsubaki saw her and asked, "Are you okay? I saw what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to watch practice today," Saori said, handing the note to Tsubaki.

The girls looked over and they say Ryuzaki-sensei rushing towards them. She said, "I really don't care if you go to nationals or whatever, but are you okay?"

"Why are you asking? You just said you didn't care for us," Saori questioned.

"Well, I care for your health, but not for what you really do."

_'What a messed up woman! Not caring if we go to Nationals or not,'_ Saori thought before she said, "I'm okay I guess..."

"That's good. Okay, bye."

Saori sat back down on the bench. She looked over to the boys' courts and saw Ryoma staring at them, with an evil smirk on his face. He threw a tennis ball up high and did a smash, it was his special cyclone smash. It landed right in the vomit and the vomit splattered everywhere. All of the girls that weren't regulars screamed and moved away.

Koizumi sighed and went to her water bottle. She unscrewed the cap and took a big swig. She froze, unable to move. The bottle dropped from her hands and out spilled a stick red liquid, it was penal tea! Koizumi passed out and the others ran to catch her. The other regulars took their water bottles and poured out the red liquid into the trash.

"Freshmen! Please clean up the red liquid on the courts, and after practice, we'll let you use the courts and play a little tennis," Tsubaki ordered. Tsubaki was confused about how the penal tea got there, so she just thought that the boys accidently switched water bottles.

"Yes ma'am!" the freshman shouted.

"I can't believe we have to do this," one of the freshman said.

"At least we get to use the courts after practice," another freshman said.

The freshman were done cleaning and the tennis team went back to practicing. Practice was soon over and the freshman got to practice for a little bit before they had to clean the courts and put away the nets. Ayumi came around telling all of the regulars (except Tsubaki) that there was going to be a meeting at Kumiko's house.

They all got a ride from Ayumi's limo driver to Kumiko's house.

"We have to do something!" Koizumi exclaimed. "The guys are trying to kill us with penal tea and vomit!"

"They can't kill us with that stuff, Koizumi," Miki explained.

"Still, didn't you hear what they did to Saori, Kumiko, Aine, and even you, Miki? They made you drink penal tea and tried to steal your id cards, for what, I do not know. But they're trying to harm us."

"I know, we do have to do something..."

Tezuka's House

The boys held a meeting at Tezuka's house. Tezuka didn't know about the plan, but they went to his house anyways, since it was the biggest. Tezuka was thoroughly confused about what the regulars were talking about.

"Tezuka-buchou, can you go downstairs and get us some tea?" Fuji asked.

"Of course," Tezuka went downstairs.

"Okay, now that Tezuka's gone, we can discuss the plan really fast."

"I see, good job Fuji. Now that the girls know that we're on a war with them, we have to come up with a plan to defeat them. They started the war, and now they have to taste their own medicine. They made Momo so depressed," Inui stated.

The guys were thinking of the advantages they had over the girls. Then...it hit them! They did have an advantage, and it was something that the girls had come up with themselves.

"I've got an idea!" the guys all shouted in unison.

* * *

_**Please review everyone! It makes me really happy and I would update much faster if you all reviewed. If you want to see what the characters, they're on my profile!**_


	6. Damn Sadist

**Chapter 6**

**Damn Sadist...**

Tezuka was thoroughly confused at what the regulars were talking about yesterday. The regulars were up to something and that usually meant that Tezuka had to do something to stop them. He sighed, there was nothing more stress-full than teammates arguing.

"Tezuka! Hello!" Oishi called out, running towards him.

"Oishi, can I ask you a question?" Tezuka asked.

"Of course, we are friends, Tezuka."

"What are the regulars up to?"

School

"Inui, what should we do?" the sadistic, genius Fuji asked. "This little 'war' that the girls set up does intrigue me, but this isn't necessarily something we can do."

"I have to agree, my actions yesterday were not myself at all, it was just too much fun making other people drink my penal tea," Inui agreed. He was flipping through his notebook, trying to find information on the girls. He had no information on the girls, the only information he had was the one he got when the girls were having the sleepover at Kumiko's house.

"You didn't have to hypnotize Taka-san though, did you?"

"It was necessary, I had to let the girls know that we weren't going to lose, we still have _that_ over them. We have a secret advantage that they don't have."

"Well, well, speak of the devil. There are two of the girls right now."

Standing over by the outdoor water fountains were Ayumi and Faye. They didn't notice the guys yet, so Inui and Fuji decided to pull out the "compromise" that Faye had agreed to with Eiji.

"Hello Faye-chan, Ayumi-chan," Fuji said walking up behind them.

"Salutations...," Inui said right behind Fuji.

"Hello...," both of the girls said stiffly.

"We thought that we would hang out with you two," Fuji smiled. "We did promise to get to know each other, after all. So let's hang out."

"No thanks," Ayumi scoffed.

"But, you both have to, the deal with Eiji, remember? All this trouble just for a pair of boxers... The deal was to hang out with each other whenever we wanted."

"I thought it was only for one time?"

"Nope, we just said hang out." Fuji was smiling at them, but he always was....he had to be up to something evil. "You do know who picked who, right?"

"Of course we know!"

While the four were arguing, Tsubaki walked up to them and said, "Nice to see all of you finally getting along..."

"Tsubaki-buchou!" the girls said, bowing respectfully to their captain.

"Fuji! Inui!" a voice called out. It was Tezuka, boy was he angry. "What is the meaning of this 'war'?"

"War?" Tsubaki inquired.

"Tsubaki-san, there has been a war going on between the boy and girl regulars. For what, I'm not sure of myself, but all I know is that some very disrespectful and inappropriate actions have been occurring between the two team."

"Is this true?" Tsubaki asked, turning towards Faye and Ayumi.

"Yes...it is true. We're sorry though! We won't do anything to shame you anymore, captain!" Ayumi pleaded.

"I see.... Something has to be done about this though. Tezuka-san?"

"Yes?"

"How about from now on, to get the girls and the guys to get along with each other, we have co-ed practices?"

"What?!?!?!" Faye, Ayumi, Fuji, and Inui screamed out.

"That would be a great idea," Tezuka nodded. "I'm sure Ryuzaki-sensei will let us. I have heard many great things about the girls' tennis team, this will be a great opportunity to train both of our teams into becoming better."

"Even more reason to have co-ed practices. We should go ask Ryuzaki-sensei right now. We should also plan what we are going to do. The first co-ed practice will be today, and how long should we have co-ed practices?"

"We can have it for the rest of our terms as capains. When we are no longer captains, the new captains can decide whether or not they still want to have co-ed practices."

"Great idea, Tezuka-san. We should get to Ryuzaki-sensei now." The two captains left the others behind, open-mouthed and gaping.

"Co-ed tennis?! This can't be true!!!" Faye blustered.

"What greater reason to get to know each other better," Inui hinted, taking out his notebook to write down more information. There was a glint in his glasses. "I apologize for what I did yesterday...but I did get some very useful data. Ayumi-san...? May I speak to you?"

"Why not? We are going to be having practices together, and we'll probably have to pretend to get along...so why not start now?" Ayumi said, she was thinking a different thing, however. _'But this isn't the last of our war, Inui-san. The captains may know, but that doesn't stop our hatred, and our need for revenge! The girls will show up the guys and we'll win. The head of the AO Corp. never loses!'_

While Inui was walking away with Ayumi. Fuji decided to have some fun too, "Faye-chan, how about we hang out? Just like Inui and Ayumi-chan."

"No thanks. I can see right through you," Faye replied.

"Oh...really? Well, we are going to be together more often, and the deal you made is still intact."

Faye ignored him and just started to walk away, but Fuji grabbed onto her arm and followed her. Without Ayumi, Faye was starting to feel uneasy. She was very shy when she wasn't with her friends, but with them, she could completely be herself. Faye didn't even have the courage to tell Fuji to let go of her and get lost. She walked into the school building, but she was so lost in her thoughts she totally forgot about Fuji.

"Fuji-sama! Who is that girl?"

"What are you doing with her?!"

"Fuji-sama!!!!! Don't tell us you two are _together_!!!" Shouts like that arose all over and Faye suddenly became aware of the hand that was gripping her arm. She shook off the hand.

"My heart already belongs to someone," Fuji admitted.

"Nya! Who?!" the fan girls all screamed.

Fuji just smiled and turned towards Faye, he grabbed her shoulders and embraced her tightly. Faye was shocked, she couldn't move. Even if she could move, where would she go? She was surrounded. None of her friends were here either, that meant that she couldn't be brave.

"Faye-san?! Why? Why not us?!"

"Because I like this girl," Fuji smiled again. He opened his eyes, he seemed completely serious, with his eyes open. To the fan girls, it really did seem like he liked Faye.

"No! His blue eyes are too blinding! This angel!" the girls screamed out.

_'What the hell?! Is this guy trying to _kill me_? If I let them think that Fuji-sempai likes me, I'm going to be dead before the end of the school day! His aura is a mix between orange and brown...I can't trust him.'_

"Wait! We don't believe you, Fuji-sama! You've never liked or dated anyone before!" one of the girls screamed.

"If I didn't like her, would I do this?" Fuji asked. He quickly put his hand over Faye's mouth and pretended to kiss her. None of the fan girls seemed to notice his hand, all they could notice was that he was kissing someone (kind of). Fuji stopped, gave the girls a smile with his eyes opened, and took Faye's arm and walked out.

Once they were outside and far from the girls, Fuji asked, "How was the kiss?"

"I wouldn't know. It was your hand." Faye answered sarcastically. "Why did you do that back there?! Do you know how much trouble I'm going to get in? Do you know that I'll probably be dead before the end of the school day?!"

"I did that because I like you," Fuji answered. But since he was always smiling, you could never tell if he was telling the truth or not. Of course Faye knew exactly what was true and what wasn't.

"Liar. I can see your aura. I know exactly how your feeling."

"Finally. I was waiting to see your abilities once again. If you can see my aura, what is it?"

"I already told you that I have a sixth sense, that's why I can see people's auras. It's been happening for as long as I can remember. You're very confusing though, this has never happened before. You have two aura colors, and most people only have one at a time. Your aura is a mixture between orange and brown; the orange for deceitfulness, and the brown for self-involvement. You did deceive those girls well, and you're doing this for your own sick mind."

"That's not very nice to say, Faye."

"I'm the only one who can see through your facades."

"That's why I have to keep a close eye on you."

"You can't keep an eye on anyone with your eyes closed all of the time."

"Touché."

"You knew very well what you were putting me up against, you sadist! You have about 100 or so fan girls, you always get love letters in the mail, I heard you even get stalked, and girls send you locks of their hair and letters saying 'I love you' written in their blood! This is no laughing matter."

"Looks like the bell is going to ring, _Faye-chan_. I hope you don't get _hurt_ before practice." Fuji chuckled a little, then turned away and walked to the school building.

The bell rang, just as Fuji predicted. Faye couldn't believe what she had just said. Was she getting braver? Usually she wouldn't yell at someone like that if she was alone. She would never even make those comments if her friends weren't around. Something was changing, she was changing. Maybe now she could stand up for herself. She wasn't going to let Fuji get away with trying to get her murdered by his fan girls. Faye walked to her class and sat down in her assigned seat. Lucky for her, Ayumi was already there.

"What did you two do?" Ayumi asked, glancing over at Faye.

"Nothing," Faye replied. "He just tried to get me killed that's all."

"What?!"

"He said he liked me, and then pretend kissed me in front of all of his fan girls. He's trying to get me killed. His fan girls are going to kill me. His sick, twisted mind is telling him to be mean to me. And because of the deal, I have to hang out with him, whenever he wants. I'm going to die."

"Don't say that. No one is going to kill you on my watch!"

"Do you notice that every girl in this class is practically glaring at me right now."

All of the girls in the class were whispering and glaring at Faye. A girl walked by Faye's desk and bumped into it saying, "Watch where your desk is, you whore."

"All eyes are on you, Faye," Ayumi commented.

"Did you hear what that girl said to me? I am going to _kill_ Fuji-sempai, _slowly and painfully_," Faye growled.

Lunchtime

"You bastard!!!" Faye came into the classroom where Fuji was eating his lunch. For some reason, he was the only one there. Faye was unsteady on her feet and she looked like a mess. Her braids were all messed up and undone, her skirt was filthy, she lost her school jacket and her ribbon, and the top half of her collared, white shirt was unbuttoned. "Your stupid little prank got me in this mess!!!"

Faye had never been so angry before in her life. She was always calm, cool, and collected, exactly how a lady is suppose to be. Too bad her friends changed her, with their loudness and violence. Being such a "lady" put you in a position where you don't really like talking to people. So Faye grew up with few friends. People who didn't know her would consider her shy, and the people who did know her considered her shy too, when she wasn't with them of course. She was just a regular teen though, with random bursts of courage. But as the saying goes: "Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn", and Fuji was just about to get a taste of _this_ woman's scorn.

"You retarded sadist!!! Because of you, I was ambushed today during lunch!"

~Flashback~

Faye was buying some melon bread at the cafeteria. She forgot to pack it in her lunch, and it was her favorite item. The line wasn't long, so she could get back to her friends quickly. She hated crowds and wanted this to be over soon.

Just as soon as Faye got her bread someone grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her out to the back of the school. They were some of Fuji's fan girls, and there were about twenty of them. _Some_ of his fan girls.

"You think you can go and take Fuji-sama's heart?! We'll show you what happens when you get too close to Fuji-sama. Fuji-sama belongs to everyone! Not just you!" the lead girl screeched.

"We're not together! He doesn't even like me!!!" Faye confessed.

"Yeah right! We saw him kiss you! He even admitted that his heart belongs to you!"

"Didn't you see his hand cover my lips before he kissed me? He was pretending!!!"

"Stop lying! We don't want to hear your excuses anymore! You're not good enough for him! You don't deserve him! You don't even want his heart when he offers it to you! Fuji-sama needs someone who will appreciate him and worship him!"

The girls all picked up mud and started to throw it at Faye. She couldn't fight back, it was one against twenty. The leader, her name was Kaigi Hana, barked out, "What does Fuji-sama see in you anyways? You probably threw your body at him, didn't you, B!t#?! Where's the confidence that you had to throw yourself at him? Afraid now?"

"Hey Hana, maybe we should check out the body that hooked Fuji-sama," a weird girl said.

"What the hell do you think you're going to do to me?!" Faye's scream was muffled by someone putting a handkerchief over her mouth.

"Stay quiet if you don't want something bad to happen to you," Hana said.

~ Flashback End~

"I almost got raped because of you! God knows what they would've done to me!" Faye shouted.

"You should cover yourself up, I can see your cute, white bra." Fuji said, with a smile playing on his lips.

"You're such a pervert! You think about that, while I'm all beat up? I'm. Going. To. Kill. You!"

Faye jumped up, and tried to punch Fuji. Fuji opened his eyes and grabbed both of Faye's arms and held them above her head.

"It's not nice to attack someone," Fuji scolded.

"Then why don't you do something to your stupid fan girls?!?!"

"It's not like I'm able to do something against one hundred girls. I tried telling them to stop, but they don't listen."

"Could you at least say that like you mean it. Let go of my arms!"

The door to the classroom opened and in walked Inui, "Fuji I need you to-" Inui looked up and saw Faye and Fuji. It must have been quite a sight. Faye's hair all messed up, Fuji holding Faye's arms above her head, and Faye's shirt mostly unbuttoned. "I see you are busy. I'll just ask you later."

Inui took out his notebook and began to furiously write down information, "I won't bother you two, and I'll tell the others not to bother you either." Inui quickly retreated and closed the door.

"Inui-sempai! Wait! It's not what you think! We weren't doing anything! Don't tell anyone!" Faye begged.

Fuji let go of her arms and said, "Here, let me help you." Fuji started buttoning up Faye's shirt. "You can go now."

Faye yanked away from him and walked out the door mumbling, "Bastard, Retard, Sadist..."

After School

_'I was walking to the tennis courts, wasn't I? I should have been on my guard. Of course something like this was likely to happen....'_

Faye woke up, she was on a bench on the tennis courts, and everyone was looking at her.

"What happened...?" Faye asked, sitting up.

"Thank god you're awake!" Aine cried, and hugged her. "I thought you were dead! Some girl hit you on the back of your head with a text book! We got rid of her before she was able to do any real damage to you though! You're okay! I'm so happy!"

"You're a nice person...Aine." Faye's head hurt like crazy and she could feel a bump on the back of her head.

"You're okay, I'm happy," Fuji said. There was a black aura all around him, he was going to do something completely evil. He also had his sadistic smirk on. He went over to Faye and hugged her like he actually cared for her. He whispered in her hair, "That's what you get for starting this war. Now you've learned your lesson. I didn't think the bullying was going to be this bad though. I'm truly sorry for you getting _this_ hurt. But like I said, this is what you get for starting this war." Fuji chuckled and let go of Faye.

_'Damn sadist...! Trying to get me killed!!! And now he says that it's _my _fault I got hurt? It was his fault for doing all of this! I'm not the one going around making my fan girls all jealous and hurting someone. I don't even have fan girls, or fan boys! Sadistic bastard...'_

"Fuji-sama! Hugging that girl some more?! Look! I got hurt too! Hug me!!!!" twenty of Fuji's fan girls shouted.

"Aw great!" His fan girls were there and they saw the whole exchange. Faye stood up and went to Tsubaki.

Ryuzaki came up and said through a bullhorn, "Attention! Okay, everyone, most of you don't know the plans yet. From now on, we will be having co-ed practices and training sessions from now on. And to start off the first day of co-ed practice, we'll be having practice matches. The boys will go against the girls and vice versa. No boy-boy or girl-girl match. We'll be able to see the true abilities of both teams this way. We'll be doing singles, no doubles."

"Co-ed?!?!" Most of the boys and girls shouted, even the regulars were surprised since they didn't know of the plans (except for Ayumi, Faye, Fuji, and Inui).

"The regulars will go against each other first, then we'll have the non-regulars against each other. First match up is Faye Morgan against Shusuke Fuji!"

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me." Faye gaped.

"This is going to be interesting, don't you agree Faye-chan?" Fuji asked.

"Finally. Some data on the girls' tennis team regulars..." Inui Muttered, taking out his notebook. He was going to get _a lot_ of data on the girls.

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need more reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile!**_


	7. Coed Tennis?

**Chapter 7**

**Co-ed Tennis...?!**

"First match! Seigaku Boys' Team: Fuji Shusuke. Seigaku Girls' Team: Faye Morgan," the umpire shouted out. "Morgan to serve!"

Faye wasn't going to bother asking Fuji if he was ready or not. She bounced the ball three times on the court and threw it up into the air. As soon as it was halfway down, Faye did a fast hit at it. The ball ricocheted off of her racket and landed at the corner of the service box.

Fuji was there in an instant and hit the ball back with just as much speed. Fuji and Faye seemed to just be rallying at each other at a quick pace. The score went up slowly; 1-1, 2-1, 2-2, 3-2, 4-2, 4-3, and finally the score now was 5 games to 4, Fuji in the lead.

"This is very interesting...," Inui muttered under his breath. He was recording down all of the information he could get from watching the match. It was intense, but at the same time, boring.

"Time to get serious, don't you agree Faye? I could tell you're not using your full strength, and you can tell that I'm not using mine," Fuji stated. He opened his eyes and stared at Faye.

"I agree, it is time to get serious," Faye nodded.

After the serve though, it was just back to pointless rallying. Fuji wanted the point to be over with, so he hit a lob on purpose. Faye, of course, took the bait and did a smash. Fuji went to the returning ball and did Higuma Otoshi.

"15-love!" the umpire called out.

Fuji scored the next two points by doing Tsubame Gaeshi. But Faye wasn't about to lose to him, it was already match point. Faye and Fuji were just rallying again. _'I can't lose this!'_ The ball was coming at her fast, Faye did a little twist with her body and hit the ball. It bounced near Fuji feet and it appeared to be heading to the left and the right at the same time, it appeared to be everywhere on the court! It seemed like there was ten balls all over the court. Just as he was about to hit the right ball, it went around his body.

"40-15!" the umpire shouted again.

"What was that shot?" Inui asked to no one in particular.

"That is Faye's 'Ballet Twist'," Koizumi said to Inui. "She's been taking ballet since she was five years old. She incorporates the ballet moves into her tennis. It's called the Ballet Twist because it looks like the ball is dancing all over the court."

Inui was furiously writing down the new information he got off of Koizumi about Faye. "Thank you..."

"Hey! Don't write that down!" Koizumi tried to yank the notebook out of Inui's hands. He had a strong grip though and wouldn't let go of the book.

"Game set, 6 games to 4. Fuji Shusuke wins!" the umpire yelled out. "Next game, Eto Ayumi and Echizen Ryoma!"

The game went by quickly and ended with Ryoma winning 6 games to 4, the exact same score as Faye's game. Ryoma's game was quite boring, no one even used special moves. Koizumi was surprised that Ayumi didn't do her "AO Serve". She was also surprised that Ryoma didn't use his "Twist Serve".

The next match was Tsubaki against Kaido. Tsubaki finished the game in under ten minutes, 6 games to 0. No one could believe that Kaido had lost that _quickly_ to someone who wasn't even really known in the school. All of the guys underestimated the girls, and now their level of caution raised to a higher level.

"Good thing you didn't win, Kaido-san," Koizumi hissed. "You know what they say, right? _No one_ ever wins against a yakuza...and survives!"

"Don't lie about someone being in the yakuza...," Kaido hissed back at Koizumi.

"Don't worry, the girls aren't going to lose against the guys."

"The girls are down a score. It's 2-1 right now."

The next match was Takashi against Miki. The match practically ended in the first game though. Takashi had hit the ball too hard, and it ended up hitting Miki right in the chest. She fell down and got knocked out. The girls all ran to her and helped her to the infirmary.

Someone took the racket from Takashi's hand and he reverted back to his normal self. He blushed a bright shade of red and mumbled something close to an apology. He ran out of the courts as fast as he could and went to the infirmary with Miki. He felt bad for doing such a terrible thing.

The girls had to even up the score, the boys had won three matches already, and the girls only one! Next was Koizumi against Momoshiro, and Koizumi had to win. She couldn't lose. Momo went on the court in his usual happy state. He gave a smile to Koizumi and got into ready position.

"You're all better already, Momo-kohai?" Koizumi smirked.

"Of course! I'm not going to let _one_ girl get me down. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi!" Momo answered.

Koizumi threw up the ball and did her famous "Bubblegum Serve". As soon as Koizumi hit the ball, it bounced off of her racket with a weird popping noise, kind of like the noise you hear when you crack gum. The ball bounced in the service box, and instead of heading towards Momo, it bounced up straight into the sky. Koizumi wanted the match to be over with already, so she played her best and hardest. Momo wasn't getting a lot of points off of her. In the end though, the score was 6 games to 3, Koizumi won.

The score was evening up and the next to matches was; Kumiko against Eiji and Saori against Oishi. Eiji lost to Kumiko's weird playing style where she tricks the opponent into going at a faster pace than they usually do, which makes them lose stamina, only Kumiko could pull this off because she had so much stamina, and Eiji already had little stamina to begin with. The score was 7 games to 5. Oishi lost to Saori's "Hungry Lioness", the move was named after Saori herself, since she was known as the "Hungry Lioness", it was her nickname. The score was 7 games to 6.

The score was 4 matches against 3, and the girls were in the lead. But the last game had ended up tying the whole score. It was Tezuka versus Aine and he had defeated her in less time than it took Tsubaki to defeat Kaido. The practice matches against the regulars were tied and no one had won the battle. But that wasn't going to stop the girls and boys from scheming something to hurt each other.

Practice was over and Tezuka and Tsubaki suggested that they all walk home together. Their houses all were in the same direction after all. Ayumi politely refused the offer because she had to go to an important meeting with her parents, they wanted to show her off as the next heir to the corporation. Ayumi waved goodbye to the others as she climbed into her limo and her driver drove off.

_'She's so lucky! Her driver drives her home everyday and she gets to skip out on walking with the boys.' _all of the girls thought.

There was an awkward silence between the two sides as they all walking past all of the shops. The went past burger shops and Momo said, "This is my stop, see ya later!"

"This is my stop too," Koizumi said. She pointed to the music studio across the street from the burger shop. Koizumi waved goodbye and crossed the street.

"Fuji-sempai!" Saori hissed (sound like anyone?). "I think you're being stalked!" Saori pointed behind her, and there were four girls who really were following them. The fan girls pretended not to notice the regulars every time they looked back.

Fuji smiled and moved a little closer to Faye. Faye didn't notice though since she was too busy talking to Kumiko. When the four stalkers were close enough to just about touch Fuji, he put his arm around Faye's and said, "Don't you think it would be a good idea to go to my house tonight? No one's going to be home."

The girls behind them squealed loudly then ran away screaming, "Fuji-sama is about to do some very naughty things to Faye-san!"

Faye sighed and gave Fuji a glare, "Listen, I know that you're using me as your shield to protect yourself from your fan girls, but you have to at least have some consideration about me too!"

"She's right Fuji," Inui said. "If you're going to be using her as your shield you should at least make sure that she doesn't get hurt. But from what I saw today, I don't think you're _only_ using her as your shield, it looks like there was something else going on too."

"Oh yeah! Faye! I heard what you and Fuji-san were doing in his classroom today! Tell me it's not true!!!" Aine whimpered, with big, sad looking eyes. "Everyone in the girls' and boys' tennis team know about it, Inui-sempai told _everyone_!"

"I told you nothing happened!" Faye had an evil glint in her eye.

Just then a car pulled up to the side of the road next to the group. The window rolled down and inside were two buff, tough-looking guys. One of the guys took off his sunglasses and said, "Ojou-sama (young lady of high respect), please get in the car. Oto-dono will kill us if he finds out that we let you _walk_ home."

"I see, I'll get in," Tsubaki replied. She opened the car door to the backseat and climbed in. She gave a small wave—which shouldn't even be counted as a wave, more like a slight movement of the hand—and left.

"Those were scary looking people...," Eiji stated. They walked past a sports shop and Eiji saw that they had new merchandise. "Oh! The sports shop has new shoes!" Eiji ran into the shop and quickly went back out. "I'm short! Oh, Aine-chan! Can I borrow 10,000 yen (about $100)?"

"Ummm, I don't have that much...," Aine sweat-dropped. She didn't really like refusing people when they needed help.

"Oh no!" Eiji ran back into the shop and disappeared.

Soon the group got to Kumiko's and Tezuka's neighborhood. The two bid adieu and left. Oishi left with them since his house was close to Tezuka's.

Fuji said that he was going to be walking Faye home, since his house was about a block away from hers. Faye didn't argue back, she was too busy gaping at the fact that Fuji lived so close to her. He gave a small chuckle and led her away from the group.

Kaido ran off, saying he had to run ten kilometers before he went home to dinner and left. Miki saw her parents in Kawamura Sushi and went inside with Takashi, Saori went to the apartment that she and her dad shared saying that she had to get home before he went to his bar tending job, and Aine said that she was going to hang out at Saori's house for a bit.

Later that night, Tsubaki had a conversation with Tezuka discussing the problem they had on their hands. "They still hate each other, and consider tennis as the ultimate competition to solve their problems."

"They need to learn how to get along, they are all on the tennis team," Tezuka agreed.

"Tsubaki-sama! What do you think about this yukata? You will look really good in this for the festival!" someone called to her.

"Hold on a second, Tezuka-san." Tsubaki turned towards the door and standing there was one of her yakuza bodyguards holding a yukata with a dragon design on the back. She picked up the phone again and said, "Hey Tezuka-san, isn't the Hanami Festival tomorrow night?"

School The Next Day

"Everyone, you all know that the Hanami (flower viewing) Festival is coming up soon, which also means that summer is almost here," Tezuka started. "This year, during the summer, instead of going to separate training camps, we are going to a training camp at the beach, _together_."

There was a very awkward silence after Tezuka said that. No one wanted to go with each other, but they didn't want to tell their captains that.

"However, there is a requirement this year to be able to go to the training camp," Tsubaki stated. "You all have to attend the Hanami Festival this year, together. You also have to at least get along, or no one will go. The Hanami Festival is tonight by the way. Please get ready tonight to go with each other, unless none of you want to go to the training camp this year."

* * *

_**P**_**_eople, if you want me to update...I need more reviews. Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories._**

**_Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the link to their pictures are up on my profile._**


	8. Wishes

**Chapter 8**

**Wishes**

The day went by horribly slow. After what Tezuka and Tsubaki told everyone, they were all devastated, the girls especially. They didn't want to spend one of the most fun festivals with the guys. This year was going to be especially fun though, until the captains had decided to bring the two groups together. The girls had one less person than the boys, so they decided to bring a non-regular, Ryuzaki Sakuno.

"Saori, honey!" Mr. Toyama called from the kitchen. "Are you leaving already? I have to get to work soon!"

Saori gave a mental sigh and came into the kitchen, wearing a plain green yukata with falling leaves on them.

"This is the first time I've seen my beautiful daughter wear a yukata since her mother died!" Her father practically squealed in delight. He turned his head towards a picture of Saori's mom and said, "Honey, our daughter has become beautiful indeed. If only you were here to see her now in her yukata. Our tomboy daughter has turned into a woman!"

"Don't talk to a picture frame like that! People will think you're crazy," Saori huffed. "I need you to pick up my friends and drop us off at Ayumi's house. Got it?"

"Of course! As long as I get to take your picture!"

He pulled out a camera and snapped a couple of photos before Saori interrupted, "Do you want to be late for work or something?"

"Oh, yes, right. Now, now, into the van!"

Saori's dad drove like a maniac to pick up Aine. Aine climbed into the van with a happy "hello" and sat down. She looked exactly like a kid, with her multi-colored kimono. Only children wore those kinds. Saori couldn't keep in her laughter, but she didn't want to say anything to Aine. Aine had such a pure heart, of course she would end up wearing something like this.

The van was going over the speed limit by ten, and Saori had to remind her dad to slow down or the cops would stop them. Saori spotted a group of people all in their yukatas. She yelled at her dad to stop, walking on the street were: Koizumi, Faye, Miki, and Kumiko.

Saori poked her head out of the window and yelled, "Get in the car! What are you guys doing walking?"

"You were late so we decided to walk to your house to see if you got in an accident!" Koizumi called back.

"Whatever! Just get in and be grateful!"

The others got into the car and said their thanks. They immediately started talking about what they were going to do at the festival.

"Are we picking up Tsubaki?" Miki asked.

"No, she said she would meet us there," Kumiko answered. "Mr. Toyama, can you please drop us off at Ayumi's house now?"

"Sure, ladies," Saori's dad nodded.

It wasn't a short drive to Ayumi's house. She lived on the other side of town, where all of the rich people lived. She was even neighbor's with Atobe Keigo. There were a lot of questions about Ayumi though. Most of the questions revolved around the fact that she chose to go to Seigaku instead of Hyotei.

All of the girls had made it to Ayumi's house in one piece—mostly. Saori's dad literally kicked them out of the van and drove off at 70 miles per hour.

Ayumi was already ready and waiting beside her limo. She smiled at the group all sprawled next to the big fountain that was in front of her house before she said, "Finally you guys are here. I was waiting for awhile now."

"It's not my fault that my dad was freaking out," Saori answered brushing herself off.

"Ready to leave now, everyone?!"

"No..."

"How unenthusiastic," Ayumi frowned. She waved at all of them to get into the limo already and rolled her eyes.

The ride to the Hanami Festival was too quick for the girls. They didn't want to even arrive at the place, but if they didn't, they would definitely get in trouble with their captain. The limo stopped in front of the crowds of people that were all over the place. Kumiko dragged the girls out and had a glint in her eye.

They were all walking around looking for—unfortunately—the boys' tennis team, and Sakuno. She said that she was going to go earlier than the girls' regulars because she wanted to go with Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, and Horio first.

Tsubaki and Tezuka were standing next to the biggest cherry blossom tree in the park. They looked like a couple; Tsubaki in her red kimono with a yellow dragon on the back (how ungirly) and with her hair tied up, and Tezuka in his blue guy yukata. The girls slowly walked over, hoping that the other guy regulars weren't there yet. But luck wasn't on their side, and just when they arrived, the guys arrived too.

"Hi everyone...," Miki said.

"Hi...," the guys said back.

Kumiko—who had been acting weird ever since they left the limo—said, "Since we are all trying to get along, how about we play some games. And just for the fun of it, let's make it a competition."

"Fine with us," Momo replied, back to his normal vigor.

"Okay, but the loser will get the graffiti penalty!"

"Graffiti penalty...?" all of the guys—except Tezuka—asked.

"We will all play five games. Out of those five games, the team will have to win at least win three. Whoever loses will get the graffiti penalty, which means that the winning team gets to write all over the losing team with permanent marker. When I say write all over, I mean that the winning team gets to write on any body part or any article of clothing on the losing team."

"Won't that ruin the clothes though? And it would take forever to get the permanent marker off of skin. Wait... Any part on the body?!" Oishi asked.

"Exactly!"

"I guess a friendly competition couldn't hurt, could it Tezuka-san?" Tsubaki asked.

"It's fine with me," Tezuka grunted.

Just then, Sakuno came running up. She said her apologies and started walking with the group. She walked with Ryoma, and occasionally glanced over at him. She and Tsubaki were the only ones in the girls' group that didn't feel any aggression towards the boys.

They made it to the first game, the challenge was like bowling in a way. You had a baseball that you threw at glass bottles from twenty feet away. Whoever knocked down the most bottles with their one baseball first, won the game.

Oishi was chosen for the boys, and Saori was chosen for the girls. Saori got into a pitching stance and threw the ball, it knocked down all of her bottles. Saori did play softball at one point in her life. Oishi took a breath and aimed the ball at the bottles, he was the best at control in the group. He threw the ball and knocked down all of his bottles too. They both got the biggest prizes in the stall, but Saori was not happy about tying with Oishi.

The next game was fishing for a turtle. There were a bunch of turtles in a little pool, you had to catch one of them with a very thin, tiny, paper fan. The game was usually a rip-off, and the turtle food that the stall owner sold cost much more than it was worth.

It was Fuji against Kumiko. Whoever got a turtle first, won the challenge. Fuji got his paper fan and tried to scoop the turtle up and put it into the jar, but the turtles he tried to pick up kept breaking through the paper of the fan. Fuji was getting frustrated, he opened his eyes and began to get serious. He got another fan and was about to scoop up a turtle, when he heard the girls screaming in joy. Kumiko had already caught her turtle, and was smirking at the guys.

"You should have gotten serious faster, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma acknowledged.

Fuji just smiled a sadistic smile at Ryoma and didn't say anything.

Third challenge was bobbing for apples. Ayumi against Kaido. There were ten apples in each bucket, whoever got all of their apples first won. As soon as the stall owner said "go", Kaido tore into the bucket and bit into the apples. He ripped through all of the apples, leaving them damaged beyond repair. Not that the owner was going to reuse those apples anyways.

Kaido easily won that round, with ten apples to two. Ayumi really didn't want to get dirty. She wasn't raised that way, this was her first time at a Japanese festival. She had been living in Norway her whole life up until high school while her parents had been living in Japan with their business.

Challenge number four was a free throw contest. Whoever made the most free throws in one minute won. It was Momo against Koizumi. The timer started and Momo and Koizumi were neck-in-neck with each other. Each one scoring one after the other. Koizumi went and threw the basketball, there was only five seconds left. Momo threw his basketball too, but only one of them made it...

"No!!!!" Koizumi shouted as she missed the hoop, but Momoshiro made it in. "Why?!"

"Oh yeah! Momoshiro to the top!" Momo shouted out.

"Last challenge, we cannot lose. If we do, it means total humiliation. If we win; it's a tie, if we lose; it's the graffiti penalty," Ayumi stated.

The last game was darts. You got five darts, and you had to throw them at balloons. There were three colors of balloons and each color stood for different points. Blue balloons were three points, green balloons were four points, and red balloons were five points.

The challenge was Faye versus Takashi. Faye threw her first dart at a green balloon and got four points. Takashi threw his first three darts and they hit green and blue balloons, he used his last two and hit two more green balloons. He ended up with eighteen points. Faye only had four points so far, she threw the next two darts at red balloons and hit them. She had fourteen points already. She aimed her forth dart at another red balloon but it only hit a blue one, she had seventeen points! Her team was screaming at her not to miss the next balloon, it didn't matter which one she got, as long as she got a balloon.

Just as Faye threw the dart, Momo threw a peanut at Faye's head, in an attempt to make her miss. But Momoshiro's attempt was lost, because Faye's dart hit a blue balloon."

"Thank god we're safe!" Koizumi sighed.

"That was a close one, I agree," Miki nodded.

"Tsubaki-buchou, Tezuka-sempai, since Momoshiro-kun tried to cheat, maybe he should get the graffiti penalty," Kumiko smiled.

"Momoshiro, you know that we play fair and do not cheat. So as your punishment, the girls get to do the 'graffiti penalty' on you," Tezuka's voice boomed out.

"Captain! Why?!" Momo yelled out.

The girls all pulled out permanent markers and started to draw weird things and swirls on Momo's face. They also wrote things like "I'm lame" on his clothing. Just to embarrass him, the girls pulled down the top of his guy yukata and wrote more stuff on his back.

"God, your spine is really bony," Saori commented. She punched his spine and he fell, coughing.

"Oh yeah, you have to walk around the festival half-naked, showing all of your 'graffiti marks' until the end of the festival," Kumiko remembered.

What no one knew was that there was a certain someone who was writing down all of the data that he got during the competition. Inui was getting a lot of data on how the girls acted, and how their minds worked. It was...very good data.

"Hey! What about Saori-san? She punched me in the spine!" Momo shouted.

"Uh... That doesn't count because...I have to go somewhere else right now!" Saori yelled. She randomly grabbed Kaido's arm and ran away.

"Well, there goes those two," Inui stated. "Ayumi-san, can you tell me more about the AO Corporation?"

"Of course!" Ayumi replied, she would do anything to spread around the good name of the AO Corp.

The two walked off, with Ayumi talking non-stop about all of the good things about the AO Corp. and how it has helped Japan for the many years that it had been in service.

Tsubaki and Tezuka had already set off earlier, talking about the training camp that they were going to go to, Eiji had dragged Koizumi away to play more games, Miki and Takashi were talking about cooking, Momo said that he wanted to talk about something important with Aine, and Sakuno followed Ryoma to go look around.

Faye, Kumiko, Oishi, and Fuji were left. Fuji saw some of his fan girls near and he immediately grabbed onto Faye.

"What do you thing you're doing?!" Faye screamed.

"Don't say that, Honey," Fuji replied.

Fuji's fan girls turned towards the two and started yelling, "Fuji-sama, you're here?! With Faye-san?! Why?!"

"Get off of her you—!" Kumiko shouted, but she was cut off by Oishi covering her mouth.

"No foul language, please. I need to talk to you about your violence, Kumiko," Oishi said with a stern look on his face. He dragged her off and they left.

"Should we do something...together?" Fuji asked Faye.

"NO," Faye replied, she started walking away from him.

"Hm?"

As soon as Faye got at least five feet away from Fuji, she could hear screams and squeals of delight. She turned around and saw ten of Fuji's fan girls surrounding him.

_'What a perfect opportunity!' _Faye thought as she slipped away from sight.

She walked around the festival, hoping to come to something interesting. Then a thought popped into her mind. This was the Flower Viewing Festival, after all. She ran to the beautiful river that graced the park. There were people there holding baskets full of orchids.

She ran to one of the people holding a basket. One orchid was only permitted to one person, so you couldn't get more than one. You were suppose to hold the flower up to your face as soon as you got it, then whisper a wish into it, and after that you would set the flower down into the water of the river and it would float away, carrying your wish with it so it would come true. Faye grabbed a orchid, nodding her thanks to the person. She went to the river, holding her flower in both hands.

The white flower was so beautiful, it had a purple center surrounded by white. It looked pure and innocent. The orchid did stand for magnificence, love, beauty, and refinement. It was also one of the most fragile flowers around, it was delicate, and could die easily.

Faye held the flower up to her face and smelled the sweet scent. She opened her eyes and said, "I wish... I wish that I could just live a peaceful life without Fuji Shusuke."

"What did you wish for?" Fuji asked his head right next to Faye's. He gave her a hug from behind.

"Eeep! God! Where did you come from?!"

"Oh, I just thought it would be nice to follow you since you so graciously left me with ten other girls."

"How did you get rid of them?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

Fuji grabbed a flower from a basket and chuckled at Faye. She turned away from him and started walking.

Fuji chuckled again and said, "I wish I could have another fun day with Faye. She's so fun to mess with." And he dropped his flower into the water.

* * *

Saori had bought two cotton candies, and she brought one over to Kaido. She began to eat hers and Kaido just looked at her strangely. He thought that she hated him, so he was confused about her acts of kindness towards him. Usually, she would be trying to beat him up or something close to that.

"Okay, there. You got cotton candy. I have repaid you," Saori stated.

"Repay me?" Kaido asked confused. He didn't remember doing anything for her.

"Yup. I almost got a penalty for punching Momo-san in the spine. You came with me to cover for me, so I'm grateful."

"Hm."

Saori ate all of her cotton candy in silence, then said, "Well, see ya! I have to go now."

Saori gave Kaido a wave and then ran off. Kaido gave a sigh and then followed her. He couldn't leave a girl all alone at night at the festival when there were a whole bunch of perverts on the loose. Saori was fast and he almost had a hard time catching up with her.

When Kaido saw Saori, his face turned red. She was at the river, there was a soft and innocent look on her face as she looked at the orchid that was cupped in her hands. The light was dim and the reflection of the moon shone on the water, it reflected off of Saori's face. He approached her and he heard her say, "I wish that I could get along better with people." Kaido grabbed a flower too, and put it to his face.

"I wish that I could understand everyone, and that way, I would be able to help them," Kaido whispered.

Saori had a sad look on her face, and he wanted to help her. He wanted to help a lot of people, but they were all intimidated by him, even though there was no reason to be. Even though Kaido looked like a mean person, he was soft on the inside, and he cared about a lot of people.

* * *

Inui was writing in his notebook. He was getting so much information on the heir of the AO Corporation. She seemed to really care for her company. It was the biggest company in all of Japan, and a lot of people would be proud just saying that they take the garbage out for that place. It was an exclusive company, and only certain types of people were able to get a job there.

"Ayumi-san, you're so rich. How come you didn't join Hyotei instead?"

"Well, I just simply didn't want to. I wanted to hang around normal people for once. I always hang out with rich people, and they have no personality. I was getting bored, so I went to a normal school. My parents supported me one hundred percent, and they didn't care what school I went to, as long as it was a good one," Ayumi sighed.

"Why are you telling me all of this? I am the enemy."

"I just needed to get some things off of my chest. And anyways, I would do anything to spread around the good name of the AO Corporation, even talk to an enemy. You wanted to know about it, so I told you. We have to get along, or we won't be able to go to the tennis training camp. I want to go, so I'll even be nice to you. The war, in my opinion, is still on. Just that the ways of attacking, have changed."

"I see."

"You want to go make a wish?"

"Pardon me?"

"Whatever, come on!"

Ayumi dragged Inui all the way to the river. She grabbed two flowers and gave one to Inui. She told him what to do and he nodded. For a girl that had never been to one of these festivals before, she sure knew a lot about what to do. She must have researched it up before she came because she didn't want to look like an idiot here.

Inui bowed his head down and whispered, "I wish I could get more data on the girls' tennis team."

Ayumi did the exact same thing that Inui did and whispered, "I wish that I will become a worthy heir for the AO Corporation."

* * *

"Ugh...." Koizumi sighed out. She was tired. She and Eiji had practically played all of the games in the whole festival, but he was still hyper and full of energy.

He was bouncing around, pointing at various stalls and asking if she wanted to play a game with him. She kept shaking her head "no", but Eiji was still animated. What she didn't understand was why Eiji was acting as if they were friends. He knew that she hated him, and yet, he still acted friendly towards her. But what she _really_ couldn't understand was why she was _actually_ following and playing games with him.

"Hoi, hoi! Let's go to the river! I heard we can make wishes there! We have to go before the fireworks start! Please, Koizumi?! I want to go so bad! Please, please, please!!!!"

"Okay, fine...," Koizumi would do anything to make him shut up for a minute.

He grabbed onto her arm and dragged her all the way to the river. He scooped up two flowers and handed one to Koizumi. He was talking animatedly on how to make the wish and what to do. Then, he just started talking about what wish he was going to wish.

"There are so many things I want! I don't know what to wish for! What should I do?" Eiji kept asking.

Koizumi looked away from Eiji and blocked out his talking. She turned her head towards the flower in her hands and said, "I wish I can play my guitar to the world someday."

Eiji saw that Koizumi already made a wish, so he made one too, "I wish that the boys' and the girls' tennis team can all get along! Then we'll have a lot of fun!"

Eiji was the only boy on the tennis team who didn't want to war to go on any longer. He didn't really care if they won or lost, as long as they had fun doing whatever they were doing.

* * *

"Ha Ha! Look at that guy! What's up with him?!" were the screams of random people as Momoshiro walked by.

Aine was walking about a foot in front of him, he didn't want to embarrass her. There was writing all over his face, neck, chest, and back. And he couldn't cover himself or wash off the marker until the end of the festival. It was super embarrassing. He had just been following Aine. He didn't want her to be going around alone, and anyways, he wanted to see if she was okay. But during the whole walk, she didn't even utter a word to him.

Aine on the other hand, was too nervous to even say anything to Momoshiro. She was afraid that he was mad at her for saying all of those mean things to him on their "date". She was fast walking to try and get away from him, but he kept up just fine. So she decided to ignore him instead. It was hard though, because she could feel his gaze on her back.

She walked all of the way to the river. She did hear that you could make wishes here. Aine quickly snatched an orchid up from the basket and put it to her face.

"I wish the girls got the appreciation that they deserved so that this war could be over already!" Aine whispered fiercely into the center of the flower.

Momo didn't like making wishes on flowers and he thought that it was too girly anyways. But since everyone else was doing it, he felt kind of left out. So he just got a flower and said, "I wish that the beach trip would come sooner."

Momo dropped the flower carelessly into the river and continued to follow Aine.

* * *

Miki and Takashi were the two in the groups that actually were friendly towards each other. Their parents had just recently become friends, so they hung out a lot now. Miki's parents were always going to the sushi bar, and Miki would go with them.

Takashi was actually a really good guy. He had two personalities, but that was fine with her. He only went into "burning mode" when he held a racket. They had ended up becoming friends because of their parents. Takashi was really adorable when he was shy, but that didn't mean that Miki liked him. He was just a sort of acquaintance.

"Miki-san, I heard we can go make wishes at the river. Want to go?" Takashi asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure, Taka-san," Miki replied with a smile on her face.

They walked over to the river and saw the millions of flowers floating down, it was so beautiful. There were white orchids gently floating down, there were so many already! Miki and Takashi each grabbed a flower and held it to their faces.

"I wish that I will become a great sushi chef someday," Takashi whispered, he knelt down and laid his flower on top of the water.

"I wish that people would judge me on who I actually am, and not on how I appear to be," Miki whispered and also laid her flower on top of the river.

Takashi and Miki waited by the river, and watched until their flowers were no longer in sight.

* * *

Sakuno was silently following Ryoma Echizen around. Now and then, he would look behind him to see if she was still following him. Sakuno wondered if he thought that she was annoying, or if he was just okay with her following him. He had changed, when he entered high school, he had grown taller and leaner, he also got more muscle, and he got a little more social. But that meant that Ryoma also got more fan girls. Sakuno was afraid that now that he had more admirers, that he wouldn't even notice her anymore.

"Um...Ryoma...?" Sakuno kept trying to make conversation with him. "Do you want to go to the river? I heard you can make wishes and stuff."

"Hm...You're talking a lot today," Ryoma replied.

Sakuno felt her chest get heavier. She didn't want to annoy the person that she liked. Even thought Ryoma said that, he still led the way to the river. Sakuno was surprised when she and Ryoma got there.

"You wanted to make a wish, right?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded her head and got an orchid. She whispered into it, "I wish Ryoma would return my feelings for him."

Sakuno looked back at Ryoma, he was just staring at the sky. He didn't even make a wish.

* * *

Everyone had to meet up again at the end of the festival. The festival didn't end until midnight, and at midnight, was the best part. Right when it turned twelve, fireworks burst into the sky. They looked like flowers blossoming in the night. There were so many colors; red, blue, green, purple, and yellow.

"Beautiful...," Aine whispered.

"Speaking of which. Tsubaki, did you and Tezuka-san go and make wishes?" Koizumi asked.

"Maybe," Tsubaki replied.

"Hm," Tezuka said.

Everyone was wondering what Tezuka and Tsubaki did while they were all making wishes. They all saw each other a couple of times, but none of them even saw Tsubaki or Tezuka.

"I think the trip to the beach might be moved up to this Sunday, instead of in the summer," Tsubaki stated.

"Awesome! My wish came true!" Momo said back.

They all stared up at the sky. Watching the rest of the fireworks. This was going to be some heck of a school tennis trip.

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need more reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile!**_


	9. Yakuza Stalkers

**Chapter 9**

**Yakuza Stalkers**

An open suitcase lay on Miki's bed as she was getting ready to pack for the trip. She still couldn't believe that they got to go to the tennis camp so early. She was also surprised at why it was at the beach and not in the mountains like it usually was. Tsubaki had said something about building more leg muscle by running in the sand. Miki sighed as she remembered the commotion the announcement made.

~Flashback~

Thursday, the day after the festival, everyone was freaking out about what Tsubaki had said. They were going to move the tennis trip closer? How much closer? Close enough that they went when the girls still hated the guys? It was bothersome to think of those things.

No one got a hold of Tsubaki or Tezuka during the whole day. They seemed to be busy with something. Preparations for the trip?! They all searched desperately for the two, but everyone seemed to just miss them by a second.

Only during tennis practice did they all get the news.

"The tennis training trip is going to be held next week," Tsubaki announced.

"What?!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Pack your bags, because we expect you to be here at the school on Sunday at 11am, sharp. Anyone who doesn't make it in time will not be going. We will leave on Sunday, then start the camp on Monday. Sunday is like a break day you could say," Tezuka declared. "You all will be able to skip school for the week, but when we come back, you will have to make up for all of the missing work."

"We'll be staying at a cabin on the beach, it has enough room to fit all of us. Oh, and there will be two other schools training there at the same time we will be training there," Tsubaki added.

"Please work hard, and remember to not disturb the other two teams."

"Who are the other two teams?" Takashi asked.

"They are Hyotei Gaken and Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku."

"Damn!" Ayumi said under her breath. "Why the hell does Hyotei have to be there?!"

No one heard her, but the few people who were standing beside her gave a curious glance.

"Don't forget to meet us at 11am, Sunday!" Tsubaki shouted.

~Flashback End~

The girls were all suppose to meet today, they were going to go and buy some new sports gear for the trip. Tsubaki also had to buy some extra stuff that they could use while at the training camp. Miki put on her shoes and left the house, shouting out a "goodbye" to her parents.

The girls all met up with each other in front of Koizumi's guitar studio. But of course, all of the guys were having lunch at the burger shop across the street. Tsubaki wasn't with the girls, she was waiting at the park.

"Eh? Koizumi-chan!" Eiji shouted from inside the burger shop.

All of the girls looked over to the place, Eiji was waving his hand, and he was sitting next to the window.

"Damn," was all Koizumi said before she and the rest of the girls sprinted off.

They could all hear a bell ring from behind them, and footsteps. The bell was from the door of the burger place, and the guys all ran out to chase after the girls. The girls sped up, sprinting now. They could easily outrun the guys, if there was a place to run to. They ran past the park and saw Tsubaki waiting for them next to a Takoyaki stand. The girls did a sort of U-turn and ran back to Tsubaki. The boys ended up running past the girls when they stopped. The momentum of their sprints made go past the girls. They stopped about a good ten meters away.

"Tsubaki-buchou! Sorry we're late," Koizumi said.

"Why were you guys running away from the boys?" Tsubaki questioned, one eyebrow raised.

"Um, no reason. Just thought we would jog here, you know, good training and all."

"I see..." It seemed as if Tsubaki didn't quite believe them, yet.

"What are you doing at a takoyaki stand?"

"Buying takoyaki."

Two buff, mean-looking guys were making takoyaki and selling it. Koizumi almost laughed out loud at the sight of the two. The two guys were Tsubaki's most trustworthy bodyguards from the yakuza. The tall, lean one was named Hosono Suzuki, and the buffer, chubby one was named Matsudo Yano. They were the funniest guys on earth and they were always worried about Tsubaki.

"Hey! Why did you guys run away from us?" Momo asked. The guys all came back, looking at the girls.

"Oh, we didn't hear you," Ayumi replied. "That's why we started running.

"No. You guys started running because you heard us!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!!!"

"We have to get going now," Tsubaki stated. "Before the day ends."

"Oh, yeah, right. Going, now, to the place," Saori said, a little confused.

"You are welcome to come with us," Tsubaki said to Tezuka.

"I'm pretty sure the guys would appreciate being able to go to the store before the trip tomorrow," Tezuka nodded.

The big group all walked away. Suzuki and Yano didn't trust the guys yet, so they decided to follow them. No one was going to lay a finger on Tsubaki. The two just sneaked quietly behind the group.

"Hey, those guys from the takoyaki stand are following us!" Oishi said, appalled.

Everyone turned around to look at the people. But all they saw were two elderly guys, walking. Tsubaki cursed a little bit in her mind. The "two elderly guys" were actually Suzuki and Yano in disguise. If you're going to follow someone, change clothes every time they see you so that it doesn't seem like you're stalking them. Suzuki was carrying a huge basket full of their disguises.

The group started walking again, but this time, they were slightly on their guard. Tsubaki was going to give those two some heck of a beating as soon as she got home.

"Someone else is following us now!" Eiji whispered.

They looked back, only to see the two _ugliest_ girls in the world! Suzuki and Yano had dressed themselves in girls' school clothes and were pretending to be Fuji's fan girls. They were shouting things like "Fuji-sama" and "we love you". Fuji, instead of pretending to be Faye's guy, started walking away faster. These two "girls" were just way to creepy to even interact with.

"You sure do get a lot of weird stalkers, Fuji-sempai," Ryoma stated, taking a sip of the ponta that he had brought with him.

"I've never seen them before," Fuji admitted.

It seemed like forever until they got to the sports shop. Maybe it was because every time they looked back, someone was there. And the people they saw, all looked vaguely similar. Of course, Tsubaki could tell who they were right away. She would recognize them no matter what. Koizumi, having been Tsubaki's best friend since they were kids, recognized them too. Koizumi tried to hold in her laughter every time she saw them dressed up as something. She couldn't help it, they were way to funny to ignore. The other girls knew that Tsubaki was yakuza, but they didn't know who had relations to her.

Two "bird watchers" entered the sports shop five minutes after the others had. They were looking at binoculars and were talking about bird watching. They sure made convincing actors.

Tsubaki was buying tubes of tennis balls. She could hear exactly what the two were talking about. Of course, to go along with their disguises, they were talking about birds.

Tsubaki walked up to them with a smile plastered politely on her face and said, "Hey, if you guys are interested in birds, there's this great bird viewing spot, downtown. You know, next to that big, old, Asian-looking house, with the label on it that says 'Oto Clan'. It's a _really_ nice place, and I suggest you two go there."

"Thank you...Miss. We appreciate the offer, but we have to watch over a rare specie of this certain type of bird, it's very rare, and great things are in store for it. We don't want it to get hurt or anything. Especially now that it is migrating with different types of birds," the two guys replied nervously.

"Is that so? Well then, I guess you'll have to suffer the consequences when the bird decides to hurt the weird bird watchers that are stalking it."

"Tsubaki-san, are these guys bothering you?" Tezuka came up asking.

"No, it's fine. They just wanted to know if there were any good bird watching spots around here. I suggest that we leave now. Tomorrow is a big day for all of us, and we better go home to rest."

"Good idea, I'll tell everyone now to finish up what they're doing."

Everyone bought at least one thing; from shoes, to rackets, to weights. Everyone bought something. They really were excited for tomorrow, for the training they were going to get, but they weren't in the greatest spirits about going with each other.

The girls separated from the boys as soon as they could, and walked themselves home, even though some of the guys insisted on walking them home. Ayumi called a limo, of course, and offered to drive everyone home, but no one excepted. It was a nice day for walking.

Tsubaki, when she came home, was not in a good mood. Her father and mother questioned about what happened, but she didn't answer. So she waited up until her guards came home and gave them the most terrible beating of their supposedly natural lives. She was the next heir to the Oto Clan, and if she couldn't handle some "dimwit guards", she wasn't worthy to lead. She had been trained her whole life, and that made it all the worse for the other two.

All that was left was how to get through tomorrow, and how to get along with not only the boys' team, but the two other schools too.

* * *

**_People, if you want me to update...I need more reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories._**

**_Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile._**


	10. Let's Go To The Beach!

**Chapter 10**

**Let's Go To The Beach!**

Everyone was waiting at the school already. Today was the trip to the training camp at the beach. The regulars were kind of excited. They were going to the beach, which was fun. And training was kind of fun too, but going with each other was _not_ fun. It was true that the regulars got along better now. But it was kind of an act that they all put on when they were in front of their captains.

"Where is Sakuno-chan and Tomoka-chan?" Ayumi asked, getting restless.

"I don't know. Sakuno-chan usually gets lost, but Tomoka-chan is with her, so it should be no problem," Miki stated.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to ask them to come along with us," Aine sighed.

Everyone had decided that it would be easier if they brought along some people to help them. The guys had said that when they were training up in the mountains, they brought Sakuno, Tomoka, Kachiro, Katsuo, and Horio. The five of them had helped a lot with the cooking and the cleaning. They would probably come in handy during this trip too.

"We'll go look for them!" Katsuo exclaimed, dragging Kachiro and Horio away with him.

The regulars were just standing around, not knowing what to do. Without the freshmen things became more awkward. They all just hung out yesterday, but they didn't really talk much. The guys liked to tease the girls for some reason. They were actually just trying to piss them off though.

There were some people in the boys' group that thought about all of the funny things they could do at the beach. There were also some people in the girls' group that thought that they could do some things too. Revenge. It was the ultimate adrenaline filler. The girls wanted to be better than the boys, and they would do (almost) anything.

"If they all don't come in five minutes, we'll be forced to leave without them," Ryuzaki-sensei announced.

Right after Ryuzaki-sensei said that, the five freshmen came bursting around the corner, out of breath, and a little more than dirty.

"I'm so sorry for the trouble I caused!" Sakuno said, bowing her head. "If it wasn't for me we would've been here already."

"It's not your fault, Sakuno," Tomoka said. "She fell down a ditch, and we couldn't get her out. It was really deep. There's some construction going on and we didn't see the sign."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault," Tsubaki comforted.

"Everyone! Into the bus! We don't want to be late!" Ryuzaki-sensei said through a bullhorn.

All of the regulars and the freshmen climbed into the bus. The bus was really divided. Sitting on the whole right side of the bus was the girls' team, and sitting on the whole left side of the bus was the boys' team. The freshmen that weren't regulars were all sitting in the back rows together.

The conversations were divided too. The girls only talked to the girls, and the boys only talked to the boys. Tsubaki and Tezuka would occasionally say something to each other about the training sessions at the beach, but other that that, nothing.

The trip to the beach was an hour long, and when everyone finally reached the beach, they didn't feel like doing anything. The bus ride was long and tiring. But when everyone saw the ocean, the expressions on all of their faces changed. The sand was practically white, and it looked like soft powder. The ocean was a clear blue that seemed to have giant, golden sparkles in it because of the Sun's reflection off of it.

Tezuka coughed a bit until everyone looked at him. "Okay, as you all know, there will also be two other teams here. But we just found out that the other two teams didn't just bring the boys' regulars, they also brought the girls' regulars, like we did. So please get along with both the boys and girls of Hyotei and Rikkai Dai."

"Where will we be staying?" Eiji asked.

There were three big beach houses on this beach. Each were different colors; there was a white one, a cream one, and a white-blue one. Most of the regulars already guessed where they were staying: one of the big beach houses. But which one?

"We'll be staying in the white beach house. Hyotei will be staying in the white-blue one, and Rikkai will be staying in the cream one. Atobe-san owns all of the beach houses and offered to let us stay in one of them. He also gave the same offer to Rikkai and they accepted also."

The regulars either all shrugged or nodded and followed Tsubaki and Tezuka to the beach house that was bigger than most of their houses. Tezuka produced a key from his pocket and opened the door to the house.

Gasps arose from everyone—except from Kumiko, Ayumi, Tsubaki, and Tezuka—as they saw the interior of the house. There were orchids and hibiscuses everywhere. All over the entryway were white candles in glass jars, flowers were wrapped around all of the candles. Everyone walked in deeper, admiring the decorations. There was a living room that had two wicker couches and some wicker chairs with white padding on them. There was also a wide screen TV and a fireplace, above the fireplace was a picture of a different beach. The house had a kitchen, a game room, and eleven bedrooms upstairs with two beds in it each. The kitchen had the newest appliances and the bedrooms had the most comfortable beds and two big wardrobes in each room. The game room had a mini bowling alley, a pool table, some arcade games, and a classic pinball machine.

Tsubaki put a piece of paper on the fridge with a magnet. "Here are your room assignments. Atobe-san said that there is a different colored candle outside of each room. That is how you'll figure out which room is yours. There's also a different flower hung on each door. It'll be easier to find your rooms since there are no room numbers. As soon as you all get settles a little bit, get down here again and we'll discuss what we'll be doing here."

Everyone crowded around the fridge to see who there roommates were. The list looked something like this:

**Room Assignments**

**Girls:**

White/Morning Glory: Oguri Tsubaki & Eto Ayumi

Red/Poppy: Toyama Saori & Izumi Miki

Blue/Tulip: Faye Morgan & Ishimaru Kumiko

Purple/Geranium: Yoshikuni Koizumi & Ikezawa Aine

Pink/Rose: Ryuzaki Sakuno & Osakada Tomoka

**Boys:**

Green/Petunia: Oishi Shuichiro & Tezuka Kunimitsu

Orange/Carnation: Fuji Shusuke & Kikumaru Eiji

Yellow/Daffodil: Kawamura Takashi & Inui Sadaharu

Black/Hollyhock: Kaido Kaoru & Echizen Ryoma

Beige/Zinnia: Momoshiro Takeshi & Horio Satoshi

Gray/Pansy: Mizuno Katsuo & Katou Kachiro

"Where will Ryuzaki-sensei be?" Kachiro asked.

"She'll be staying at a cabin a ways off from here," Tsubaki answered.

Everyone ran upstairs to unpack what they had brought. Some of them were even jumping on the bed from excitement. The rooms were bigger than the rooms that most of them had. The sheets, blankets, and pillow cases were all made from silk.

Tsubaki and Tezuka were waiting downstairs patiently for everyone else to come down. They both unpacked quickly and went to the entryway. Soon, all of the others were downstairs too.

"We'll be here for a week. But we'll only be training for six days," Tezuka said.

"What do you mean buchou?" Momo asked.

"Since we just arrived today, you must all be tired. Today is Sunday, so today is a free day. You get to do whatever you want to today. Tomorrow will be the first _real_ day of training. So, just go and do whatever you want today. But I still expect you all to be polite and well-behaved to everyone on the beach."

"Is today the 'off day' for the other teams too?"

"It could be. But don't get your hopes up. Their rest day might be the last day."

"Enjoy this freedom while it lasts. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. Just listen to _koitsu_[1]." Tsubaki said pointing to Tezuka.

"Huh?!" all of the girls gasped. That was not what their captain usually said. Maybe the beach was bringing out her yakuza side. Her speech was changing and she was getting informal. She was talking like how she talked when she was at her home.

"Ha ha!" Koizumi said awkwardly. Her laugh was really fake. "You've been watching too many shows Tsubaki-buchou! Let's go upstairs and change into our bathing suits!" Koizumi grabbed Tsubaki's arm and dragged her up the stairs quickly.

"Okay! I'm gonna go upstairs to change too!" Ayumi shouted, pointing weirdly to the staircase before running up.

All of the other girls agreed with an awkward expression and ran up the stairs too. They didn't want anyone to learn about Tsubaki's background, especially after Tsubaki had hid it for so long. If anyone knew, Tsubaki might get kicked out of school. And if she didn't, she would be known as the scum of the school. For some reason, yakuza weren't respected. The girls didn't care what Tsubaki's background was though, they liked her for her. That's why they knew about her.

There was a loud scream of excitement before everyone burst out of the door and ran to get good spots. Ayumi and Miki were setting up beach umbrellas and beach blankets. The others just went around and had fun.

Koizumi was sitting off somewhere with her guitar when a girl with brown crimps came up to her. "Hey, my name is Satomi Kyuri. I play singles three in Hyotei."

"Um, hi. My name is Yoshikuni Koizumi. I'm from Seigaku," Koizumi replied. She was wondering why this girl wanted to talk to her.

"You want to hang out? All of the girls on my team are too busy screaming over how hot the regulars are in their trunks. I love the guitar."

"Um, sure?"

Kyuri grabbed Koizumi's arm and pulled her to where the Hyotei regulars were. And the girl regulars were drooling over the boy regulars, exactly like how Kyuri told her.

"Look! A Seigaku regular!" Kyuri announced to the people.

Koizumi's mouth fell open. She was shocked at how the regulars were acting. She cleared her throat before she said, "I have to go put my guitar away, okay Satomi-san?"

"Please, call me by my first name! Won't you play something for us?"

"I really can't my teammates are looking for me."

Atobe came up and said, "Why don't you play a song for Ore-sama? Ore-sama would love to hear one, especially from such a pretty girl."

"Sorry, I don't play for spoiled heirs that think they can get any girl," Koizumi said before running off to her own team.

"Ore-sama will have to have a talk with the Seigaku Girls' Team."

"I can't believe she said that to Atobe-sama!" a girl with a black bob said.

"Calm down, Hibiki. She's okay with me," Kyuri said.

"Yes, Kyuri-buchou. You lied to her about being singles three, right?"

"We can become good friends with them."

* * *

Most of the girls were just hanging out around their beach umbrellas and were talking. Aine was building a sand castle, it was a replica of the Taj Mahal. Aine was awesome at building sand castles, and could win the national sand castle building contest if she wanted to.

Momoshiro came by, and without looking at where he was going, stepped directly on Aine's sand castle and kept on walking.

"Momoshiro-kun!" Aine stood up yelling.

"Huh?" Momo asked turning around.

"Look at what you did!!!" Aine was pointing at her destroyed Taj Mahal.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't just say sorry!"

"Fine." Momo sat down right next to Aine and started to help her rebuild it.

"You're doing it wrong! How about you get me buckets of sand and I build it."

"Whatever you say..."

Just then a short girl with short blond curls and fair skin came by. Momoshiro's eyebrows rose up into his hair. It was the cutest girl he had ever seen. She looked like a summer fairy. Maybe she was the perfect girl to make Momo forget about Aine. Aine had already rejected him, so why not try to date another girl?

Momoshiro stood up and ran his hand through his hair a couple of times. He walked up to her and said, "Hey, my name is Momoshiro Takeshi. I'm from Seigaku."

"Hello, my name is Tenma Mei. Call me Mei-chan! I'm from the tennis team from Rikkai!"

"Would you like to hang out tonight? There's a big bonfire going on."

"Sure! It seems like fun!" Mei blushed a shade of pink and batted her eyelashes at Momo.

Momoshiro was officially over Ikezawa Aine. Or...that's what he was thinking. He would go to the bonfire tonight, fall in love with Mei, and live happily ever after. Momo had the most simple plans. He thought that at least the sight of him and Mei would make Aine a little jealous.

Aine saw the two and came up to them. "You two are a pair? How cute! I hope you have a fun time!"

Aine didn't even seem to mind that Momo was with someone else. Aine was truly happy for Momo. She couldn't feel sad at all. She was already thinking about how to get the two closer together.

"Data. Data. Data. Data," Inui was murmuring those words as he watched all of the regulars hang around.

Nothing was going on. Inui was disappointed by the lack of action between the boys and the girls. His only good data so far was that Ayumi had come up with a plan to get revenge on the boys. He didn't know what the plan was though.

Inui decided to go and find Ayumi.

_

* * *

_

_'God! What is wrong with me?'_ Tsubaki was angry at herself. She was losing her cool, she already made a slip up today. She should've never said anything in the first place. How was she going to face the boys' team? The girls' team already knew all about her, but no one else knew anything.

Tsubaki was walking around the beach, trying to stay away from her team. It wouldn't be good to confront them too soon. She went farther down the beach, she couldn't even see her teammates anymore.

"Are you okay? You seem as if you're thinking about something serious," a blue-haired boy said. His hair was kind of wavy and it was chin length. He was definitely a bishounen, but Tsubaki could tell he was a boy, even though he looked like a girl. His voice was gentle.

"I'm fine. Excuse me," Tsubaki said, trying to get past him.

"My name is Yukimura Seiichi. I'm the captain of the Rikkai Dai Boys' Tennis Team."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Is there anything I can do to help you? You look … as if you're alone."

"I'm fine, honestly. I just made a mistake and I can't talk to my teammates now."

"Hm? Did you do something to make them angry or sad?"

"No, but they might know something more about me."

"If there's anything I can do to help, just ask me. I'll be over by the cream beach house. But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're the captain of the Seigaku's Girls' Tennis Team, Oguri Tsubaki, right?"

"How do you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't know who you are? You were amazing in the girls' kantou tournament. The captain of the girls' tennis team is wanted for other schools. But, you really don't get any justice at your school, do you?"

"True, I don't. But I do the best for my teammates, and it doesn't matter to me if I get attention or not like the boys' team. It's also true that the girls' team gets zero attention while the boys' get all of the attention. But I just want my team to do good."

"Your team is one of the best in Japan, is what I heard. But I still don't see how you still don't get any attention. The girls' team in Rikkai gets the same amount of attention as the boys'. The girls have even more fans, most of them boys."

"I have to get going. I have to help with the bonfire tonight. Good-bye Yukimura-san. _Genkidena_[2]."

Yukimura waved good-bye and shouted out, "Watch the bonfire with me tonight, Tsubaki-san! I would love to get to know you more!"

* * *

Girls were swooning all over the place at the sight of the boys' regulars from Seigaku, Hyotei, and Rikkai Dai. The three schools had all met and were talking about the upcoming tournaments.

"Someone from your school was very rude to me today, Tezuka-san," Atone Keigo stated.

"Who was it?" Tezuka asked.

"Some blond girl. I don't know who she is. All I know is that she plays the guitar."

"Speaking of which," Eiji said. "where are all of the girls?"

"We're here!" Hibiki shouted as the Hyotei girl regulars ran towards them.

"We're here too!" Mei yelled out. The Rikkai Dai girl regulars came too.

Everyone waited for fifteen minutes before it started raining, _hard_. Thunder was rumbling and lightening struck the sky. It didn't count as a slight rain anymore, it was a storm. The three teams ran to the nearest beach house—which was the Seigaku beach house—and got towels to dry off with.

"Where's the girls' tennis team?!" Oishi shouted. His motherly side showing. "We have to get them!"

* * *

1. Koitsu: Vulgar way of saying "this guy"

2. Genkidena: Take care in Japanese

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile.**_


	11. Competition Part 1

Sorry everyone. I know it's taking me forever to update! But please just stay with me, I'll try harder. I swear!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Competition Part 1**

"Do you think the guys are worried?" Ikezawa Aine asked her teammates.

"Nope, not at all," Kumiko stated, sipping a cup of tea.

The girls had been walking around the beach and met a nice elderly couple. When it started to storm, the girls had followed the old couple to their small beach cabin. The cabin was small, but nice and comfortable. It had a very homey feeling.

"Kawaii!" Koizumi shouted out, glomping Kumiko. "You look exactly like a doll!"

"Get off me!" Kumiko shouted out, laughing.

"So . . ." Miki started. "Did any of you meet the girls' tennis teams for the other schools? Did you meet any of the guys too?"

"Yeah, I met some people," Koizumi answered. "The girls were . . . okay I guess. And the guys were totally rude. Especially some guy named Atobe I think."

Ayumi almost spit out her tea, but she regained her posture and gave Koizumi a serious look. "Don't go near Atobe. He's a serious player, plus, he's also a spoiled brat. He thinks he can get anything he wants, and he—"

"Looks like someone knows Atobe well," Kumiko said.

"Well, yeah," Ayumi admitted, crossing her arms across her chest. "Our families are pretty well known, and our families often have dinner together. I don't like him very much."

"Hey, Tsubaki," Koizumi asked, turning towards the captain. "You've been acting really strange ever since we left the beach house. Is it because of what you accidentally said?"

Tsubaki turned towards her teammates and sighed. "Yeah. You know what will happen if people find out. I might even be kicked out of the school."

The room was silent for a few minutes before Saori shouted out, "It's so boring here! When is the storm going to let up?!"

"Calm down, Saori," Aine said. "We'll be out of here soon. And don't be so rude! We're guests at someone's house."

"I can't help it! It bothers me to just sit still for long periods of time like this!"

Saori then rapidly jumped up and ran outside of the door.

"Saori!" everyone yelled out.

They were all about to go after her, but Kumiko stopped them. The look on her face would be enough to make anyone sit back down. "Just leave her. It's her own fault that she ran out like that. Anyways, I'm _pretty _sure that nothing is going to happen to her."

"_Pretty_ sure?!" everyone said back to her. "You're so heartless Kumiko! How can you just let one of your friends run away like that?"

"Maybe I can't," Kumiko replied, leaving everyone (except Tsubaki) a bit confused.

"Stop confusing everyone!"

"I'm sorry. That's just how I am." With that Kumiko had a smirk on her face that soon turned into a creepy smile, causing everyone to look away from her.

The storm let up about thirty minutes after Saori ran out of the cabin. Everyone stood up from their positions and stretched a bit. To be honest, they didn't like to sit still and do nothing in a cabin either, it was just that they had more control than Saori did on that kind of stuff. She always was acting on her physical emotions. She couldn't stand still for too long, or else she would feel trapped.

"I wonder if Saori is okay," Aine whispered.

"Of course she is! She's a big girl!" Koizumi gave out a big laugh and slapped Aine on the back.

In the distance, the girls could hear something calling them. But they thought it was just the wind so they ignored it. But the sound came again, except even louder this time. They all turned back to see the guys' tennis team running towards them, and they were soaking wet.

"What idiots," Kumiko whispered under her breath, only to receive an elbow in the stomach from Tsubaki.

"Be polite everyone, they did come looking for us," Tsuabki scolded.

Tezuka was the first to arrive, and he said, "Oguri-san. I hope that everything is under control. We all got very worried about you guys when you didn't come back once the storm started."

Snickers were heard in the background, along with a few "yeah right"s from the girls. They didn't believe the guys would ever go and do something like this to them, especially since they were still in their war. Even if they were forced to be nice to each other, they were still fighting on the inside.

"Really, huh? Worried?" Ayumi questioned.

Ayumi received a glare from Tsubaki, and she immediately shut up.

"Thank you for trying to search for us, Tezuka-san," Tsubaki said.

"It was no problem, truly."

"Ai! How come you girls aren't wet?!" Eiji whined.

"Because we're good like that," Kumiko stated. "Unlike you guys, we were geniuses and went inside before the storm started."

"Um, did any one of you guys see Saori?" Miki asked.

Both of the tennis teams were silent for a moment. The truth was that none of them saw Saori.

"Oi! Now we have to search for her?" Kumiko groaned.

"Stop being mean, Kumiko!" Aine huffed.

"I'm not! I'm just saying . . . I bet we're all tired from the storm. She's probably back at the cabin, being harassed by who knows who."

"Um . . . that's probably true," Momo said.

"What?!" all of the girls (except Tsubaki) screamed out. "What are you talking about."

"Well . . . there is the Rikkai and Hyotei boy and girl teams back at our cabin. They got stuck there when the storm started."

"Oh great! She's stuck with the loser player!" Ayumi groaned.

"Loser player?" the guys questioned.

"Never mind that! We have to get back to the cabin now!"

"What are you afraid that someone is going to make a move on her or something?" Inui asked.

"No! I'm afraid that someone is going to make her angry or something, and she's going to get into a fight with someone!"

No one replied to that comment, instead, they all started running towards the cabin. The sand was making them slower, and they were working a bit harder than if they were running on concrete or dirt.

"Wow! This is good exercise!" Faye stated.

"Of course it is," Fuji replied. "Anything I do with you is good."

Faye groaned internally at Fuji's attempt at trying to make her like him. They weren't even in front of a crowd, there was no reason for him to say that. She could tell from Fuji's aura that he was just kidding about the comment, and that he didn't mean it.

They reached the cabin, and they saw the door hanging open. Indeed, Saori was in the cabin. But she wasn't getting angry at anyone . . . for once. She just stood there looking shocked.

The girls poked their head around the door and whispered, "Saori! Come out here!"

Saori whipped her head around and dragged everyone into the cabin, including the guys.

"I see you all made it back," Atobe said with a flip of his hair.

"Yes, of course we would make it back," Oishi said.

Dot. Dot. Dot. That was how the moment was. It was awkward for everyone and it made them all a bit uncomfortable.

Then, Atobe saw Ayumi and walked up to her, giving her a hug, and said, "Ayumi! I haven't seen you in the longest of times! How have you been?"

Ayumi gagged a bit and pushed away from Atobe. "I see you're still the same as before, and I'm fine. Not that you really care."

"Of course I care!" Atobe then pulled Ayumi to him again and whispered in her ear. "You know what our parents are talking about right? The arrangements?"

"What are you talking about?" Ayumi whispered back.

"I guess you didn't know that our parents are thinking of an arranged marriage. We are part of two of the richest families in Japan."

Ayumi pushed away from Atobe again, except this time, with more force. "You bastard! That's a lie! You're just trying to mess with my mind."

Everyone was staring at Atobe and Ayumi. He didn't even flinch when Ayumi screamed that at him. "It's not a lie. It's the truth. Ask them. I guess we'll be spending a lot more time with each other." Atobe gave Ayumi a wink.

Ayumi almost lunged at Atobe to kick his ass, but Saori was holding her back. "Calm down!"

To change the subject, Tsubaki said, "What are you guys still doing here? The storm has cleared up and I'm pretty sure all of you must be tired and want to go back to your cabin."

"Tsubaki!" Yukimura called, walking up to Tsubaki until they were about 5 inches apart. "I was truly worried about you. I thought there was something wrong." Yukimura then graced Tsubaki with the kindest and gentlest smile anyone had ever seen him give. The Rikkai team was shocked speechless, and so was the Hyotei team.

Koizumi pulled Tsubaki's shoulder and whispered, "Care to tell us what you have going on with the Rikkai captain?! He even used your name without a suffix!"

"There's nothing going on," Tsubaki whispered back.

"I would also like to know what is going on between you and the Rikkai captain, Oguri-san," Tezuka whispered in between their faces.

"Excuse me, Tezuka. This is a burrito, taco conversation. Nachos (Not yours)!" Koizumi said out loud. "Oh wait, did I just say that out loud?"

About everyone in the room was snickering a Koizumi. They were holding back some laughter while they nodded their heads at Koizumi's question.

"How cute," Bunta Marui said bluntly from the Rikkai team. "I think I could like you."

"What are you saying?!" Eiji yelled out loud.

"What? Jealous? You like her and you don't want me to go after her?" Bunta asked.

"That's not it! It's just that you're not allowed to like anyone from the Seigaku tennis team! It's just weird!"

The girls from the Rikkai and Hyotei teams just rolled their eyes at the conversation. They didn't say anything. But the girls from Rikkai were really shocked about their captain, and the some of the girls from Hyotei were angry that Atobe had hugged Ayumi and told her something secret. They were also angry at Ayumi for getting angry at him. Of course, not all of the girls from the Hyotei team felt that.

"This is gay," Kumiko said. "I'm out of here, punks."

"Watch your language!" Oishi called out.

"Shut up! Gay isn't a bad word, moron!" Kumiko called out looking over her shoulder.

"Be more polite!"

"I am polite! Just not around you weirdos!"

Oishi was going to yell something back, but Kumiko was already long gone by then.

"What a strange attitude," Masaharu Niou stated.

"Very strange," Akaya Kirihara agreed. "Her attitude is nothing like how she looks. I now understand what people mean when they say, 'don't judge a book by its cover'. She may look like a doll, but her personality is nothing like that!"

"You gotta love her for that!" Koizumi said, plopping herself in a chair.

While the girls were conversing with the other two tennis teams. The guys were having a secret meeting right outside of the door.

"I don't like what's going on!" Oishi whispered. "The guys from the other teams are practically throwing themselves at the girls. That is not appropriate."

"I agree with you! We should kick their asses!" Eiji said.

"You're only saying that because you like Koizumi!" Momo taunted.

"Not even! And you're only dating that girl from Rikkai because you want to get over Aine for dumping you so harshly!"

"We weren't even dating, idiot!"

The two guys got in an argument and were yelling at each other.

Meanwhile, the girls from the Hyotei team had sneaked out and were discussing things.

"If the guys are just going to trip over themselves and fall for the girls on the Rikkai and Seigaku team, we should also start flirting with the Rikkai and Seigaku teams too! The boys were all flirting with the girls from Rikkai until the girls from Seigaku came along, then, they started flirting with them!" Akari, the vice captain said.

"I don't like how Atobe-sama was acting with that Ayumi chick!" Hibiki whined.

"Will you guys be quiet for a moment?" Kyuri asked. "I know most of you have crushes on the Hyotei guys, but I always did like Fuji from Seigaku."

The girls from Hyotei all agreed to do what the guys were doing. Even if some of them didn't like it.

On the other hand, the girls from Rikkai were discussing the same thing.

"I'm already going on a date with Momoshiro from the Seigaku team," Mei announced.

Everyone looked at her. She just shrugged her shoulders a blushed a bit. She really did kind of like Momoshiro.

"What about Yukimura-sama?!" Kyoko, the youngest girl asked. "He wasn't flirting with anyone, and then when that captain came in, he was tripping over himself for her! What are we going to do?"

"Just do what your instincts tell you to do. Mei already has a date with someone. Go find someone else from Seigaku or Hyotei," Tanaka Nana the captain said.

With that, the competition had started.

* * *

_**People, if you want me to update...I need more reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile!**_


	12. Competition Part 2

**Chapter 12**

**Competition Part 2**

"No!!!!!" Yoshikuni Koizumi shouted out. "Why me? Why not someone else? Like Saori or Ayumi or something?!"

"Hey!" Saori and Ayumi shouted at the same time.

"Why? How could the gods curse me so?" Koizumi was kneeling on the ground and huge tears were coming out of her eyes. She wouldn't stop crying no matter what anyone said to her. In front of her face was her guitar, and it was smashed to smithereens. "Why? Why? Why?!"

"Koizumi! Calm down!" Miki knelt down next to Koizumi and tried to get her off of her knees.

"Why?! My guitar!!!!!" Suddenly, Koizumi's head snapped towards Eiji and she jumped to her feet. "I am going to kill you, Kikumaru Eiji!!! You destroyed my guitar! You brought it outside and then slipped and fell on it! I am going to kill you!"

"Nya! Please calm down, Koizumi-chan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eiji shouted out, slowly backing away from her.

"I forgive you!" Koizumi's face broke in a smile and she walked up to Eiji and gave him a hug.

Everyone stared in shock at Koizumi's sudden change of attitude, and Eiji was very grateful she wasn't going to hurt him.

As Koizumi was hugging Eiji she said, "Psych." Her face changed into something scary and everyone was shocked into seeing Koizumi all evil looking. Her hands found their way to Eiji's neck and she started strangling him while shouting, "You thought I actually meant that?! If 'sorry' was enough, there would be no need for hell!!!!!!"

"Koizumi(-chan)!" All of the boy and girl regulars shouted out.

It took all of the girl regulars to yank Koizumi off of Eiji while she was shouting stuff like "*bleep*" and other various things of the sort.

"I am so sorry," Eiji said, kneeling down on the floor with his head to the ground. "I am begging you to forgive me."

Koizumi ignored Eiji's apology and stormed out of the cabin.

"Eiji-sempai! Are you trying to get yourself killed or something?" Ayumi asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt her! Honestly! I didn't mean to make her guitar all . . . bad looking."

"Bad looking? You destroyed it! You know that it's important to her! You know that her guitar is her life. She yelled at Momoshiro-san one time because he bumped into her bike and her guitar fell off of her bike. Thank goodness it was in a case, or else Momoshiro-san would not be alive at this moment."

"I wouldn't be alive . . . ?" Momoshiro asked. "Uh . . . I'm never going to be near her guitar again . . ."

A silence filled the air before Tezuka said, "It's about time we start to train, this is our second day here, and we already had a break day yesterday. So everyone, let's get to work!"

"Yes, sir!" the girls shouted all silly like laughing at each other.

"Be serious everyone," Tsubaki scolded.

All of the regulars went outside and started running. The sand was slowing all of them down, which was giving them a great workout.

"You . . . know . . . what's a great idea?" Saori said between gasps. "If the guys want to train harder, they should run on the sand with us on their backs."

"That might just kill them," Ayumi laughed out loud. "Ohhhh, Koizumi's going to get in trouble if she doesn't show up right now. She must still be angry at Eiji-sempai."

"Who's talking about me?" Koizumi suddenly appeared out of nowhere and was running alongside of the girls.

"You're not angry at Eiji-sempai anymore?" Ayumi asked.

"You know I can't hold a grudge." Koizumi's face was expressionless as she said that, and Eiji who was on the other side heard, sighing in relief.

"I wouldn't believe her if I were you," Faye whispered in Ayumi's ear. "She's still angry, her aura is blazing red and she's super duper angry."

"Seigaku boys' tennis team!" various voices called out. It was the part of the Hyotei and part of the Rikkai girls' tennis teams. The other half must have been at the other two schools training grounds.

"Psh! It looks like that guys are distracted, so let's ditch them and run to the beach tennis courts," Saori whispered.

"I don't think it's such a good idea to leave the guys with fan girls," Aine whispered back.

"Stop being such a goody two shoes, Aine!"

"I agree with Aine," Miki stated.

"You know what? You Aine, are only saying that because Momo is dating someone from Rikkai, and you Miki are only saying that because you and Takashi-san are friends. So get over them!"

In a second, Saori grabbed the two girls by their arms and ran off with the other girl regulars. They were running as fast as they could, and at least Saori was strong, she was able to half drag them while they were running.

Of course, the girls made it to the tennis courts first. They all started to train like crazy for some reason. It was like they were trying to get through with their training first, but that wasn't going to work, because no matter how fast they trained, they were suppose to train for five hour, which meant that going fast was going to mean nothing.

"Everyone, please calm down," Tsubaki ordered.

All of the girls stopped and looked at Tsubaki.

"Wow," Koizumi said, "you are seriously different from at school and at home. When I go to your house, you're more laid back, and at school you're this whole different person. Is it because you can't act like a true yaku—!"

"Be quiet!" Tsubaki whispered in Koizumi's ear. Her hand was over Koizumi's mouth. "Don't say it out loud!"

After Koizumi nodded furiously, Tsubaki finally let her go. "I only am serious at school because it helps restrain me."

The girls all nodded as if they understood, but they truly didn't. Tsubaki gave a sigh and started to train with the other girls. After about thirty minutes, the guys finally showed up. The girls didn't say anything they just trained harder.

Saori was doing situps on the edge of the courts, and as soon as the guys came, Kaido started doing situps too. As soon as he started Saori was going even faster, and when Kaido saw her going faster, he went faster. Soon, they were both doing over three hundred situps, but neither wanted to give up first.

It was time to rally, and the girls almost made a show of saying that the war was still technically on, even though the captains forbade it. Right away, Koizumi had challenged Eiji. It was part of her revenge on him. He gave a big gulp and started to rally with her. Koizumi was hitting the tennis ball so hard that it couldn't really even be considered as rallying. Also, her shots were always aimed at someplace hurtful . . .

"Nya! Koizumi! Stop trying to hurt me!" Eiji shouted out.

"I'm not trying to hurt you at all, Eiji-san," Koizumi replied, her innocence radiating out of her in a possibly dangerous way. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Koizumi still played incredibly dangerously with Eiji until Tsubaki and Tezuka couldn't take it anymore and both said, "How about we all go and train with the other teams?"

"Why?" some of the regulars cried out.

"It will be good data on them," Inui stated, a glint came in his glasses and his eyes sparkled strangely.

"Uh . . . okay . . ." everyone agreed to go, they knew that when Inui was in that mood, he was likely to give them some Inui juice.

The teams walked over to the other courts and started watching them for a moment before Inui interrupted the practice by asking his friend, "Renji, is it okay if both of our teams practice with both of your teams?"

"Of course," the man called Renji said from Rikkai.

"Eh? What is going on here without Ore-sama?" a voice called out from the distance. Soon the Hyotei teams had come and they were all training together too.

All of the girls from all three teams looked annoyed with each other. They didn't want to make eye contact, and they didn't want to even be near each other. Of course, the Hyotei and Rikkai teams were trying to flirt with the other teams, but the girls from Seigaku just wanted to run out of there.

"I hate this awkward feeling!" Faye whispered. "I hate seeing all of these auras mixing with each other all weirdly. Let's ditch."

"I agree there," Ayumi said.

"We are not going anywhere," Tsubaki said from behind them.

"Woah! Tsubaki-buchou . . . What are you doing?" the two girls sweatdropped.

Tsubaki was holding on to the back of both of their shirts. There was an expression in her eyes . . . the expression that she usually had when she was at home! It was her tough yakuza personality showing through. There must have been something about the beach that was making her all . . . yakuzaish.

All of a sudden Koizumi lunged across shouting, "Damn it! Snap out of it!"

Everyone turned to look at Koizumi just as she slapped her hand over Tsubaki's eyes. There was an awkward silence as all of the boys and girls from the other team looked at them. Three. Two One. Tsubaki snapped out of her regular personality and took Koizumi's hand off of her face. She held a blank expression on her face and continued to act as if nothing had happened.

"That was a super close one!" Saori whispered.

"You're telling me!" Koizumi agreed. "Why is it always me that has to protect Tsubaki?"

"Because you're her best friend," Miki answered. "Friends help each other. We all know that any of us would have done that, but you did it first because you have an instinct for it. You've been protecting her in that way since elementary school. And she protected you from bullies."

"But I can't protect from a monster."

"What monster?"

"Look over there." Everyone followed Koizumi's glace and saw Yukimura talking to Tsubaki.

"Hello, Tsubaki," Yukimura said.

"Hello," Tsubaki replied.

"That was a bit . . . exciting, wouldn't you agree? All of a sudden, the blond girl from your team jumps across the whole court and slaps her hand over your eyes."

"That sure . . . was . . . interesting."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure that your were okay, Tsubaki. You are okay, right? You're not sick or injured?" Yukimura placed his hand over Tsubaki's forehead as if to check her temperature, but to everyone else, it looked like a sort of secret flirting technique.

The girls from Seigaku ran up to the guys from Seigaku and shooed away the other girls from the other teams.

"Tezuka-san! Aren't you going to do something about that?" Ayumi asked.

"Do what about what?" all of the guys asked.

"That!" Ayumi pointed towards the obvious lovey-doveyness between Tsubaki and Yukimura. "Are you going to lose to the captain of a different school?"

"Wait, why are you helping Tezuka?" the guys asked.

"Well, we'd rather have Tezuka get with Tsubaki than Yukimura who we don't even know that well. Now go over there and do something!" The girls pushed Tezuka toward the two people.

"Do you think he actually like-likes her?" Saori asked.

"Yes," Inui replied. "You should see him in class. He always talks to her and pretends he doesn't understand stuff when he does just so he can ask her for help and talk to her."

"Serious?!" all of the girls asked.

"Serious."

"Are you telling us the truth?"

"He is," Fuji replied for Inui. "I've seen him act like that."

The girls all turned towards Tezuka and saw that he was conversing normally with the two other captains.

"He's not making a move! How come?"

"He is _Tezuka_ after all."

"Oh, I see your point."

Meanwhile, over at the other group, Tezuka had just gotten in the conversation. "Oguri-san, what are you and Yukimura-san talking about?"

"Oh, just stuff about tennis," Tsubaki replied.

"There was nothing super important in our conversation," Yukimura stated. There was a hard glint in his eyes when he said that. "I was actually having a private conversation with Tsubaki.

"I should really get back to my team," Tsubaki said.

Just as she was turning around, a voice called out, "Momo-kun!!!" It was the girl Mei from Rikkai, she ran up to Momo and jumped on his back. Both Momo and Mei were laughing and hugging and kissing each other like crazy.

"I think I'll go over there with you, Tsubaki, and stop the flirting that's going on," Tezuka said.

The two captains came back to their team just as the Hyotei girls' captain walked over to the Seigaku team. She thrust out her hand at Fuji and kind of purred, "My name is Kyuri, and I'm the captain of the Hyotei girls' tennis team."

"Hey!" Koizumi called out. "You said that you played singles three to me yesterday."

"I lied." Kyuri said that with no regret. Then she turned her gaze back to Fuji and her expression turned into a sexy one.

Faye was witnessing the whole thing, and the only thing she could think of was,_ 'Yes! Someone's flirting with that sadistic sempai of mine! Maybe he'll actually start to like her and leave me alone! Then I won't get jumped by random people anymore! Please, please like her!!!'_ Faye was cheering on the inside.

"Would you like to go out on a date?" Kyuri asked Fuji.

"I'm sorry," Fuji replied. He then walked over to Faye and grabbed her arm. "I'm dating this." He pointed his finger at Faye's head.

"What?!?!?!" all of the girls and guys from Seigaku shouted out.

"We are not dating!" Faye fumed. "He's lying to you guys!"

"I don't care if you're dating someone else," Kyuri stated.

"I'm sorry again," Fuji replied.

"I won't give up." With that, Kyuri started to walk away, flaunting her 'ass'ets.

"This is gay! Why did you lie to her and say we were dating?!" Faye shouted at Fuji.

"But I'm not lying," Fuji said innocently.

"But you're not telling the truth because we're not dating!"

Faye turned to her teammates just to see tears in their eyes. "Faye, how could you? First of all, how could you date someone without telling us? Second, how could you date the enemy?!"

"We're not dating!!!!!"

"I think we are," Fuji said, his head popping up right beside Faye's as he hugged her from the back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't believe him!" Faye shouted as she elbowed herself away from him.

"We are," Fuji said to all of his teammates including the girls.

"I cannot believe this," Inui said while writing furiously in his notebook.

"We. Are. Not. Dating." Faye said through her teeth. She was shaking with anger.

"I'll prove it to everyone that we're dating," Fuji said.

"You can't though! Because we're not!"

Fuji opened his eyes and grabbed Faye's chin and forced a kiss on her mouth. All the while, she was punching him and kicking him. She even grabbed onto his head and tried to force his head away from hers.

When he finally let her go, she shouted out, "You first kiss stealer!"

"Okay, that was obvious that she so did not want to kiss you!" Saori shouted out.

"I think you guys are not dating," Ayumi said.

"We're not," Fuji replied. "I just wanted to steal her first kiss."

"Oh, that's it!" Saori said, rolling up her sleeves, but Tsubaki smacked the back of her head and dragged all of the girls away to a court far far away.

"I can't believe you just did that," Eiji said to Fuji.

"You have guts," Momoshiro replied.

"It's wrong to force a kiss on a girl," Oishi stated.

"Whatever," Fuji said. "Let's go train."

_**

* * *

People, if you want me to update...I need reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile.**_


	13. Bonus: Remember Our Christmas?

**Bonus Chapter:**

**Remember Our Christmas?**

It was a long day of practice and the girls were all strewn around the room that had the TV. Some of them were reading, some were watching TV, and the others were just doing . . . nothing.

"Hey guys," Ayumi said, "do you guys remember our first Christmas together?"

"How could we forget?" Saori said sarcastically. "That Christmas was trouble. It was fun, I'll admit that, but it was trouble."

"Trouble?!" A voice called from right above the girls' heads.

In a second all of the guys ran into the living area saying, "Trouble? What trouble?"

"There is nothing that is trouble," Tsubaki said calmly. "The girls were just talking about our first Christmas together as friends."

"Christmas?!" all of the guys said.

"Yes, Christmas."

"It's almost summer, and yet you guys are talking about Christmas?" Eiji asked.

"We are just reminiscing," Miki stated.

"There is a Christmas show on right now," Aine said, pointing to the TV.

All of the guys craned their necks to look at the TV, and indeed, there was a Christmas show playing on TV. Actually, it was just a Christmas episode for an anime that was on.

"How nostalgic," Koizumi said, slumped in her chair. "I hate remembering things because sometimes they make me sad."

"We should definitely start remembering then," Kumiko said.

"Kumiko! You meanie!" Koizumi threw a couch pillow at Kumiko's head.

"Don't throw that at me!" Kumiko threw it back at Koizumi's head.

"Stop it you two!" Tsubaki shouted.

The two immediately stopped and slumped back into their seats.

"Christmas is cool and everything, but the whole Santa Claus thing creeps me out a bit," Kumiko admitted. "I mean seriously! 'He sees you when you're sleeping, he knows when you're awake, he knows if you've been bad or good.' Now seriously, doesn't that just kind of creep you out, they make Santa seem like a stalker or something of the sort. Also, did you not hear how many people sing the song; 'I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus"? Not that song makes Santa seem like a man whore."

"I . . . guess I see you're point," Miki sweat dropped. "But you have to like Christmas, right? I mean, well, you aren't exactly the nicest person in the world, Kumiko. So have you ever been bad the whole year and then in December turn good to get into Santa's good graces?"

"That's exactly what I do every year!" Kumiko admitted.

"That is not what good people do," Aine scolded.

"Your point? Would it have been better if during Christmas as a kid, all of the stuffed animals that I got, I ripped out their fur? Because I could have done that as a kid. I hated stuffed animals, and I could have been an even worse kid by ripping out the animals' fur in front of my parents. But I didn't do that."

"That's good, Kumiko," Aine praised.

"I ripped out their fur in a private place," Kumiko finished.

"Okay . . ." everyone in the room said.

"That is very very bad!" Aine shouted at Kumiko.

"I hate stuffed animals," Kumiko stated with a shrug of her dainty shoulders.

"Did . . . did you like dolls?" someone ventured to ask.

"I liked the antique ones. You know, the ones that look like humans and they're counted as collectibles and everything. They are also the dolls that are always killers in scary movies. I hate barbie dolls and baby dolls though. They're gay."

"We all know how terrible you can be, Kumiko. Remember our Christmas party?" Miki sighed.

~Flashback~

"I hate fruitcake!" Kumiko complained.

"Well too bad! It's the only food we have to eat right now since we're stuck in a bleeping snowstorm!" Saori shouted back to Kumiko. "You know what? Give me that F-ing fruitcake! You don't deserve it!"

"Stop fighting you two! We're going to be stuck here for a long time until the blizzard clears up. So we have to all get along!" Aine said.

"It's not my fault that Saori's apartment has nothing but wine and fruitcake!" Kumiko shouted back.

"Hey! I live here with my dad! And he's a bartender so he collects wine. He's not a drunkard or anything of the sort!" Saori fumed.

"Everyone. Calm down." Tsubaki commanded. With three words, she was able to make everyone quiet.

"So . . . what do we do here at Saori's house? And Saori, can you turn up the heat?" Ayumi asked, rubbing her arms.

"What a princess," Koizumi said.

"I'm sorry for being born into a rich family."

"I'm not saying it's your fault."

"Everyone is fighting," Faye stated.

"I truly do wish everyone would just calm down a bit," Miki agreed. "The storm is making every one of us aggravated. It's not good to be angry at friends."

"Everyone's aura is red, and it's not for Christmas," Faye said.

"How about we do something? Like play a game or something?" Koizumi suggested.

"Perfect!" Everyone agreed.

"So what should we play?" Aine asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Ayumi suggested.

"Maybe," Koizumi contemplated. "But I want something different. Truth or dare is sooooo cliché and outdated."

"This Christmas party sucks!" Kumiko said.

"Well, you didn't think that earlier," Saori said.

"Yeah, but that was before I knew that I would be spending Christmas Eve with you guys being stuck in a snowstorm with nothing to eat but fruitcake!"

"Don't say that," Miki said.

"Well, I'm saying it!"

"Okay," Tsubaki sighed, "everyone is obviously a bit irritated. I don't understand how we are all able to have sleepovers constantly without arguing, but when we get stuck because of a snowstorm, everyone argues. It really makes no sense to me."

"We are so sorry, Tsubaki," everyone said.

The girls just laid around the living room all night until one of them suggested that they all go to sleep. During the middle of the night the girls had woken up because of the sound of rattling.

"What is that?" Koizumi asked sitting up.

"I don't know, maybe it's just the wind shaking the vents or something," Saori answered.

The girls heard even more rattling and it was even louder. The rattling was coming from one of the vents that was in the wall.

"There's someone there!" Kumiko whispered.

"Maybe it's Santa!" Aine suggested.

"Stop being a kid, Aine! We all know that Santa comes down a chimney, not in a vent!" Ayumi said.

"Flippity flip flip fliperstein!" Saori said. "I can't afford to fix the vent if some fat guy is going to try and bust in!"

"It's dark and we won't be able to see who it is!" Faye said.

"I'll be right back!" Kumiko said before running into Saori's kitchen.

A foot came out of the vent followed by a body, but it wasn't anyone fat, it was someone quite lean. The guy got out and turned back to the vent where another foot was coming out. The other person had a hard time coming out of the vent, and it appeared as if he was stuck. His belly was too big, and when he was finally yanked out of the vent, he fell on the lean guy.

"It's Santa with his assistant!" Aine whispered.

"Ojou-sama!" the two said.

"Yano? Suzuki?" Tsubaki started to say.

Out of nowhere, Kumiko came out of the kitchen with a gigantic frying pan and hit both of the men on their heads. Over. And over. And over. And over again. She hit them about ten times before Koizumi stopped her.

"That's someone we know!" Koizumi said.

"Oops. Oh well," Kumiko shrugged. "I'll wake them up." Kumiko went back into the kitchen and brought out a bucket full of ice water and poured it onto the two men.

The two guys jumped up suddenly and shook their heads, saying, "Tsubaki-sama! We've come to take you home on the order of your grandfather!"

"It is storming outside, there is no possible way to get back. I have no idea how you were able to break through the storm and come here," Tsubaki said.

"I can't believe you guys came!" Koizumi burst out laughing, holding on to her stomach. "And I can't believe you got beat up by a girl that looks like a doll!!!! That is so freaking pathetic!"

"You are being quite mean, Koizumi-chan. And we thought you were our friend. We have known you for as long as you've known Tsubaki-sama, which is about ten or eleven years," the two said.

~Flashback End~

"And that's what happened!" Koizumi said, abruptly ending the story. She didn't want to tell anymore because if she did, the boys would find out that Tsubaki was a yakuza, and it would reveal a lot about everyone.

"That's it?" Eiji asked.

"Of course not," Ayumi said. "But we don't want to tell you anymore."

"That's unfair!"

"Life isn't fair."

"Didn't you guys ever celebrate Christmas together?" Miki asked.

"No," all of the boys admitted.

"But our little chibi Ryoma's birthday is on the twenty-fourth of December!" Eiji said.

"Wow . . ."

"I can't believe how strange your Christmas was," Inui said while writing in his notebook.

"Yeah yeah. Data," Saori said.

"At least we have interesting Christmases. You guys have boring ones," Koizumi said.

"Maybe we should all celebrate Christmas together next time," Tezuka suggested.

"No!" all of the girls said.

"I think that would be a great idea. We would all get along and it could be a thing for the tennis teams," Tsubaki said.

"Ugh! That sucks!" all of the girls groaned while the boys laughed.

_**

* * *

People, if you want me to update...I need reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile.**_


	14. Competition Part 3

**Chapter 13**

**Competition Part 3**

"I hate his guts!" Faye shouted out while rallying with Saori. Saori was a good match for her since she was strong and wouldn't hold back.

"Who doesn't hate his guts?" Saori panted.

"I just can't believe he stole my first kiss! Now all of the guys from the other team are making assumptions! Assumptions!"

"I think that you need to learn a word called revenge. That's right, say it with me. Revenge." Saori had a sort of weird smile on her face as she said that.

"Are you really Saori?" Faye asked. "That soooo does not sound like the Saori I know."

"Oh sorry, I was pretending to be Kumiko."

"Me?" Kumiko asked. "Well, that was a terrible impression. You have to smile like this while saying it." Kumiko smiled a smile that showed all of her teeth and it was like she was the Chesire Cat from Alice in Wonderland. She tilted her head back and sort of looked down at Saori and Faye.

"Okay, stop that," Ayumi said, walking over. "You're starting to seriously creep me out, especially since you look like such a . . . doll."

"Isn't that the whole point?" Koizumi asked, wandering over too.

"No!" Aine shouted out. "You mustn't scare peole so! It's a bad thing, and can't we all just be nice to each other?"

"Tsk. Tsk. Aine. So typical," Ayumi scolded.

"I sort of agree with Aine, but I also think that it might be a good idea to creep out the other team," Miki said.

"I'll go scare the other team. Who wants to see?" Kumiko asked.

"Ahem!"

All the girls turned around to see their captain standing there.

"May I ask why you girls are all just standing here talking instead of practicing?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sorry Tsubaki-buchou!" all the girls said.

"You're being unfair, Tsubaki," Koizumi said smiling. She slid up to Tsubaki and put her arm around her. "We all know that two captains are fighting over you right now. First Tezuka Kunimitsu, and now Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku wants you!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tsubaki said.

"Don't play dumb! Can't you tell that they both like you?"

"I cannot. Anyways, you girls just go ahead and do what you want. Practice is over for now." Tsubaki walked away and about halfway across the courts, the girls all saw Tezuka and Yukimura come to Tsubaki at the same time.

"I think that Tezuka normally wouldn't do this, but he's only hanging out with Tsubaki more because he doesn't want her and Yukimura to be alone together," Ayumi said.

"I have to agree with you there," Saori agreed.

"Since we have the rest of the day free," Kumiko started, "I think that we should mess with the other teams."

"Aw! But they're done too! Look!" Koizumi said and pointed. It was true, the other teams were leaving the courts and were heading who knew where.

"They're all gonna change and go to the beach," Faye said while shielding her eyes.

"We should do the same then," Miki said.

The girls all ran to their cabin and up the stairs. They quickly pulled on their swim suits and tripped over each other while going down the stairs. While they were heading down, and couple of the Seigaku boys were heading up the stairs at the same time.

There was a huge collision as they all crashed into each other. Unfortunately, Koizumi landed into Eiji's arms and Saori fell on top of Kaido.

"Watch where you're going!" Saori shouted.

"Hisssss, you watch where you're going!" Kaido hissed.

"Well I would! If you would watch over yourself!"

"Would you mind getting off of me?!" Kaido shouted.

Saori got off of Kaido, but then she stomped on his stomach and ran out the door.

"Why that—!" Kaido instead of going upstairs ran after Saori instead.

"Hello, Eiji-kun," Koizumi said. It was as if she and Eiji were in some awkward embrace while lying on the floor.

"Uh . . . Koizumi-chan?" Eiji asked. His face held a bit of fear in it because he thought that Koizumi was going to hurt him again. But his face was also a bit red from having a girl wearing a bathing suit lying on top of him.

Koizumi turned her head away from Eiji and looked back at the stairs. Her eyes bulged a little bit because none of the girls were there anymore! They had all disappeared!

"What the—?! What happened to all of them?" Koizumi asked to no one in particular.

"I think that they left," Eiji said. "Um Koizumi? Would you mind getting up?"

Koizumi got up, but she was still sitting on Eiji's stomach. There was a harsh and mean glint in her eyes. She may have looked dazzling like an angel to anyone else's eyes because of her long blong hair and deep blue eyes, but to Eiji, she looked like a monster that was going to tear him to shreds.

"Koizumi! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to break your guitar! Seriously! And I promise to pay you back, just don't hurt me! Please! I'm begging you for mercy!" Eiji blurted out.

The look in Koizumi's eyes got soft for a moment, but then hard again. "I'm not going to hurt you. Far from it, cat boy." Koizumi got off of Eiji's stomach and walked out the front door, leaving behind a very scared Eiji on the floor.

Meanwhile, on the beach, everyone was just chilling. The Hyotei and Rikkai Dai teams were on the beach and the Seigaku teams were too. Inui was standing near the waves writing in his notebook about the events that had happened that day. The water rose and touched his ankles and receded back to the ocean.

All of a sudden hands came from behind Inui and he thought that he was going to be hugged by a random girl. Instead, those hands didn't hug him, they grabbed the notebook that was in his hands and threw it into the ocean. Inui turned around to see a most stunning Ayumi in a very expensive bathing suit. She had a sassy look on her face and her hands were on her hips.

"I hate it when you take data on us," Ayumi said.

"It doesn't matter that you threw that out," Inui said. "I have an amazing memory, and I still remember everything that happened today. Also, I wouldn't be much of a very good data man if I didn't have copies of my notebooks."

"You know, you should go out and live a little bit instead of just taking data all of the time."

"Tennis is my life. You have no idea how important it is to me."

"Oh yeah? More important than your . . . glasses?" Ayumi reached up and snagged Inui's glasses before he could do anything. She ran away down the beach and Inui followed her.

"I can't believe you're able to chase me!" Ayumi called out behind her.

"I'm not blind you know, I can still see your outline and shape. Ayumi-san! Give me back my glasses!"

"No way Inui-sempai!"

The chase continued halfway down the beach before the two were interrupted by none other than Atobe Keigo.

"What are you two doing?" Atobe asked.

"Nothing," Ayumi said, handing Inui back his glasses.

Atobe casually slung his arm over Ayumi's shoulders and she squirmed under his arm.

He bent down to whisper in her ear, "You should get used to this. After all, we are . . . engaged."

"Don't remind me!" Ayumi shouted out.

Inui just gave a questioning glance at the two of them.

"I can't marry you," Ayumi said out loud.

"And why is that?" Atobe asked with a smug smile. He knew that she didn't like him, but that's what made her interesting, she was a challenge.

"Because . . . because . . ." Ayumi bit her lip as she was thinking of an excuse. "Because I'm already in love with someone! And we're dating!"

"Oh? Who?" Atobe raised one of his eyebrows, he hadn't heard that Ayumi was dating anyone.

"Um . . . Inui!" Ayumi ran to Inui and grabbed his arm. She started to drag him away and she said under her breath, "Please play along. My parents and Atobe's parents want us to get married, but I don't want to marry him, so please just pretend that you're my boyfriend and that we're in love. Maybe it'll cancel the plans."

Inui's glasses gave off a glint as he said, "I'll pretend for now, but you owe me something."

* * *

Kumiko sighed as she plopped down under her beach umbrella. She would think of ways to torture the other teams later, but right at that moment, she needed to relax and breath. She laid down on her beach blanket and closed her eyes. She was able to relax for a few minutes before someone came up beside her, she could feel their presence.

"Who are you?" Kumiko asked without opening her eyes.

"Puri~ I can't believe you forgot me."

Kumiko opened her eyes to see a half-naked Niou Masaharu. He was leanind over her and his silver ponytail hung over his shoulder. His spiky hair looked sharp, and the tiny birthmark on his face made him look a bit more feminine.

"Why are you here?" Kumiko asked coldly while sitting up.

"I can't even say hi to my crush when I want to anymore?" Niou asked.

"Crush?" Kumiko scoffed. "Yeah right. How about you go and try that lame pick-up line on someone else? Or maybe you already used it on every female on this beach already?"

"Ouch. You have spunk."

"And who ever said that that was illegal? Now leave me alone before I rip off your head or something."

"Such a violent girl," Niou stated, but he showed no indication of leaving. Instead he spread his beach towel out right next to Kumiko. "You can't tell me what to do or where to go, so I'm just going to lie here right next to you."

"Whatever," Kumiko snapped, "but don't expect me to talk to you or anything."

"I don't. Haha"

* * *

On the beach somewhere, a Momo and a Mei were making out like animals. Momo hadn't really expected to like Mei. He liked her . . . a bit. But not nearly as much as he still liked Aine. He thought that if he got with another girl, he would get over Aine and be able to make her jealous at the same time. She wasn't jealous though, she was happy for him. She was happy for the happy couple.

"Hmmm," Mei said, "I don't want to kiss anymore. Let's walk around."

"Okay," Momo absentmindedly agreed.

He and Mei were walking hand in hand and Momo was lost in his own world. He was daydreaming about him and Aine holding hands and walking on the beach instead. He didn't notice when Aine had come up to the two.

"Hi Mei-chan! Hi Momoshiro-kun!"Aine greeted happily. She held a bucket of seashells in her hands, and Momo knew that she was going to go and make another sand castle.

"Hello, Aine-chan," Momo said while not looking at her.

"Aine-san," Mei greeted coldly. "Well, me and Momoshiro have to go, nice to you. Talk to you later. Ta Ta. Whatever. Bye."

Mei dragged Momo away from Aine. Momo looked over his shoulder at Aine and he saw a sort of sad look on Aine's face from Mei's coldness towards her and the abrupt leaving of Momo and Mei. Momo felt a little bit of dislike sneaking into his feelings for Mei. He still liked Aine and he didn't want anyone to be mean to her, not even his current girlfriend.

* * *

Fuji had a smile on his face as he thought about the feel of Faye's lips on his own. He had kissed someone before, but he had never kissed Faye. Sure, they had been caught in some scenes that made them look like they were doing things, but they never really were. Like when they were caught in the classroom by Inui. It looked like Fuji had unbuttoned Faye's shirt and that they were about to go farther, but it was just that Faye had gotten beat up by his fan girls.

"Fuji-san!" a girly voice called out.

Fuji sighed before turning to the girl and giving her his fake smile. It was the captain of the Hyotei Girls' Tennis Team.

"Hello, Kyuri-san," Fuji greeted.

"Are you sure you don't want to go on a date with me?" Kyuri asked.

"I'm sure. I already told you that I'm dating Faye. I kissed her in front of you, isn't that enough?"

"You can kiss anyone and it doesn't have to mean anything. You'll have to do something more to convince me."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Like have sex or something."

Fuji's eyes popped open at the idea of Faye and him having sex. It was an interesting idea, but he didn't want to have sex yet. And he wouldn't try to force Faye onto him.

"You can have sex and it doesn't have to mean anything," Fuji retorted.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't do that to her."

"You want to bet?" Fuji asked with his eyes open. He hated not taking a challenge, but he still wasn't going to force Faye.

"No, it's fine. I can see that you're serious about her."

"Good then. Now leave me alone Kyuri-san."

* * *

Tsubaki had been with Tezuka and Yukimura all day. It was obvious that they weren't going to leave her side until the other one did first, and Tsubaki gave out a sigh. Maybe the other girls were right, maybe the two did like her.

"Tsubaki, is it okay if we go and look at the stars tonight?" Yukimura asked smiling. He always smiled at her in the most gentle way.

"No Oguri-san, will you watch the stars with me?" Tezuka asked. He seemed very uncomfortable to be asking such things.

"I think," Tsubaki started, "that we should all go and watch the stars, the girls and boys from the Seigaku, Rikkai, and Hyotei teams. I'll go and organize that right now. I'll meet up with all of you tonight." Tsubaki ran off in the direction of the cabin. She sighed in relief as she got away from the two.

Behind her, glaring at each other were the two captains of the boys' team for the Rikkai and Seigaku tennis clubs.

_**

* * *

People, if you want me to update...I need reviews! Reviews fuel the writer's mind and help the writer come up with better stories.**_

_**Hey! If you guys want to see what the characters look like, the links to their pictures are up on my profile.**_


	15. Competition Part 4

Sorry it took so long everyone. Also, sorry this is such a boring chapter! I'll do better next time! And you'll see what happens!~

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Competition Part 4**

"I just heard something very very interesting you guys," Kumiko said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Interesting? Like what?" the boys and girls of the Seigaku tennis teams asked. Everyone was there except for Tsubaki and Tezuka.

"Well, I heard that Yukimura-san asked Tsubaki to go and watch the stars with him tonight, then Tezuka-san asked her! And now because Tsubaki is Tsubaki they're all going together instead."

"That is very interesting indeed," Inui said while writing in his notebook.

"Also," Kumiko said, "I heard that Ayumi and Inui are dating now."

"What?" everybody shouted. "How is that possible? They don't even like each other!"

"Um, it's true," Ayumi admitted. "We are dating, but it's not really anything."

"After all that's happened how could you do this to us, Ayumi? We're at war here with the boys!" Koizumi asked.

"Now hold on everyone," Miki said, "I'm pretty sure Ayumi has a good reason for doing what she's doing."

"Thank you Miki," Ayumi sighed. "I'll tell you guys the story now but you have to swear not to utter a word of it anywhere okay? Well, my parents are very rich as you all know. They're the heads of the AO corp and as you also know we're the second richest family because the Atobe family is the first. Well, me and Atobe's parents got a crazy idea and decided to make us . . . engaged . . . so what I have to do right now is pretend that I'm dating and in love with Inui and then the engagement will probably be canceled since my parents love me enough to not force me to fall out of love with someone."

"Why would they force you to marry someone like Atobe if you weren't in love? That's so cruel!" Aine sniffled as tears were apparent in her face.

"Aine, why are you sad?" Momo asked.

"I think that it's just so sad! It's not fair for Ayumi!"

"Aw, are you okay though Aine?" Momo asked.

Momo was just about to hug and comfort Aine when the whole Seigaku Girls' Team cleared their throats really loudly and glared at Momo. They could have killed him with their looks and it was clearly stated that they did not want Momo so close to Aine. So Momo moved a bit away from Aine.

"What's the problem girls?" Momo asked.

"There's no problem at all," Saori said, "but I think you shouldn't get so close to my _best friend_. You see Momoshiro-kun, you are dating a different girl, and we all think it would be best if you didn't give Aine mixed feelings. She is a very innocent girl and she's naïve also, but that does not mean you can take advantage of her kindness while you are in a relationship with another girl. And if you have feelings for Aine, then dump the other girl."

"What?" Aine said while looking upwards through her teary eyelashes.

"It's nothing Aine, don't worry about it. You also shouldn't worry about Momoshiro so much and you shouldn't be so nice either."

"I can't help it though, I'm nice to everybody. Being mean is just so hard."

"Anyways, we're here to discuss Tsubaki and Tezuka and Yukimura!" Ayumi shouted.

"So does that mean that we're all going to go and look at the stars tonight?" Saori asked.

"I guess it does mean that," Eiji said. "I want to see what's going on with those captains!"

"Why are the captains getting together anyways?" Momo asked.

"It's not our business to go and snoop in what Tezuka does," Oishi sighed.

"Stop being a wimp Oishi," Kumiko said.

"I am not being a wimp! We have to respect other people's privacy!"

"That's wimpish, Oishi-sempai. Would any other guy care if we did anything like that?"

"Well, I don't want you girls to get in trouble, and I know that the boys will be curious to see what happens too so they will also follow along on your plans so the boys will also get in trouble!"

"Aren't you a bit of a snoop too, Oishi-sempai?" Ryoma asked while casually sipping ponta.

"What do you mean Ryoma?" Oishi exclaimed.

"Well, I remember when Momo had forced me to come with him and Ann to go somewhere and then you, Inui-sempai, Eiji-sempai, and maybe Kaido-sempai had all followed us and were watching us. You guys thought that we were in a love triangle and that we were dueling for Ann. Then when Kamio came you guys freaked out even more and were talking about love squares."

Oishi blushed a deep red color and looked away from the group.

"I guess that settles it," Koizumi said while standing up. "We'll just have to go and see what they're up to tonight."

"But only couples look at the stars!" Oishi said while trying to discourage the snooping. "We'll look very strange if we're all just in one big group like we are now looking at the stars."

"Then we'll go in couples," Ayumi stated. "I'll go with Inui since we're already suppose to be a couple."

"Fuji will go with Faye since they kissed!" Eiji shouted.

"I did not kiss him!" Faye shouted back at Eiji.

"You did too! We all saw it!"

"Well, we all saw Fuji kiss Faye and Faye struggling," Saori said.

"They did kiss though . . ." Kumiko contemplated.

The whole room went silent as the group thought about what to do with Faye and Fuji. The two did kiss and Fuji seemed like he would be more than happy to be coupled with Faye. Faye on the other hand wanted to be as far away from him as possible. Because of him, she had gotten hurt countless times by his fangirls and every other girl that liked him.

"Okay let's skip them then," Miki suggested. "We'll just do everyone else first and then come back with them."

"Why not just go in the couples that we were in at the Hanami Festival?" Aine suggested after she had gotten a hold for herself.

"That's a great idea!" Takashi exclaimed. There was a racket in his hand as he said that. "Yeah! Yeah! Baby! This will be the greatest plan on earth!" Someone took the racket out of Takashi's hand and he apologized for his loud outburst. He rubbed the back of his head and sat down again.

"So it's Oishi with Kumiko, Koizumi with Eiji, Me with Kaido, Aine with Momoshiro, Miki with loud Takashi, Faye with Fuji, and Ayumi with Inui. Right?" Saori asked everyone.

"Why do I have to be with such a girly guy?" Kumiko grumbled. "He's such a goody two shoes that he won't even let me breath out a profanity! He always stops me and says something like, 'That's bad!' He's such a wimp!"

"That is very rude, Kumiko!" Oishi scolded. "Just for that we will have to be grouped together, I'll make sure of it."

"Koizumi is going to kill me!" Eiji exclaimed. "She hates me for breaking her guitar and now she's going to harm me so much! I don't know what to do! Please don't make me go with her!"

"Too bad Eiji," Koizumi said in a very happy tone.

"What about me?" Faye asked. "I'll be stuck with this guy who forced a kiss on me!"

"You knew you liked it," Saori said. "So just go with him."

"How can Momoshiro and Aine go together? Momoshiro has a girlfriend, remember?" Ayumi said.

"Oh yeah . . ." everyone sighed.

"I guess Momoshiro just won't be able to come with us then. Aine can be a part of another group if she has to be, or she'll go alone. She's the dreamy nice type of girl that would do something like that," Koizumi said while rubbing her chin like an old man.

"But I want to go!" Momo exclaimed.

"Well explain to your girlfriend who hates Aine why you're going to go and watch stars with her," Saori sassed.

"I don't know what to say . . . maybe she won't notice?"

"She's always all over you. How can she not notice? It's impossible not to notice!"

"So I suppose you either just can't come along or you can go with Mei, and I don't thing she'll be so happy with that."

"I want to go and see so badly though!"

"Well too freakin' bad, Momoshiro," Koizumi said as she walked up to him and poked his forehead with her index finger.

"We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

With a dismissal from the girls, all of the guys trudged up the stairs. Some were enthusiastic for the adventure, some just wanted to see Tezuka like a girl, and others just wanted to know what was going on. It was going to be fun, and it would be way more fun than anything else that had happened at the camp.

* * *

"The night is beautiful, isn't it, Inui-sempai?" Ayumi sighed.

"It sure is, Ayumi-san," Inui replied.

They were both sitting on a beach towel together on the sand and the waves lapped at the shore. They sat close together, but none of their body parts touched at all. They mad sure it didn't touch in fact, and if you looked close enough, you could see that their postures were a bit stiff as they sat there together.

"Is he gone yet?" Ayumi whispered through clenched teeth.

"Not quite yet."

The two were pretending to be such the lovey dovey couple because Atobe was watching them from afar. They didn't want Atobe to think that they weren't together since Ayumi needed some saving and Inui surely needed _something. _

"I want to see Tezuka, Tsubaki, and Yukimura!" Ayumi whispered again.

"I do too, but it looks like that's not going to happen!"

"Why is Atobe watching us?"

The two sat on the beach and continued to stare at the stars.

* * *

"Momo-kun!" Mei pouted. "Why can't you see the stars with me?"

"I promised Aine I would go with her," Momoshiro replied.

"I hate her! I'm your girlfriend! Not her! So why are you spending time with her?"

"Because she's my friend. You don't restrict me from hanging out with my other friends."

"Because none of your other friends are like her!"

"How come you don't like her?" Momoshiro asked.

"I just don't!" Mei shouted back.

"Well I'm going. If you're not okay with me being with my friends then we'll have to talk about this tomorrow."

"Fine Momoshiro!"

Mei threw her beach towel at Momo before hiking all the way back up to her cabin.

* * *

"Fuji-san," Kyuri whispered in Fuji's ear as she slinked up to him. She was wearing a sexy, black tank top and a short red skirt.

Fuji sighed a big sigh before answering, "What is it that you want Kyuri? I'm meeting up with Faye soon."

"Oh really? So why not have fun with me first?" Kyuri walked her fingers over Fuji's chest and up to his chin where she touched his lips with her index finger. "Think of it as a one night stand, or a friend with benefits. It won't be bad at all. Plus, Faye is such a goody goody. Don't you get bored?"

"Not at all, Kyuri-san," Fuji said. He stepped back a few steps so that there were several feet in between them. "I don't do friends with benefits or one night stands. Get it?"

"That's too bad, we could have had fun."

"I don't think so. Faye is coming right about now so I think you should be leaving."

"I can't stay and chat to the both of you?"

"That wouldn't work out so well."

"Okay, bye then Fuji." With a sweep of her hair, Kyuri turned around and left.

Just as Kyuri left, Faye came in and sat down next to Fuji.

"Did something just happen between you and Kyuri?" Faye asked.

"I just told her to get lost," Fuji replied.

"So nice of you."

"I know."

The two sat there for a bit. Faye was uncomfortable and she was still a bit angry at Fuji for taking her first kiss. She sat as far away from him as she could and she squirmed when she thought he looked at her.

Luckily, she was saved by Koizumi who came up running with Eiji.

"Faye! Faye!" Koizumi called out.

"What?" Faye asked.

"They're not going to watch the stars together yet! They're all going on a group date or something first!"

"What?" Faye and Fuji screamed out together.

* * *

I would appreciate it if everyone would review! Also, if you want to see what the characters look like, go on my profile, and while you're there, you can vote for your favorite characters.


	16. Competition Part 5

I updated! I worked hard on it, and I hope you guys enjoy it. It's not as exciting as my other chapters, in fact . . . it's sort of uneventful, but not so uneventful! So you should still read it! I mean, it's quite funny and there's a lot of things that happen between the couples. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Competition Part 5**

After Koizumi had told Fuji and Faye, they all split up to find the others and they all had a spring in their step for knowing that Tsubaki and Tezuka were going on a date with each other. Kind of . . . Yukimura was there . . . but they had forgotten that for the moment. They had decided to round up all of the others. It was kind of tricky to get Inui and Ayumi because Atobe seemed to be watching them like a hawk.

"We need a plan," Koizumi stated.

"Obviously! We can't spy on Tezuka-buchou, Tsubaki-sempai, or Yukimura-san if they're not here!" Momoshiro grunted.

"Well, how about this, I'll call Tsubaki and pretend to be all worried and then I'll ask her where she is. She'll definitely tell me! I'm her best friend after all, and not only that, but if I act really worried about her, it should work."

"Well call her now!" everyone shouted at the same time.

Koizumi quickly whipped out her cell phone and pressed the speed dial number she had for Tsubaki. The phone ringed for a long time before Tsubaki's voice came out with a "hello".

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki? Is that you? You had me so worried! I didn't see you anywhere on the beach, and I thought you had disappeared or something! I thought something happened to you! Where are you right now? All of the girls are worried about you!" Koizumi half-screamed that in a panicked voice and she made the words sort of blur together because of how fast she was talking.

"I'm fine," Tsubaki replied. "I'm just going to have dinner with Yukimura-san and Tezuka-san."

"Yukimura-san and Tezuka-san? Where? What time will you be back?"

"Yukimura-san insisted on having a fancy dinner at that restaurant called House on the Water. It's the one that's sort of near the beach here. It's called the House on the Water because it's the restaurant that's on the dock that's practically standing in the water. We're not going to eat yet though, we're just going to look around for a bit until 8:30, then we'll eat."

"Oh! I know that place. Okay then Tsubaki. I just wanted to know that you were safe. Now that I know where that place is, it makes me feel better. Now be safe okay? Bye."

Koizumi turned towards her friends and the boys with a smile on her face.

"What?" Kaido asked. "Where is it?"

"It's that fancy restaurant near here called House on the Water."

"What?" Ayumi screamed out.

"What's wrong with that place?" Inui asked.

"Urgh! Atobe's parents own that place! They had it built when Atobe bought all of the beach houses here. They wanted a fancy restaurant nearby. What if Atobe's there?"

"I hope he's not! He'll ruin all of our plans!" Saori exclaimed.

"I know!" Ayumi groaned. She flopped down in a nearby chair and had her hand on her forehead.

"Wait," Miki, the rational mind, said. "What about our outfits? We didn't bring anything formal because we were just suppose to train here. No one will let us in that restaurant dressed like how we are now!"

All of the girls and guys looked down at their jeans and t-shirts before looking at each other and nodding.

"So . . . what are we going to do?" Miki ventured to ask.

"Hmmm," Koizumi pondered while rubbing her chin like an old Asian man, "I guess we could go shopping, but I didn't really bring that much money with me, I didn't think we would need a lot. I guess I could get a pretty good dress for seventy dollars. My only concern is that what if the waiters notice that it's not some million dollar dress? Will they kick me out?"

"I don't think so," Faye said in reply to Koizumi's pondering. "However, if you do buy the dress, you won't have enough money to pay for dinner since it is a fancy restaurant owned by _Atobe's parents. _So it's got to be expensive."

Everyone was muttering about the money expenses and they were all worried about how they were going to get in. They wanted to know what was going on with the three captains. The girls wanted to protect Tsubaki from the two guys and the guys wanted to watch Tezuka try to be "datey" and romantic with a girl, even if another guy was there.

"Hellooooo! Am I no longer visible or something?" Ayumi had a hand on her waist and she was bent forward a bit. She had an exasperated look in her eyes and her mouth hung slightly open in wait of an answer.

No one said anything.

Ayumi rolled her eyes and said, "If you've forgotten, my family is the second richest in all of Japan next to Atobe. Right now it is 7:45. Yeesh, late dinner for Tsubaki, but then again, we haven't eaten yet either. Anyways, that leaves us with forty-five minutes to quickly get a cab over to some store. The mall is the best bet, and then we'll have to hurry over to the restaurant."

"We have to be in disguise," Koizumi said. "So that means that not all of us can go inside."

"What?" everyone asked. They all wanted to see what was going on with the three captains.

"Well, it will be too obvious if all of us go inside. So half of the couples will stay outside and watch through the windows with binoculars. Oh, and you have to wear black clothing, and the other half will all separate and go in at separate times with our partners and pretend we're on a date. Got it?"

There were a few mumbles of complaint, but one look from Kumiko silenced them all.

"So . . . who's going to go in? And who are our partners?" Kumiko asked.

"Wait!" Aine suddenly shouted out. "You said that we have to pretend to be on a date if we go inside right?" Aine looked at the ground with a blush on her face and her two index fingers were touched each other. "Does that mean that we actually kind of have to go on a date with the guys?"

The room was silent for a few heartbeats before it burst into chaos.

"I don't want to go on a date with any of the guys!" Saori shouted out.

"Neither do I!" Faye agreed.

"I don't want to go either," Kumiko grumbled.

"I know!" Koizumi said. "I really don't want to go with any of them. I hate their guts!"

The guys had angry/annoyed looks on their faces.

"What?" Koizumi asked.

"It just makes us feel soooo much better when you admit that you hate us," Momo said.

"Well sorry, but it's the truth."

The guys all grumbled.

"We have to cooperate!" Miki exclaimed. The rational head came out once again. "If we want to do this, then we have to work together! And we can't all just stand here grumbling and muttering about useless things when we should all be in a cab right now! So before we go, we have to pick out who stays outside and who goes in."

Everyone was embarrassed at being yelled at by Miki since she was usually so level-headed. She barely yelled at anyone, so to be yelled at by her meant that they were actually complaining too much. Plus, she had a point. They all had to think fast and work together if they would make it in time to watch Tsubaki and Tezuka . . . and Yukimura.

"Okay!" Koizumi shouted, once again the leader. "The teams that stay outside should be Aine/Momo-kun, Miki/Takashi-san, Ayumi/Inui-san, and Ryoma-kun/Sakuno-chan. Speaking of which, where is Sakuno?"

"Hiding I think," Kumiko said.

"Well, whatever, we'll find her. So the teams inside will be me/Eiji-san, Saori/Kaido-kun, Faye/Fuji-san, and Kumiko/Oishi-san. Got it?"

"Wait!" Faye burst out. "I don't want to go with Fuji-sempai! He's sadistic, I hate him, he stole my first kiss, his fan girls always want to hurt me, and he's always tricking everyone into thinking we're a couple!"

"That's why you two are going in," Ayumi reasoned.

"Well, why don't you and Inui-sempai actually go inside and be the couple since you actually are one!"

"Well, Inui-san likes to study from a distance, and that way, he won't look suspicious for writing in a notebook all the time. Plus, we're not even a _real_ couple. We're a pretend one."

"So? We're all going to be in disguise, so you can pretend to be a couple some more!"

"Since we are all disguised, that means you should be able to pretend to be a couple with Fuji-sempai."

Faye groaned loudly before glaring at Ayumi.

"You don't want to go with me Faye-chan?" Fuji asked too innocently. "That really hurts me feelings you know. I do like you, whether you believe it or not."

"Fa-ker!" Saori whispered.

"We don't have time for this!" Koizumi interrupted. "Ayumi, call two of those van cabs and then we can all get going."

Ayumi called the cabs and in minutes they were there. The group split into two and got in the vans. They split according to what they were going to do for the mission. The groups were people-who-are-going-inside and people-watching-outside.

They all raced into different stores as soon as they got int the mall. Half of them went to a formal tux/dress store while the other half just when to regular stores to buy black clothing. Ayumi had told them to stay together and she intrusted a credit card to the other team while she went with her team. The other team was going to need it more anyways.

The girls in the going-inside team went to the dresses while the guys got their tuxes. The guys were actually pretty fast since they just picked a black tux with a white dress shirt. They got some bow ties to look more authentically "rich".

The girls were taking a long time. Koizumi and Faye were looking while Saori was unenthusiastically looking very very slowly, and Kumiko wasn't even looking! She was just lounging in a chair looking at a magazine.

"Kumiko!" Oishi scolded. "You have to find a dress quick! You dont' want to make everyone wait, do you?"

"Okay okay. Gosh. You're such a mom. I already know what I'm going to get!" Kumiko walked over to a plain, silk, black, strapless dress and paid for it with the credit card. Even though the dress was plain, it cost $250 since they were in a fancy store.

"That's quite a bit for a dress," Oishi stated. There was a crease in his forehead as he worried.

Kumiko walked past him rolling her eyes and sat down again with her bag. "Stop worrying. It's not that much money for Kumiko. I mean, barely anything Ayumi has in her house costs $250, everything is always more! She _that_ rich. So don't worry. Anyways, how much were your tuxes?"

Oishi had an ashamed look on his face as he replied, "It cost $400. We all got the same tux. It is a very nice tux too, but I'm glad we're not in a store like Burberry or anything, or else it would cost thousands."

"Like I said, don't worry, okay Oishi-san?" Kumiko had a caring look on her face for a moment before it turned evil. "But if you want, I can teach you how to not worry. And then maybe we'll be friends. And I'll show you everything there is to know about how to be like me!"

"Um no thanks. I think that would actually be a bad idea. It's not a good thing to be mean or sadistic Kumiko-san."

Kumiko still had an evil look. "_Or . . . _I can always _force_ you to not be scared."

Oishi gulped loudly before shaking his head. He sat down next to Kumiko to wait for the others.

Koizumi was having a hard time finding a dress. She just wanted to buy it and then get out of there. "Eiji!" she barked out.

"Yes?" Eiji had an almost scared expression on his fast as he slinked over to her. He was still remembering about what Koizumi had done to him. He was afraid she was still angry.

"Help me find a dress."

Eiji dutifully looked through the dresses and saw a teal colored one-shoulder. It was simple enough, but elegant and energetic at the same time. "How about this?"

"Perfect!" Koizumi shouted as her head shot up. She was just about to buy it when she groaned. "Everyone! We have to buy shoes! We'll look like idiots going there in sneakers." She quickly rushed to the shoe section and grabbed a random pair of golden wedges. "These are my size? Perfect." She rushed to pay for the dress and shoes as Kumiko groaned loudly.

"I have to get shoes too?" Kumiko complained.

Oishi sighed in a motherly way and said, "What's your shoe size? I'll just go over there and get you something simple."

"Thanks I guess," Kumiko said. "I'm a size five."

Oishi sighed again at Kumiko's chilishness. She could be like such a kid sometimes, but at others she could be either a very scary and sadistic person or a teenage girl who had a very bad temper and a bad mouth at that. She would be a bad influence on children. Oishi picked some black flats and rushed to pay for them with the credit card. It was being passed around like a beer bottle at a stupid teenager's party.

"What do you think of the shoes?" he asked Kumiko.

"Yeah, yeah, they're fine. They're perfect. Black flats with a black dress," Kumiko replied with her arm slung over her eyes.

By the time Kumiko had gotten her shoes, Faye had gotten her shoes and her dress. A black halter dress with a pale pink bow around the waist and a pair of pale pink heels. She didn't want to go with Fuji, but she just had to suck it up and follow everyone's direction. She avoided him as much as possible, and when she went up to pay, he was there.

"Are you avoiding me, Faye?" Fuji asked, right on the target. Faye noticed that he used her name without a suffix. "We are going on a date after all. It's not nice to avoid your date, Faye."

"I'm avoiding you because I have to spend the whole night with you. So I'm trying to see you as little as possible until then," Faye replied.

Once she said that though, Fuji began following her around everywhere so she couldn't ignore or avoid him.

Saori was waiting for them once Faye had payed. No one had seen her choose a dress or shoes, but she had the box and the bag, they did see her at the register, but they didn't see what she got.

Ayumi had called the cabs again, and once they were outside, the cabs were waiting. Ayumi had a frantic look on her face as she was waiting in one of the cabs. She looked a bit relieved once she saw then, but the glare in her eyes said to get in the cab and hurry up. So they scrambled in the cab and got back to the beach house.

Ayumi's team had all dressed in five minutes and Ayumi was fretting over the girls. "You guys can't just go in like that!" she exclaimed when she saw them in their dresses. She was glad that the dresses all reached above their knees, if it was knee length or longer, it would have looked too "prom" and that's what she wanted to avoid. "You have to do something special too! Come to my room."

They followed her obediently.

Ayumi was in such a rush. She did Kumiko's hair in a high ponytail and let her borrow a pair of diamond studs and a diamond necklace. She moved on to Koizumi next. She let her wear a gold necklace and brushed her hair out more. Koizumi had stunning, long blond hair. She secured Faye's hair in a low, side bun and shoved her outside with a matching diamond bracelet and necklace set. Since Saori had short hair, she just brushed it out so that it was smooth and straight and forced Saori to wear some earrings.

The girls walked down the stairs and the guys couldn't help but stare. Some of the guys knew what was coming since they saw the dresses and shoes, but when Saori came down, Kaido was so shocked he couldn't even move. Saori wore a black and white strapless that was elegant, and for once, she didn't look gruff. She looked exactly like she did that time when he and Saori were together at the Hanami festival making wishes on flowers. She looked soft and feminine and vulnerable.

"Okay!" Koizumi shouted out. "No time for gawking! We have to get going!"

They all rushed into the cabs again and got to the restaurant five minutes after Tsubaki, Tezuka, and Yukimura got there.

"Request tables that surround their's, okay?" Ayumi instructed.

"Got it," they all said.

They entered at separate times, and Koizumi went in first with Eiji.

She had requested a table with the maitre' d. She and Eiji quickly covered their faces with their menus as they discussed things.

"Can you see them?" Koizumi whispered an inch away from Eiji's ear.

"Yup, perfectly," Eiji replied. "Can you?"

"Yeah, do you see the others coming in?"

"Fuji and Faye-chan just entered. I see Saori-chan and Kaido-kun right behind them. I have no idea where Kumiko-chan and Oishi is though!"

Koizumi quickly texted Kumiko and asked her what was up, but when she and Eiji looked out the window, they could see that Oishi was scolding Kumiko for doing something mean and Kumiko was just looking annoyed and angry at him. Shortly after, they entered.

Koizumi and Eiji lowered their menus a bit to look at the three captains, and what they saw shocked them so much they almost gasped out loud.

* * *

_**Everyone, please review! Reviews (that are good) make me update sooo much faster I've notice! Because when I get reviews, I feel as if my readers actually want me to continue. Anyways, if you guys want to see what the characters look like, go to my profile, and don't forget to vote for your favorite of my OCs on my profile as well.**_


	17. Competition Part 6

Hello everyone! Just a heads up! Tsubaki starts to feel_ emotion_ in this chapter! So she acts totally different. Well maybe not act, but she's thinking totally different at one part of this story! This would be her natural reaction since she's . . . confused about feelings I guess. Ha ha. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Competition Part 6**

"Did you see that?" Koizumi whispered fiercely into Eiji's ear. "DID you SEE THAT?" As Koizumi was saying that, she kicked Eiji's shin under the table for every syllable in the sentence.

Eiji turned his head away from Koizumi and bit down on his lip. He stifled a cry of pain and composed himself. He turned back to Koizumi with a pained smile on his face. He spoke through his teeth. "Of course I saw that! I just can't believe it!"

"Tsubaki! I feel so bad for her! What will Tezuka say? What will he say?"

"I don't know, but Tezuka-buchou already seems jealous enough of Yukimura-san. If he found out what happened, he would be mega jealous and go berserk or something!"

"Why Tsubaki? Why her? Why?" Koizumi whispers were lost when the waiter came by and asked the strange couple what they wanted to drink. The two ordered water and just picked some random item off of the menu.

The two looked back over to Tsubaki to see that she had a huge blush across her cheeks. Tsubaki never _ever _blushed. Never before had Koizumi seen Tsubaki blush, and they had been friends since they were young kids! The reason for Tsubaki's blush was because of what Yukimura did. While Tezuka excused himself to go to the bathroom, Yukimura leaned in very quickly and gave Tsubaki a kiss on the lips!

"No one is allowed to kiss Tsubaki without her permission first!" Koizumi growled. "Why didn't she just punch the stupid captain and beat him up?"

"What?" Eiji asked. "Tsubaki doesn't seem like the type of person to do that."

"Um . . . yeah . . . okay . . ." Koizumi forgot for a second that Eiji didn't know that Tsubaki was the next heir to a famous Yakuza clan.

Outside, Ayumi, and Miki had their mouths hanging wide open. Aine had looked away in embarrassment, and Sakuno was blushing. The girls were able to find Sakuno at the last minute and drag her alone. She agreed to go because she thought that she would get to go on a date with Ryoma, but she didn't know that they were just going to watch outside through binoculars.

Inui scribbled furiously in his notebook at what he saw, and Takashi also had a blush on his face. Ryoma didn't even care. He was sleeping with his cap covering his eyes. Momo quickly shoved Ryoma and Ryoma fell over.

"What was that for?" he asked angrily.

"Did you see what just happened?" Momo asked.

"Of course I did. But it's Yukimura-san who kissed Tsubaki-sempai, not Tezuka-buchou, so I'm not that interested."

"Come on! It's still something! And think about how Tezuka will react when he finds out!"

"Who says he'll find out?"

"One of us will have to tell him."

"So we'll admit that we were spying on him?"

That one shut Momoshiro up.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Inui whispered. "This is great data! I never imagined in my life that Yukimura-san would ever do something like that!" Inui's voice rose with excitement as he talked about all the data he was gathering from this one spy mission. There were more sounds of furious scribbling as Inui tried to write down as much as he could.

"I don't think this is right," Sakuno mumbled with her cheeks still red.

"Ryuzaki," Ryoma said. Sakuno looked over. "Don't worry about it."

Sakuno blushed again, but for different reasons this time.

"I agree a bit with Sakuno-san," Takashi whispered.

"It's okay Taka-san," Miki comforted him.

"Yeah . . ." Takashi rubbed the back of his head.

"You know what Taka-san?" Miki asked. She pushed her glasses further up her nose.

"Yes Miki-san?"

"I don't hate you."

Takashi blushed a bit at Miki's sudden kindness. They were already sort of friends, but she never admitted before whether or not she hated him or not. He knew that practically all of the girls on the tennis team hated the guys, but Miki had never said anything about it.

"What about the others?" Takashi asked.

"Eh . . . I don't really know them," Miki answered. Which in translation was: I guess I don't hate them _hate them. _I just dislike them.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I wouldn't have minded if we were chosen to go inside and pretend to be on a date."

"Really?" Takashi smiled a bit at the thought of him and Miki on a date. She seemed nice enough and she was a good tennis player. She seemed like a loner, but she was good at conversation.

"Yeah, really," Miki whispered, looking back in at the restaurant.

Aine was sitting close to Miki and heard a bit of what she and Takashi were talking about. She scooted further away because she didn't want to accidentally eavesdrop. She was secretly glad that someone from the girls' team was getting along really nicely with someone from the guys' team. It was a start at least to some peace. Ever since the war started, the guys had been trying to spend a lot of time with the girls, and the girls got very irritable from it.

Aine turned to look at Momoshiro. She realized that she didn't hate him either. In fact, she didn't hate anyone on the boys team, she just couldn't hate them no matter how hard she tried. It was against her nature to hate anyone.

Momoshiro caught Aine looking at him and he blushed a bit, but then he remembered that he had a girlfriend, and then he also remembered that his girlfriend hated Aine. He didn't understand why his girlfriend hated Aine at all. Aine had only been nice to her. In fact, when Momo and Mei first got together, Aine was super happy for them and she even wished them luck.

Momoshiro snapped out of his revery and asked, "Aine-chan, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Huh?" Aine seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in and she blushed deeply. She was embarrassed for being caught looking at Momoshiro for so long. "I'm sorry Momoshiro-kun. I didn't mean to stare at you, I was just thinking."

That made Momoshiro smile a bit, that meant that Aine was thinking about him. He feigned innocense and asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Aine blushed for fiercely and replied, "Oh it was . . . um . . . it was nothing! Really!" Aine didn't want to admit to him that she was thinking about how she didn't hate him. He would feel bad, and plus, she didn't want to give him the wrong impressions since he had a girlfriend.

"Oh really?" Momoshiro had a stupid big grin all over his face because of Aine's obvious lie.

"Yes really!" Aine ended the conversation there by pretending to look through her binoculars again.

Inside, it seemed like the only pair that was getting along was (surprisingly) Koizumi and Eiji. The others were totally unhappy with who they got stuck with. Well, the girls were unhappy since they practically hated all of the boys from the boys' tennis team.

Saori and Kaido couldn't stop arguing.

"Can't you be a bit more . . . classy or something?" Saori furiously whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaido argued back. "Fsssshhhhh . . ."

"That's exactly what I'm saying! The waiter is scared of you because of how you look! Can't you soften your expression or something? Also stop it with the hissing!"

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Well be nice!"

"I am nice!"

"Well be nicer!"

During the middle of their bickering, the waiter came up and just stared at them. He cleared his throat and held up the notepad nervously before asking, "Miss, Sir, are you ready to order yet?"

Saori and Kaido suddenly changed their angry and chagrined expressions into ones that were all lovey-dovey. They smiled at each other and held hands over the table as if they were a real coulple.

"Of course we're ready," Saori said sweetly. She turned to Kaido. "Are you ready honey-buns?"

"I am sweet-cakes. But please, you order first," Kaido replied with an even sweeter look on his face. He smiled at Saori and she smiled back at him. It was like they were sharing some private couple joke.

"Thank you so much darling! This is why I love you the best."

"Why you're welcome love."

The two ordered their food and the waiter left with a creepy feeling. He was confused at the two.

As soon as the waiter left and no one was looking, Saori flung Kaido's hand out of her's and gulped down her water.

"My mouth feels so disgusting after all those things I said to you," she said to Kaido.

"Well, I didn't exactly want to say those embarrassing things either! They were stupid and it felt as if we were in some cheesy romance movie!" Kaido hissed back.

"I don't even know why I agreed to this!"

"Whatever."

The two looked away from each other until the food came and they had to act all lovey-dovey again for the waiter.

There was more peace at Faye and Fuji's table. They were silently eating, and even though their expressions were calm, their minds were frenzied. They had seen what had happened between Yukimura and Tsubaki. Faye couldn't believe that the male captain would do that! He didn't seem like the type, he never seemed interested in any girl, but he was interested in the girls' captain, and Faye was wondering why it had to be Tsubaki he chose. Not only that, but Tsubaki blushed and didn't punch him or anything! Tezuka was back though, so Yukimura wouldn't do _that_ anymore to Tsubaki.

"Maybe we should kiss," Fuji said really close to Faye. He was only a centimeter away from her face.

Faye's hand fluttered to her heart before she said, "Oh my god, you almost gave me a heart attack. I wasn't paying attention. Sorry."

"No, I should be the sorry one. Anyways, it's not like it's your fault or anything." Fuji chuckled a bit at Faye's reaction.

"Yeah . . . yeah . . ." Faye's mind wandered back to Tsubaki.

"I wonder what Tezuka will say when he finds out what Yukimura-san did," Fuji inquired. There was a smile on his lips as he thought about what that would do to Tezuka. It would torture him!

"Stop smiling like that, you're creeping me out," Faye said.

"What's wrong with it Faye? Try to enjoy yourself a bit more, we are on a _date_ after all."

"This is not a real date! This is a pretend date that we're on so we can spy on our captains."

"Well, don't forget the deal that you made with Eiji. Rememer? When you needed one of the guys' boxers." Fuji smirked.

Faye wiggled uncomfortably in her seat. "I remember. How can I forget? Because of that stupid deal, you keep hanging out with me."

"Well, you can't force me to go away. Especially since you're the one that made the deal in the first place." Fuji kept the smile plastered on to his face.

"I know. I know. No need to remind me. Yeesh!" Faye mumbled.

Fuji just gave out another chuckle at Faye's reply. She seemed really uncomfortable being on this pretend date with him. He smiled wider at that. She sure was cute when she was uncomfortable.

On the other end of the room, Oishi was freaking out about what had just happened. He was ranting while Kumiko just sat there and ate her food with a bored expression on her face.

"Tezuka will be furious when he finds out what Yukimura-san did" Oishi ranted. "Plus, it's not right to force a kiss on a girl! And that's what Yukimura-san did. He should not have done such a thing! It was wrong of him to do so! He shouldn't do something like that ever. And imagine! Poor Tsubaki. She probably didn't even want to be kissed by him, and yet she got kissed!"

Kumiko just bit into another piece of her pasta and sighed. Her hand rested against her cheek as she tried to stay awake. She was getting tired listening to Oishi long rant She just couldn't take it anymore and she shouted out, "Will you just shut the F—!" But before she could finish, Oishi's hand was covering her mouth.

"Language! We're in a restaurant! And not only that, but a fancy restaurant! So please watch what you say." There was a stern and motherly look on Oishi's face as he looked at Kumiko.

"Why do you keep following me?"

"What?"

"I mean, ever since our captains decided to keep us together, you've done nothing but follow me around and not let me cuss! I haven't cussed ever since before the plan! Now that I'm forced to be with you, I haven't said anything bad in a long time!"

"Well, I just want you to be a better and nicer person. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes! Because I hate being nice!" Kumiko turned away from him and stomped on his foot _hard_ under the table.

Oishi kept in his groan of pain, but now, he was more determined than ever. He would make Kumiko into a nicer person because that was the right thing to do. He looked at her while her head was half-turned away from him. She did look like she could be a nice person, but she her looks contradicted her personality exactly.

_'No matter what, I'll change Kumiko for the better!'_ Oishi thought.

Tsubaki was completely unaware of her friends spying on her. In fact, she noticed no one at all. Her mind was spinning at what Yukimura had done. She didn't like him, not like _that_ at least. She didn't like him in that way. She thought he was a kind guy, and she thought that he made a nice acquaintance, but when he kissed her and whispered in her ear that he liked her, she just didn't know what to say.

Thankfully, Tezuka had come back soon. He didn't suspect anything, he just gave her a curious look because her cheeks were still a bit pink.

"Are you sick?" he had asked.

And she had replied with a shake of her head.

Tezuka seemed to sense that something was wrong, he unconsciously grabbed Tsubaki's hand under the table and squeezed it slightly. Tsubaki was grateful for the comfort, even though Tezuka seemed like he didn't do it on purpose. She wanted to hold his hand for a bit longer, but she didn't want to ask because he might have get the wrong impression.

Tsubaki could feel Yukimura's eyes on her and she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to look at him yet. She didn't like him that way, and she didn't know how to tell him that. Tsubaki knew how to handle any situation. She had to know because she was the heir to the Oto clan of the Yakuza. But the only situations that she couldn't handle were the ones that had to do with love or emotions similar to that. She knew family love. Of course she did. She loved her parents and her grandfather very much. That was family love, but she was completely clueless on _real_ love.

Tezuka seemed to finally realize what he was doing and he almost let go of Tsubaki's hand, but when he tried, she held it harder. She didn't want to let go of Tezuka's hand, she needed the comfort for the moment. Tezuka just have her a look of curiosity, but then he went back to eating his food with no expression at all.

"How do you like the food?" Yukimura asked Tsubaki.

"It's delicious," she replied. She looked down at her plate and she forced another bite down her throat. It burned all the way down. It tasted good before Yukimura kissed her, but now it tasted like flames down her throat.

Yukimura smiled at her, and Tezuka (who knew she was lying) raised his eyebrows. She still kept his hand in hers and she squeezed harder.

_'Stop thinking like this!' _Tsubaki commanded herself. _'You're the heir of the Oto clan! You can't be acting like this. So what if you don't like him? So what if your first kiss was stolen? So what if Yukimura is making you act not like yourself. So what if you like Tezuka's hand in yours . . . wait. What? Why did I just think about Tezuka's hand in mine? Whatever. You have to compose yourself. You have to start acting like your usual serious self again Tsubaki!'_

Tsubaki didn't like Yukimura, she concluded that just then. She was tired of being all freaked because Yukimura kissed her. She was now angry at him. How could he ruin a perfectly good friendship with a kiss and a confession? She would never be able to act normal with him again, and if she rejected him, who knew how he would act. Their relationship was perfectly fine before he confessed. She only like him as a friend anyways. She didn't like anyone. She had never before felt feelings of love for anyone. Anyways, if she were to fall for someone, she would choose to fall for Tezuka . . .

She quickly yanked her hand away from Tezuka at her thought. She wouldn't fall for Tezuka! She didn't want to. That was ridiculous. He was just a friend. A good friend. There was no way she would ever fall for him. It was impossible. She almost laughed at her thought. She smiled when she realized that she didn't like anyone. She couldn't . . . not yet anyways.

When the dinner was almost over, the spies had to quickly pay for their food and rush out before Tsubaki and the two male captains could. They quickly called a cab and got home. They were afraid that at any moment, Tsubaki and Tezuka would burst through the front door and see how they were dressed and then guess what they were up to that night. So as soon as they got home, they burst into their rooms and quickly changed into what they were wearing before.

Then the girls all quickly migrated to the living area and started pretending to watch TV/read/study/sleep. The guys saw what the girls were doing and saw that the girls had taken up all of the living room!

"Hey! Make room for us you guys," Momo demanded.

"No! We were here first. Go in the . . . dining room or something!" Koizumi argued.

"Please girls?" Oishi asked. "We can also pretend to be getting along since Tsubaki-san and Tezuka want us to try to get along."

"No!"

An idea popped into Fuji's mind as he smiled and said, "If we pretend to be getting along, the maybe Tsubaki and Tezuka will cancel the co-ed tennis."

The girls all shouted, "Come in and sit down then!"

The girls made room for the guys and they all sat down either on the couch or the floor. The armchairs could only fit one person and they were all filled up. The were all quiet, but when they heard the click of the of key in the lock, they started chatting uncomfortably about random things. Most of them weren't even making sense in what they were talking about.

Tezuka and Tsubaki heard the noise so they went in the living room of the house.

"What's going on here?" Tsubaki asked with her serious expression.

Koizumi breathed a sigh of relief at Tsubaki's expression. She seemed to be back to normal again. She didn't look like how she did at the restaurant. Koizumi fixed on a fake smile as she threw her arm over Eiji's shoulders. "Nothing's going on here. The only thing that I'm doing is making up with Eiji. I'm apologizing for being so mean to him. I mean, he didn't mean to break my guitar and he apologized a million times, and yet I still didn't accept it. Well now, I'm going to make up with him." Koizumi's arm squeezed Eiji's shoulders tighter until he was uncomfortable. Her fake smile got faker and she squeezed Eiji's shoulders until it hurt.

"I accept your apology!" Eiji gasped out and got out of Koizumi's grasp.

The two captains looked at each other before sighing. They weren't being tricked, they knew that the girls still weren't getting along with the guys.

"Everyone," Tezuka bellowed, "get to bed. We have a big day of training tomorrow."

The girls and guys grudging went up the stairs. Ayumi was rooming with Tsubaki, so she wanted to ask about Yukimura's kiss, but if she asked Tsubaki would know that Ayumi and everyone else was spying. In their room, Ayumi struggled to keep her mouth shut about Yukimura. She decided it would be best when Tsubaki mentioned it to them instead.

Oishi was rooming with Tezuka and he was worried about how Tezuka would feel. He sighed and asked, "Tezuka, how do you feel about Tsubaki-san?"

Tezuka seemed to be taken aback a bit. "We're friends. Good friends. That's it."

"That's not exactly answering my question. I mean, I now you're good friends, but how do you feel about her?"

"I think of her as a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Then how come you're always with her when she's with Yukimura-san?"

Tezuka paused for a minute. Maybe to gather his thoughts on the matter, or maybe to come up with an excuse. He finally answered, "I want to protect her from Yukimura-san. I feel as if he has something up his sleeve."

_'The only thing he has is feelings for Tsubaki,' _Oishi thought.

Oishi couldn't take it anymore. Tezuka seemed sincere, and his answer seemed to be the closest thing to a confession as he would allow. Oishi's conscience was botherng him, and he shouted out, "Yukimura-san kissed Tsubaki-san!"

* * *

_**Everyone, please review! Reviews (that are good) make me update sooo much faster I've notice! Because when I get reviews, I feel as if my readers actually want me to continue. Anyways, if you guys want to see what the characters look like, go to my profile, and don't forget to vote for your favorite of my OCs on my profile as well.**_


	18. Competition Over! Well Almost

Everyone! Go to my profile and check out my website! It has profiles and pictures of my OCs and for all of you who want to know the characters better, the profiles are detailed!^^

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Competition Over! (Well Almost)**

Tezuka was standing on the the front porch of the beach house. His hands gripped the railing around the porch so hard that his knuckles turned white. He still had no expression on his face. It was as stoic as ever, but there was a burning look in his eyes. His eyes were burning in an angry way, and he worked hard to control his breathing.

He had failed. He just wanted to protect Tsubaki because he knew how Yukimura could really be. Yukimura was a nice and polite person, that was true, but there was a side of him that could be dangerous. That was why he had been with Tsubaki so much, he didn't want her to get hurt by that side of Yukimura. Also . . . he didn't know why, but he just felt . . . unsettled when she was with Yukimura. He didn't like it at all. It was a feeling in his gut that made him uncomfortable. The sooner Tsubaki stopped being around Yukimura, the sooner the feeling would go away.

Tezuka had woken up early. The training for that day wasn't scheduled until eight o' clock, but he had woken up at 5:45 and he wasn't able to go back to sleep. In fact, for the whole night, Tezuka had had a hard time sleeping. He didn't toss and turn, but he just laid there unable to go to sleep. When he was able to sleep, he would wake up and then doze off again. The cycle kept continuing like that. By six o' clock, he had showered, dressed, and eaten. He was fast. Efficient.

Tezuka didn't turn as he heard the others starting to wake up. He could hear the sound of someone's alarm clock ringing through an open window on the second floor. The beach house was really big. Bigger than most houses. The sounds of footsteps were also heard as they traveled upstairs and then down the stairs.

The door to the porch creaked open and Tezuka turned around to see Tsubaki. She was already fully dressed and bathed too. She would never allow someone to see her in her pajamas once she woke up, it was something that she made sure of. It seemed lazy to her to travel around the house still in pajamas after waking up.

"You're awake early, Tezuka," she commented.

"Yes, but I see that you're fully dressed too," Tezuka replied almost stiffly.

"The others are just starting to wake up. Should we start early today?"

"I think we should decide that as soon as everyone wakes up first. Also, Tsubaki."

"Yes?"

Tezuka hesitated for a second. He didn't want to be obvious about his aversion to Tsubaki being with Yukimura. "Would you mind just sticking to the Seigaku team today?"

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow at Tezuka's request. "Sure, but why?"

"It's just that I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time with the other teams, and I was hoping today we could just have a private all-Seigaku training regiment. Inui already thought it up."

"That sounds like a good idea." Tsubaki took a sip of tea from the cup she was holding. The aroma wafted over to Tezuka and he turned to stare at Tsubaki next to him.

Tezuka still remembered the feel of Tsubaki's hand in his. He didn't mean to grab her hand last night, he had just wanted to comfort her, but when he tried to let go, she had held on tighter, and for some reason, that made his heart beat.

Tsubaki's short, curly/wavy black hair was blowing gently in the wind and she had a serious expression on her face. There was a small crease between her eyebrows as she was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Tezuka inquired.

Tsubaki snapped out of her revery and looked up at Tezuka with serious black eyes. She seemed confused for half a second but then she replied, "It's nothing. It's not even important. I was just thinking about something that happened last night."

Tezuka felt a dull throbbing pain in his chest. He was confused about what it meant. It wasn't heartburn, so what could it be? It hurt, but it wasn't painful or anything. Tezuka held a hand up to his chest for a second to try to figure out what was wrong with him.

He knew what Tsubaki was talking about when she mentioned the thing she was thinking about. It was Yukimura's kiss that she was thinking about. The more he thought about her thinking about it, the more the throbbing pain became apparent. He calmed down a bit though when he rethought on what she said about it. She said it was nothing and that it wasn't important.

"You have such a serious expression on your face," Tsubaki commented.

"I always do," Tezuka replied.

Tsubaki just shrugged her shoulders. "You should be coming in now to eat breakfast. Unless you already ate without us."

"I already ate."

"Then you should get your things together so we can go training as soon as possible."

Tsubaki walked back inside. In the dining room, all of the Seigaku girl and boy regulars were gathered there. They had tired expressions on their faces and some of them leaned their heads on the table.

Kumiko had a pissed off expression on her face as Oishi was talking to her about tennis and training. She already knew all that he was telling her, so why was he still talking? She wanted to make him shut up but she was a bit too tired for that right then.

"Can you stop talking?" Kumiko cut in.

"Kumiko-san," Oishi sighed, "it's not polite to cut in like that. Not only that, but that was a very rude thing to say! You should at least say excuse me."

"Well sor-ry! What are you? The manners police?" Kumiko was grumbling while she was saying that. She continued to list things about Oishi that she thought was annoying. His politeness, his care for others, the fact that he was nice to everyone, how he took care of everyone. Those were just some of the things she listed.

Sitting on Kumiko's other side was Eiji and he had a confused look on his face. He cut in while Kumiko was still talking and asked, "Why do you not like those things about Oishi? Those are good qualities! That's what everyone likes about him! And yet you're the only one that doesn't like those things about him!"

"You know," Kumiko hissed, "it's not polite to interrupt someone while they're talking! Not only that, but I was in the middle of something!"

Eiji and Oishi were silent after Kumiko said that. Eiji gave out a small laugh that he tried to hold in.

"What?" Kumiko asked. "What?"

"It just . . ." Eiji tried to hold back his laughter some more. "It's just that you sounded exactly like Oishi! And that's a trait you don't like about him!" Eiji burst out into laughter as soon as he said that.

"What?" Kumiko screeched. "You have got to be kidding me! I'm turning into _him_? I'm becoming like him?" Kumiko suddenly stood up from her seat. "I have to get out of here! I'm being contaminated by him! I have to leave before I become _nice_!" Kumiko ran out the door as soon as she was done saying that. Her expression was shocked and she almost tripped over her chair as she rushed to get out.

"Wait!" Oishi called out. "Kumiko-san! It's not good to wander around alone like that! Plus, we're going to go train soon! Come back!" Oishi hurried to follow Kumiko out.

"Those two have got to learn to get along," Miki muttered.

"I don't think Kumiko-san likes Oishi-san that much. She seems to hate him . . . ," Takashi replied next to Miki.

Miki took a bite out of her apple before asking, "Are we the only two people on the teams who don't hate each other?"

"Well, there's also Aine and Momoshiro."

"Yeah, but Aine doesn't hate anybody. It's impossible for her to hate anybody. That's just how she is."

"Ah, I see your point Miki-san." Takashi smiled at the thought of another girl regular not hating the guys. He didn't like the conflict that was going on. They were all on the tennis teams, and they went to the same school, so there was no need to hate each other.

"Oh, and Taka-san?" Miki turned to look at Takashi.

"Yes? Miki-san?"

"It's okay if you call me Miki-chan. -san just sounds so . . . formal. We're friends aren't we?"

Takashi was surprised for a moment. "Yes, we are friends."

"Then you can call me that."

"That would be nice." Takashi smiled again, but this time it was directed towards Miki. He hoped that the girls' team and the guys' team could be friends too.

Meanwhile . . . sitting right across from Takashi and Miki was Koizumi and Eiji. Koizumi seemed too tired to hurt Eiji, and for that he was grateful. He didn't want to talk to her though, because he thought that if he brought attention to himself, then that would mean that she would start to hurt him again. So he just sat quietly next to her, silently eating his breakfast.

All of a sudden, a sharp pain burst from his foot. He looked down to see that Koizumi had stepped on it with the heel of her foot.

"What was that for?" Eiji asked in a painful gasp.

"That's for breaking my guitar," Koizumi replied without even looking up from her food. A bored and tired expression was still on her face as she said that.

"I said I was sorry, Koizumi-chan! Please forgive me!" Eiji pleaded with Koizumi.

"All this time we've known each other, you've mostly called me Koizumi, but now you're calling me Koizumi-chan? What's with the change?"

"Uh . . . no reason! But anyways, please please please forgive me! I'm begging you!"

"Maybe . . ." A strange expression suddenly crossed Koizumi's face. "Only if you train with me _all day _today."

"Um . . . train with you?" Eiji gulped a loud gulp as he remembered what happened the last time he and Koizumi had trained together after he broke her guitar. She had tried to hurt him very badly. "Um . . . okay Koizumi . . . but only for today right?"

"Uh . . . sure! Whatever you say." Koizumi turned away from him and chuckled an evil laugh.

"What was that?" Eiji suddenly asked.

"What was what?" Koizumi asked back a bit too innocently. "I didn't hear anything."

"Right . . ." Eiji suppressed a shudder and went back to his breakfast.

Minutes later, Oishi had come back dragging a very very very_ very_ angry Kumiko who as spewing profanities out of her mouth faster than Kamio and his speed.

"Let's go to training already," Oishi sighed. "Maybe it'll stop Kumiko from cussing."

Tezuka came in after them and said, "That's a wonderful idea, Oishi."

They all left the beach house and started heading for the training grounds.

Inui stopped everyone and said, "Since today is a Seigaku only training session. We're going to be training somewhere else today!"

"Where?" everyone asked.

"It's a secret, private, training location not that far from here."

"How can it be secret if it's not that far from here?" Ayumi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see." Inui pushed his glasses further up his nose.

They all started walking with Inui leading the way. There was some inquiries about where they were going, but Inui was as tight-lipped as ever for some reason. He refused to let them know where they were going.

Soon, they reached their destination. It wasn't exactly a secret location per se . . . it was more like it was unused in a long time, but the place had been cleaned up and looked almost as good as new.

"This reminds me of our training courts when we went to the mountains in middle school," Ryoma muttered.

"I know," Inui replied. "That's why I chose this place."

"It looks . . . old," Ayumi commented.

"It is, but it'll do for our training needs."

The girls and guys split up as they started to train. At first, the girls were only training with the girls. They did sit-ups, push-ups, and they ran laps. After they did the basics, they started to play against each other. The guys did some training with weights as Inui watched them and recorded how many pounds they could take.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Inui laughed. He held up a bottle of Super Deluxe Inui Juice.

Everyone paled visibly as they saw what was in his hand.

"That's only for the guys, right?" Ayumi asked.

"No this is for everyone," Inui replied.

The girls gulped. They had heard about the juice, and some of them even tasted it. They knew that they would be sick if they drank it.

"What are the conditions?" Kumiko asked.

"Let's all see who can last the longest while running laps with weights strapped onto them."

"Okay, that'll be easy!" Saori exclaimed.

They all got weights strapped onto their bodies and they were all jogging in place to test it out. It was ten pounds strapped to their bodies.

"Ten pounds isn't that much," Koizumi commented.

"You girls can actually take it?" Kaido asked surprised.

The mood on the girls' side darkened and they all had a glaringly red aura around them as anger started to swell up.

"We train just as hard as you guys!" Saori shouted.

"Yeah!" Faye agreed.

"We might even train harder than you guys," Miki added in.

The guys all backed up from the girls' angry aura. Then they said, "We're sorry. We didn't realize."

As they were set on the track, Inui explained the route they were suppose to take. "Whoever can't run anymore will have to drink the Inui juice."

They all started running then. At first, the weights didn't even bother anyone, but after ten laps, the weights really started to drag them down. They were slowing, and it was getting hard for both the girls and boys to keep up running, but none of them wanted to stop because they would have to drink the Inui juice.

"I . . . have to . . . keep going!" Saori gasped out.

Koizumi was running besides Eiji. He was struggling a bit more than her since his stamina wasn't as good. Koizumi stuck out her leg and Eiji tumbled over it. He fell on Momoshiro and they were both out as they tumbled down the hill and landed in a bush. Momoshiro was yelling at Eiji the whole way down and Koizumi stifled her laughter as she saw both of the guys go down the hill. Poor Eiji, he had promsied to train with Koizumi. She looked around to see if any of the guys saw her trip Eiji, but the only ones that saw were the girls and they were trying not to laugh either.

"This bush has a lot of thorns!" Eiji cried out from the bottom of the hill.

"This really hurts. Thanks a lot Eiji-sempai!" Momoshiro shouted.

Inui crept behind the two guys and held out his strange brownish-gold juice.

The regulars still running heard screams of pain from the bottom of the hill and they all shivered.

Soon, more than half of the people had dropped out due to *****cough cough* tripping, and various other things.

The only ones left were Tsubaki and Tezuka. Inui decided to call it quits since everyone had been running for so long. Hours in fact. The other regulars were gasping and drinking as much water as they could. They were scattered around the old courts and were lying down on the grass.

"Is it . . . is it over yet?" Saori gasped out.

"I think so," Kaido replied.

Saori was lying next to Kaido and they were both panting for breath. They wanted to get the taste of Inui juice out of their mouth as soon as they could, so they were talking to each other.

"I'm so happy then," Saori said.

"I know. I never want to taste Inui juice again."

Saori tried to get up, but then she slipped and fell on Kaido. They both groaned because 1) they were so tired and 2) the Inui juice had affected them a lot.

"I'm sorry," Saori groaned.

"I am too," Kaido said sarcastically. He gently pushed her off of him and they both continued to lay there.

"I'm just going to lie here for a bit longer," Saori commented.

"Me too."

Fuji was the only one who wasn't lying down and moaning because of their stomach pains. He sat down next to Faye who was leaning against a tree. She closed her eyes as she rested, and she decided to ignore Fuji who sat down next to her.

"You don't like Inui juice, Faye?" Fuji asked.

"I don't like it one bit," she replied.

"Well, I suppose that's just too bad then." There was no one around to watch the two, and yet, Fuji was still acting so nice towards her and he was being around her too. He usually only did that when they were in public, not when they were alone at some secret training courts.

"Why are you still acting like this towards me?" Faye inquired. "We're not in public, so there's no reason to do this."

"Well, I like hanging out with you. You're fun," Fuji replied. _'Fun to tease,'_ he actually thought.

"Yeah, right, sure."

"You know, you were really cute in that yukata during the Hanami festival. You should wear one again. I would also like you see you in a dress."

"Why?"

"Just because."

Fuji and Faye's conversation was interrupted when Inui called out, "Let's go back now everyone! Get up so we can go back!"

Everyone gave out groans as they stood up and started to walk slowly back to the beach house. It had been a long day, and even though they had trained in the morning, it was nothing like the training they had in the afternoon.

As they were walking back, they saw the other teams coming back to their beach houses from the main training courts. Yukimura looked at Tsubaki, but she quickly looked somewhere else. She didn't want to deal with him yet. She just wanted some time away from him. She already felt awkward after what happened because she couldn't return his feelings. Yukimura looked away from Tsubaki and locked eyes with Tezuka. He gave him a smirk.

Tezuka stopped everyone and they all stared at him in a confused way as they saw that Tezuka was walking towards Yukimura.

"Yukimura-san," Tezuka said, "I would be honors if I could play a match with you." There was a strange glint in Tezuka's eyes as he said that.

"Of course Tezuka-san. I've always wanted to play you too."

The two went on the court and started to play against each other. In the first serve they were already going all out. They wanted a quick match, and they both wanted to win very very badly. All of the Seigaku members stared open mouthed at the two playing their best.

The two kept tying and because they were going all out, they soon got tired, but none of them gave up. They kept on playing no matter what. The match went on for a long time. Longer than they both expected. It looked like the two would collapse at any moment, but none of them stopped. It wasn't just a regular practice match, it was more than that. Tezuka was angry that Yukimura kissed Tsubaki (he didn't exactly understand why he was angry at that, but he just was angry) and Yukimura didn't like how Tezuka was always with Tsubaki when he wanted to be with Tsubaki. They were at a tiebreak and it kept continuing where one would score a point, and then the other so that they were following each other.

"Tezuka," Tsubaki called out from the sidelines.

Tezuka quickly turned around to face Tsubaki. Even Yukimura stopped playing to see what Tsubaki had to say.

"I think we should be getting back to the beach house. All of the team members are tired, and you could continue this practice match with Yukimura whenever you wanted. So I think it would be best if you just stopped now," Tsubaki stated.

Tezuka hesitated before turning back to Yukimura and asking, "Yukimura-san, is it okay if we continue this some other time. I think Tsubaki-san has a point."

"Of course it's fine," Yukimura replied. "I'll be looking forward to playing you again." Yukimura gave him a hard glare before quickly reverting to his sweet look.

The team started to head back to the beach house, but Momoshiro quickly excused himself, he said that he had to do something very important and that it couldn't wait. All of the members raised their eyebrows as they wondered what could be so important, but Momoshiro ran off before they could ask. They all just shrugged their shoulders and started to head back, but Aine couldn't help but worry about Momoshiro so she ran after him.

She saw him, and she was about to call his name, but he was with his girlfriend Mei. Aine quickly hid behind a beach umbrella as he saw them talk.

"Mei-chan," Momo started with a somber voice.

"Yes? Momo-kun?" she replied smiling.

"I don't think this will work out between us."

Mei was silent for a moment before tears started to well up in her eyes and her cheeks started to get red from anger. "What's wrong with us? I thought we were getting along fine! There's no reason for you to do this."

"I just don't feel as if I like you as much anymore. Also, you're not very nice to my teammates. You seem to hate Aine, and all she's done so far is be happy for us. So I really don't think this will work."

"You're breaking up with me for her aren't you? I knew it! That's why I hate her!" Mei slapped Momoshiro and ran off. Her reaction was too over-reactive and Momoshiro was sort of glad that he broke it up with her before she could get too attached and hurt him more when he broke up with her.

There was a red mark across Momoshiro's face, and he sighed and started to head back to the beach house. Aine popped out from behind the beach umbrella with a surprised look on her face. She almost looked like she was about to cry.

"Aine-chan . . ." Momoshiro started to explain.

Aine shoved Momoshiro and shouted, "How could you make a girl cry? That was mean of you Momoshiro-kun! Go and apologize to her!"

"But . . ."

"No buts!"

"She was being so mean about you!"

"What?" Aine had a confused look on her face.

"She was being mean about you and everything. She didn't really like anyone on Seigaku."

"What did we do to deserve that?" Aine asked.

"Let's just go back to the beach house okay? And don't worry too much about her. You're too nice of a person, Aine-chan. That's what everybody likes about you though. That's why I didn't understand why she hated you."

"Yeah . . ."

Aine walked silently back to the house with Momoshiro. However, unbeknownst to them, they were being watched through a pair of binoculars.

"So, Momoshiro-san broke up with Mei-san eh," Inui said as he wrote down in his notebook. "I wonder, is it because of Aine-chan like what Mei-san had said before she slapped him? Well, I guess I'll find out in time." Inui closed his notebook and an unnatural gleam crossed his glasses. "Not only that, but Tezuka seems to have a rivalry with Yukimura-san. This is just getting interesting."

* * *

_**Thank you everybody for reading my story! It makes me really happy.^^**_

_**Also, if you all have the time to do so, please review because it makes me happy and encourages me! I can't wait to read all of your reviews and I'll get another chapter rolling as soon as I can! So enjoy and the next chapter will come out soon. :)**_

_**If you want to see the characters. They're on my profile as usual, and don't forgot to vote for your favorite OC!  
**_


	19. Night at Tsubaki's

**Chapter 18**

**Night at Tsubaki's**

"I'm so happy!" Koizumi shouted out the bus window as it started to drive away from the beach.

"Calm yourself!" Ryuzaki-sensei scolded from the front of the bus.

"Sorry sensei. I'm just really happy."

A few people chuckled at Koizumi's happiness. It had been four days after Tezuka and Yukimura's match. They had never gotten to finish it, but they promised each other that they would finish the match the next time they had time to see each other. Practically everyone except Tsubaki understood why they were having a match against each other. He obviously knew about the kiss. Everyone was angry at Oishi for telling Tezuka. He had guiltily admitted that he had told him, but Tezuka had not yet given a punishment to anyone, and not only that, but he hadn't even asked how Oishi knew. He just took Oishi's word, but then again, everyone took Oishi's word since he was so trustworthy. So trustworthy in fact that it made Kumiko want to puke.

Kumiko had been put on parole by Oishi. He had been following her around and telling her to do good things for the rest of the training trip. She had been so angry she was almost thinking about punching him, but when she tried, Oishi would just stop her and give her a lecture about hurting people, so she learned her lesson the first time she tried.

_'I guess I am turning into a civil person,'_ Kumiko thought. _'Not that I want to, Oishi is going to annoy me to death with his lectures if I'm not civil. So it's either be civil, or die and listen to his lectures forever. I have to watch out for myself though, I'm already turning like him!'_

Kumiko sat at a window seat with Faye right beside her. They decided to sit together because Kumiko didn't want to sit with Oishi, and Faye didn't want to sit with Fuji. Fuji would sit with Faye just to annoy her and Oishi would sit with Kumiko to make her behave.

"So . . ." Koizumi started to say with a sly look, "are we still up for your house tonight, Tsubaki?"

"Up for your house?" all of the guys asked.

"Yeah, we're all going to be spending the night at Tsubaki's tonight. We all decided that on the day we come back, all of the girls will be going to Tsubaki's so we can stay there for the night."

"Jealous?" Ayumi asked wagging her eyebrows at Tezuka.

Tezuka's eye twitched very slightly, but everyone was able to notice that little piece of movement. He didn't reply to the question and just turned away when everyone was looking at him. He coughed and continued to stare out the window.

"I love Tsubaki's place!" Aine announced.

"I know!" Saori replied. "Especially with the _things_ and because _you know_."

"I do! It's so awesome because of _that_ and everything!"

The guys stared at the two girls with confused looks on their faces. They didn't know what the two were talking about since they seemed to be talking in a code.

"What are you talking about?" Eiji ventured to ask.

"Oh it's nothing," Saori and Aine replied at the same time quickly. A little too quickly and Inui took note of that. He wanted to find out what was going on.

The girls were talking about Tsubaki's place all the way back to Tokyo.

"I want to see what it's like!" Eiji piped up once they were almost back at the school.

"Well you can't," Koizumi said. "I doubt Tsubaki would let you guys stay over since she doesn't really know you. Plus, how can we trust you? You guys are . . . well . . . _guys!_"

"So?"

"Urgh! Never mind!"

The girls tried to ignore the guys the rest of the way back to Tokyo. They were all too excited about going to Tsubaki's house to really care. They were practically bouncing in their seats. The guys got more and more curious as the girls got more excited. They wanted more than anything to go and check out Tsubaki's house. It must have been really something to make the girls get all peppy over it. As soon as they all reached the school, the girls waved their quick good byes and quickly started walking with Tsubaki to her house.

"I wonder what's at her house," Inui wondered.

"I want to know too!" Momo agreed.

"Let's go then," Fuji suggested.

"What? We can't do that! They're girls, and it would be inappropriate to go and sleep at a girl's house," Oishi said looking appalled.

"Oishi is right," Tezukia grunted. "It would be impolite of us to go to Tsubaki's without any warning."

"Tsubaki?" all of the guys shouted.

"Yes . . ." Tezuka had a confused look on his face.

"Oh come on Tezuka-buchou," Eiji said while slinging his hand over Tezuka's shoulders. "We all know you have a crush on Tsubaki-san, and that you want to go and see."

"Yeah," Fuji said. "You even called her name without a suffix!"

Tezuka was silent as he realized what he had just done.

"So let's go!" Eiji shouted.

"I don't know . . ." Takashi admitted.

"Who cares!" Momo shouted. The guys dragged away all of the guys who didn't want to go. They followed silently behind the girls who didn't even notice because they were talking and laughing so loudly.

"Why is it that Tsubaki lives all the way down here?" Oishi asked with a concerned face. The were nearing a rich district, but it wasn't rich in a good way, the whole area was notorious for having yakuza clans spread throughout the whole district.

"Maybe she's yakuza," Eiji suggested.

Everyone contained their laughter at the impossibility of the idea (even though it wasn't impossible). Only Inui took great note of what Eiji said. He wrote it in his notebook and kept a closer eye on Tsubaki. Tezuka noticed that Inui was watching Tsubaki closely and he felt as if he had to interfere. He put a hand on Inui's shoulder and gave him a look. Inui only replied with a look of his own saying, "I know you like her and that's why you're doing this." Of course, that wasn't said out loud, but it was implied in the look.

Inui turned back away from Tezuka and started to take in the district. Almost everywhere they went, the managers or owners of a business would bow and greet Tsubaki in the most polite way. She would casually wave and say a hello back.

"What's going on?" Momo demanded.

"I don't really know," Inui replied. "It seems as if Tsubaki is very well known in this area of Tokyo."

"What does it mean?" Eiji questioned.

"We'll find out."

"Urgh."

The guys continued to follow the girls until they got to a gigantic old, Japanese style house. They hid behind the fence as they saw about a dozen people lined up on either side of the walkway. As soon as Tsubaki waked past, the bowed and said "Ojou-sama".

"Why are they calling her a rich, young lady?" Momo whispered.

"Fsssshhhh," Kaido said. "Idiot, maybe because she _is _a rich young lady."

"You're the stupid idiot Viper!" Momo said while his voice started to rise.

"Sssssshhhh!" Everyone scolded as they tried to watch.

The girls walked in and the dozen or so people did too. They looked tough as if they were body guards rather than house keepers or anything else.

Tezuka didn't say anything, but he didn't try to make everyone leave either. He just silently watched.

Soon they heard the girls talking loudly from a side of the house and they all sneaked over to that side. There was a window at the room, and there was a thin white curtain over it. The guys could still see the girls' silhouettes through the curtain. They could also hear the voices coming through the curtains.

"I love your house Tsubaki!" Koizumi shouted. "I mean, it's so awesome, and that's why you're my best friend."

A breathy laugh came out through the open window, and Tsubaki said, "I thought that there were more reasons to why we're best friends, Koizumi."

"Well, that's one of the reasons. Ha ha."

"Well what's the other?" Ayumi asked.

"For one, she has like the awesomest bodyguards in the world! I mean, were they not funny when they were following us and the guys the day before we went on the trip? They're so protective of Tsubaki. Did you beat up Suzuki and Yano, Tsubaki?"

"I did," Tsubaki replied. "They know better than to be so obvious about it. If anyone knew about my family business . . ."

"I don't even see why you need bodyguards. You're more than capable enough to take care of yourself. I mean, if you can beat up Suzuki and Yano, then you can definitely fend off rapists and well . . . Yukimura!"

The girls all burst out laughing. The only voice that wasn't heard was Tsubaki.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you if you were all to act like this," Tsubaki said.

"I'm sorry Tsubaki," Koizumi said. "It's just that you and him . . . I didn't even know it was possible for him to have a crush on anybody."

"Yeah, it was really weird," everyone else agreed.

Outside, you could see Tezuka's hands grinding in the dirt subconsciously even though his face was emotionless as ever.

"Are you going to be with him, Tsubaki?" Aine's voice wafted through the open window and all of the guys froze.

"I . . . I don't know," Tsubaki replied. "I don't like him like that, but I don't want to lose him as a friend. I just . . . I just wish he never did that in the first place."

"You and Tezuka sure are getting close though," Miki pointed out.

"Yes, that's true."

Silence permeated the room as the girls waited for Tsubaki to say something. They looked at her expectantly and some ever cleared their throats.

"Well . . . ?" Koizumi prompted.

"We're friends too," Tsubaki replied.

"Do you like him more than Yukimura?" Ayumi thought to ask.

"In fact . . ." Tsubaki paused. "I do, but we're still just friends." Outside, Tezuka allowed himself a small smile.

"Urgh!" The girls groaned because Tsubaki wasn't getting what they were asking her.

"Let's take the spotlight off of Tsubaki for a moment . . ." Kumiko said with a laugh. You could practically see her evil smile through the curtain. "I say we should be asking Ayumi, Miki, and Aine what's up with their significant others. Hehe."

"What? What significant other?" Miki and Aine asked.

"You _know_, Momoshiro-san and Takashi-san."

Both Momoshiro and Takashi scooted closer to the window because they wanted to hear what was going on. Momo had an eager look on his face since he still had a thing for Aine, but Takashi felt a bit embarrassed that he was spying on Miki who was his friend.

"Well, Taka-san and I are just friends," Miki admitted.

"Really?" Kumiko asked. "Then why do you call him by his nickname? Plus, you spend way too much time with him! You're even nice to him."

"Didn't you hear me? It's because we're friends. Close friends."

"Exactly, close! You know that's not suppose to be how it is!" Kumiko was referring to the war that was still going on between the two teams.

"Well yeah I know that, but I just can't do that with Taka-san."

"Fine whatever." Kumiko gave out a cute huff of anger and her silhouette was shown laying back down on the pillows that were on the ground. "What about you Aine?"

"Huh?" Aine looked up from braiding her hair. She was too busy doing that to notice what direction the conversation was going in.

"What about you and Momo-san?"

"Oh, there's nothing between us," Aine answered truthfully.

"Then how come you're so nice to him?"

"I'm nice to everyone though."

"Well do you like him?"

"I like everybody." Aine smiled, not getting that Kumiko wanted to know if she had a crush on Momo.

"That's not what I meant . . ."

"Well what did you mean?"

"Ugh! Whatever!"

"Calm down," Ayumi joked.

"Don't be talking!" Kumiko shouted back. "You're the one dating that data man!"

"You already know why." There was a bit of venom in Ayumi's voice.

"Jeez. Gosh, no need to be like that. No need to defend your lover. I get it."

Everyone laughed at Kumiko's bad attitude, but Oishi was scolding her silently outside. He determined that he would have to train her more to be a good person.

"So," Koizumi started to say, "when are you going to take over, Tsubaki?"

"Take over as the head of my clan?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah!"

"Well, I'll become head of the Oto clan when my dad retires from that position. It'll probably be when I'm twenty-eight or so."

Koizumi whistled. "Wow, Oguri Tsubaki is going to be the head of the Oto Clan even though her last name is Oguri and not Oto, but her grandfather's last name is Oto."

Outside, the boys tried to suppress their surprise. Tezuka seemed shocked, and the others just stared at the window with wide eyes. Tsubaki! The head of a Yakuza clan! But before the boys could get out of their paralysis, they were all yanked away by someone unknown and thrown into a room. They were thrown into Tsubaki's living room, and they were all on the floor right at Tsubaki's grandfather's feet.

"Oto-sama!" the two people who captured the boys said. It was Yano and Suzuki. "We found these boys outside of Tsubaki-sama's room! We recognize them, they are the boys' tennis team at Seigaku where Tsubaki-sama goes."

Oto-sama held up a hand to silence them and then asked, "What were you boys doing outside of my granddaughter's room?"

"We just wanted to know what was up with them! Honest!" Eiji blurted out.

"Well, you just found out that my granddaughter is a part of the Oto Clan."

"Now we have to silence you for Tsubaki-sama's sake!" Suzuki and Yano shouted.

"Sir," Tezuka said, "we meant no harm to your granddaughter. I'm one of her friends. I would never betray her like that."

"How would I know?" Oto-sama said. He got up and started pacing. "I know who you are child. You're Tezuka Kunimitsu, grandson of Tezuka Kuni'ichi who is friends with Sanada Gen'emon. They are old friends and were on the police force together, which must mean that you have a great sense of justice and duty. Your grandfather taught you that didn't he? Surely, you know what we Yakuza are and do. So you will tell your grandfather about my granddaughter being the next head of the clan, and then she'll get kicked out of school and branded as a bad child. I don't want that for her, therefore, I don't trust you."

"I would never do something like that to her," Tezuka humbly said.

"You don't know that for sure," Oto-sama replied.

"You have to trust me. Your granddaughter is worth more to me than justice or duty."

The guys stared at Tezuka in shock at what he just admitted, and Yano and Suzuki were fuming about it behind their backs.

Oto-sama sighed and called Tsubaki and her friends out. As soon as the girls saw the guys they froze in their tracks and Tsubaki said in a surprised voice, "Tezuka!" The girls all shifted their gaze towards Tsubaki because she didnt' use a suffix with Tezuka's name.

"Tsubaki," Tezuka said back.

"What's going on?"

"They found out," Oto-sama said. "They heard your conversation outside of your window."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"What do you want me to do? This Tezuka friend of yours is the grandson of a retired police leader at the station. He'll surely tell, he said he wouldn't, but how can I trust him when it comes to my beautiful and delicate granddaughter?"

The girls and guys snickered when he called Tsubaki delicate.

"I trust him," Tsubaki stated causing an almost invisible blush to come to Tezuka's cheeks. He quickly retained his calm composure though.

"Fine, I believe you," Oto-sama sighed. "But if they tell anyone of this, then we'll have to silence them somehow."

All of the guys gulped wondering how they would be "silenced".

Oto-sama turned to the guys and said, "If any of you are to tell, I will make sure your lives will be hell for the next 100 years."

"Yes sir," they all complied.

"Now leave!"

The boys scrambled up and headed for the door, the girls followed.

"So now you know," Koizumi said while leaning against the wall outside.

"This was your secret," Fuji said.

"It was," Faye admitted. "We all wanted Tsubaki to stay in school, so we kept the secret for her because we wanted to help her."

"Don't worry, Tsubaki-san," Tezuka said. "I'll make sure no one on this team ever tells. If they do, they'll have a harsh punishment."

"I knew I could trust you," Tsubaki admitted.

"Of course." They quickly shook hands and the guys walked away.

As soon as the boys were out of sight, the girls all groaned.

"Now what are we going to do?" Koizumi asked the sky.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's just that school has been keeping me busy and making me sick at the same time. I miss updating though! I miss fanfiction. Hopefully things will get better since tomorrow is my birthday!**_

_**Anyways, go to the website if you want to learn more about my characters, and don't forget to review! I love reviews. :) They make me happy! And they make my heart sing! Yay! Haha, anyways, please review. For me? :) I'll give you a virtual cookie.**_


	20. School Days

**OMB! I am so sorry to everyone for not updating in 3 months! I've just been so busy with schools (especially finals). It's been really stressful for me lately, but now I'm on winter break! I'm glad to have a break! I mean, finals were so stressful for me! I cried about 3 times during the days where I had finals because I was so stressed and angry at the same time. It was really terrible.**

**Expect a quick update by the way guys! I'm already about half way through chapter twenty! But here is chapter nineteen!

* * *

****Chapter 19**

**School Days**

It was the first day for the tennis regulars at school again after they had come back from the training camp on the beach. It was early morning, but two of the boy regulars were already arguing.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me?" Momo yelled at the well-known viper.

"Fssshhh, don't you fucking tell me what to do!" Kaido yelled back at Momoshiro.

"You expect me to listen to you? You're just a dumb piece of crap!"

"Who are you calling a piece of crap you dumbass good-for-nothing!"

The two grabbed each other's shirts and got in each other's faces as they both growled (hissed in Kaido's case). It looked as if they were about to throw a punch at each other when Kumiko pushed them apart and walked right in between them to get to the other side of the court where most of of the girls were training.

Kaido and Momo looked at Kumiko's retreating figure with a confused expression. And right on cue Kumiko turned around to look at them in the face and she said with a smirk, "Now now boys, no need to flirt with each other. I think you two should stop now." She turned back around and started walking again as the two boys had weirded out expressions on their faces. They turned their heads slowly to look at each other for a moment before quickly walking away from the other with new looks of disgust.

The girls heard what Kumiko had said and were laughing as Kumiko reached them.

"What's so funny?" Kumiko asked.

"What you said to them!" Koizumi guffawed.

"Well, it wasn't _that_ funny, but okay."

"Whatever, you know it was funny as hell," Saori said.

"You shouldn't be so mean to the guys," Aine said from next to Saori.

"Aine, guys need to be put down sometimes," Ayumi explained. "Guys have such BIG egos! And well, the thing is, sometimes, you just need to put it down so that they don't get too ahead of themselves. That's how you keep them in line."

"I don't think that's exactly true, Ayumi," Miki coughed as she looked at Ayumi through her glasses. "I mean, not all guys have big egos. They're not all like Atobe. I mean, just look at the guys on our team, they're nothing like Atobe at all."

"Well, even with regular guys you need to do that. You know how much ego they still have! I mean, they do whatever it takes to make themselves feel good and superior to other guys. I definitely don't want to stroke their ego, and well, speaking of stroking . . . have you done that for Fuji-san yet Faye?" Ayumi asked that with a sly look in her eyes as she inched towards Faye.

"What? Of course not! We're not even dating or anything! We haven't done anything!" Faye replied, completely shocked. "I mean, I should be asking _you_ that Ayumi! You're dating Inui-sempai!"

"Well, we're not really dating for real."

"Then don't say that to me!"

"You two have kissed, me and Inui-san haven't done anything at all."

"You think we would skip from kissing to _that_? What the heck Ayumi? No way! And he forced me to kiss him!"

"You could have grown a sudden interest in him, who knows?"

"Ew! Like that would ever happen!"

"Seriously," Koiuzmi butted in, "you know that none of us even like them as friends. It's impossible to even like them at all."

"Um hello?" the guys called from the other side of the court. "We can hear you! And you guys talk really loud too!"

"Oh god," Faye groaned and punched Ayumi in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ayumi demanded.

"Fuji-sempai probably heard what you said about . . ."

"Whatever! He's not gonna take it seriously!"

"But he'll be torturing me!"

"Be strong Faye!"

"Easy for you to say!"

As Faye said that, Fuji came up behind her and hugged her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I think that might be fun to try, don't you think so too Faye?" He was teasing her of course.

"Har har, no!"

Luckily, Tsubaki and Tezuka had decided to come back from speaking to Ryuzaki-sensei at that moment and as the girls and guys saw the two captains, they quickly split up and started practicing as if nothing had happened.

Tsubaki and Tezuka gave curious/suspicious looks at the two teams before splitting up and going to their respected genders.

"Hey there, Tsubaki-buchou!" the girls said automatically as she came near them.

"Hello everyone," Tsubaki replied. "How is practice so far.

"Um . . . ," Koizumi tried to cover, "it was good! See how much we're sweating!"

"I do see, but that doesn't exactly account for anything," Tsubaki retorted.

"Um . . ." The girls didn't know what to say back to Tsubaki. It was as if she knew they were goofing off and not practicing.

"You all shouldn't just stand there and try to think of an excuse. You should all actually start practicing right now," Tsubaki said as she started to walk to get her tennis gear.

"Oh yeah! Right!" the girls replied and ran to practice.

After morning practice, Tezuka and Tsubaki were walking to class together because they both had the same homeroom.

"How do you think they're getting along?" Tsubaki asked as she turned to look at Tezuka.

"I would say they're better, but they still don't like each other very much," Tezuka replied, stoic as ever.

"Even though the girls say they hate the boys, I don't think they do anymore. They might dislike them, but I think they actually get along. It's a weird sort of getting along with a lot of arguing and fighting, but they're a lot more friendly towards each other now."

"I'll agree with you there, Tsubaki. They are getting along a lot better now."

The two captains continued to talk, totally oblivious to two girls that were watching them. The girls had been watching them ever since they stepped foot off the court, and they weren't only watching Tsubaki and Tezuka, but some of the other regulars too.

"She's standing so close to him!" a girl whined.

"You can't help it, they like each other, Yoko," a different girl said.

"Aiko! You know I like him!" Yoko whined again.

"You're not going to do anything about it though. Not one girl is going to do anything to Oguri-san. We all respect her too much, but don't worry, it doesn't look like she's too interested in your crush." Aiko was filing her nails as she talked.

"Well, you don't have to worry Aiko! I mean, you like Momoshiro-san!"

"I do have to worry." Aiko looked up at Yoko. "He likes Aine-san, but I don't have to worry that much since she doesn't like him at all. Not only that, but even if she did, her whole team would force her away from him. They don't like each other remember?"

"They seem so much closer ever since the training camp though!"

"Don't worry Yoko! Geez!"

The girls left to get to class too before they became late or they would get detention.

All of the girl regulars for the tennis team scurried off to their classes too as they stuffed their tennis gear into the tennis locker room. Unbeknownst to them, they were all being watched by fan girls, and not by nice fan girls like Yoko and Aiko, but by vicious fan girls that would rip their heads off for even touching their crushes.


	21. Harassment

**Chapter 20**

**Harassment **

It was the week after the tennis team had gotten back, and things were going downhill for the girls. Sure, they got stronger, and they were _definitely_ more well known in the school. In fact, they were all the school was talking about. However, the girls didn't want the attention for once because the only people who gave them attention were the fan girls of the boys' tennis team. The girls had been harassed to no end.

"Please, please make it stop!" Koizumi was begging her teammates as she leaned against her gym locker, only to find her clothes missing. _Again_.

"I don't understand what's happening at all," Ayumi whispered. "There's no reason we should be treated like this. I mean, before this, we were nobodies, and now all of the girls hate us. How?"

"Well, I understand why they hate _you_," Saori commented.

"Why?"

"Well, you're dating data nerd."

"Urgh! We're not even dating for real! How is this possible? And what about Miki? She's been waaay too friendly with Takashi-sempai."

"We're just friends," Miki sighed. "Geez, what's everyone's problem? A day before the trip we hated the guys, and now what?"

"We still hate them," Faye replied nodding her head. "I mean, the only difference is that you're a bit closer to Takashi-sempai and Ayumi is dating data nerd. Come on, they don't even like each other! She's just doing it so she doesn't have to get married, and he's doing it because he wants to spy on all of us. Have you even seen them act like a couple at all?"

"They don't even talk," Aine said sadly. "And I thought we were all going to get along now."

"Oh Aine," Kumiko said in exasperation, "you know that we'll always hate them until the end of time. There's no way we will ever get along with them. I mean, even though Ayumi is 'dating' Inui-san, she's not really into him, and she seems to treat him like a stranger that is sprayed by a skunk."

"So no matter how much we show our hate for them, we'll continue to get harassed by their fan girls. That sucks!" Koizumi groaned. "I feel as if I hate them even more now."

"They didn't do anything to us though," Aine tried to reason.

"Yes they did! They did something to us just by being them! I hate their puny guts! And they broke my guitar!"

"Oi," Kumiko said, "don't tell me we're back on _that_ again."

"Well they did."

"Who else is responsible for this turn of bad luck?"

All of the heads turned to Faye.

"What? I didn't do anything!" she shouted.

"Yeah, but Fuji is going around tricking every girl in the city into thinking he's in love with you."

"Well yeah, but that started _way_ before the trip. I mean, _I _ was the only one that was harassed! None of you were!"

"All of the fan girls think that we're _together_ now!" Koizumi groaned. "That is just freaking disgusting."

"It is I have to admit," Kumiko agreed.

"Well way to make me feel better about dating data nerd," Ayumi said sarcastically.

"You know we love you Yumi," Miki said, placing a hand on Ayumi's shoulder, "but even though I'm friends with Taka-san, I really don't like anyone else on the team, and they don't like anyone else on the team either."

"Not even data nerd?"

"Especially not data nerd."

"Geez, you guys are really harsh."

Saori punched her gym locker before turning back to the others. "I am _not_ going to go to class in my gym clothes. I mean, first of all, I'll get in trouble with the teachers, and second of all, do you _see_ these shorts? They're not even shorts! More like underwear!" (A/N: Come on everyone, haha, we all know how Japanese gym uniforms for girls are, and they are totally weird and inappropriate! O.o)

"It's all the guys' faults!" Koizumi screamed. "I mean, if it wasn't for them, then we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Tsubaki is the only one that's not getting harassed," Miki stated.

"I'm glad about that, but I wish _we_ weren't getting harassed too!"

"Tell Tsubaki about it, maybe she can do something."

"You know what we should do?" Kumiko suddenly said. She was leaning against the gym lockers, but then she jumped up and grabbed Koizumi by the shoulders.

"W-what?" Koiuzmi asked sort of surprised/afraid.

"We should go with the original plan to ruin the boys!"

"The original plan?"

"The one Ayumi came up with!"

"I don't see how we can do that," Ayumi said. "I mean, it was possible before, but now that we're forced to spend so much time together, and with both of the captains _right there_ all of the time. I don't see how we'll be able to get away and do it."

"That's why we won't! I mean, we'll just have to do it in plain sight, and make it look like an accident."

"What about the fan girls?" Aine asked, scared. She was sitting on the floor, huddled next to the wall. "What if they decide to hurt one of us! I don't want any of you guys to get hurt!"

"Geez Aine," Kumiko sighed. "Why are you so nice? Don't worry, none of us will get hurt, only the guys. And the fan girls. Since I hate them too."

"Do you like to hurt everyone you hate, Kumiko?" Faye asked.

"Well, only the ones I _really_ hate."

"Well, to be honest, you seem to _really_ hate everyone."

"Not everyone, I don't hate you guys."

"That's great to know," Saori said sarcastically. "What are we going to do though?"

"We shouldn't complain too much," Aine whispered. "I mean, they could have done so much worse to us, and the school day is almost over."

"Oh Aine," everyone sighed.

"That's it," Kumiko sighed. "We'll have to break into someone's gym locker and steal _their_ clothes instead."

"What?"

"Yeah, we have to do that," Miki reasoned. "We should just text someone we know to bring us clothes or something."

"We'll have to miss class though! Who knows how long it will take?" Kumiko groaned.

"Oh shut up," Koizumi scoffed. "You hate school anyways. So it's no big deal for you."

"Whatever, I just don't wanna be stuck in the changing room until school is out!"

"Well, I'm going to text Tsubaki. Let's see if she can help us." Koizumi pulled out her phone and searched through her contacts for Tsubaki. As soon as she did, she sent a message to Tsubaki telling her about what happened to them.

After a while, Tsubaki texted back saying that she would be able to help them, but not until after school. The girls were forced to wait in the changing room for an hour while the last period of school went by. As soon as the bell rung, Tsubaki had rushed to the changing room with the girls' tennis clothes.

"Thanks Tsubaki," everyone said.

"I don't understand why this is happening to you girls," Tsubaki sighed. "What am I suppose to do as your captain?"

"Nothing I guess," Koizumi said. "Don't worry, we can take care of ourselves. You shouldn't worry yourself to much about us, okay?"

Tsubaki didn't say anything, just led the girls to the tennis courts. The girls were all angry and worried at the same time. They were glad that they didn't have to pass the boys' courts to get to the girls' side. They wanted to avoid any contact with the boys since it was the boys' faults for getting them in the mess in the first place. They also didn't want to see the fan girls that could have been the ones to take their clothes. The girls started practicing right away, ignoring the boys even though their practices were co-ed.

"What's up with the girls?" Eiji asked as he stopped to take a break. He had noticed that they came late.

"You don't know?" Inui asked Eiji.

"What's going on?" Momo asked as he headed over to them.

The boys started to gather around Inui, even Tezuka couldn't help but gravitate towards the data man.

"The girls are being harassed," Inui stated, taking a sip from his water bottle.

"What do you mean exactly?" Fuji asked with his eyes closed.

"They're being harassed by our fan girls. I heard some girls talking about it once in class. Supposedly, today the fan girls had taken the girls' clothes and left them in the gym changing room.

"No wonder Aine wasn't in class today!" Momo reasoned.

"Miki-chan wasn't in class either," Takashi added.

"The girls are hurt?" Oishi shouted. "How could we let this happen to them? We're responsible!"

"We simply cannot tolerate this type of behavior," Tezuka added stoically. "I shall have to speak to Tsubaki-san about all of this. I can't let her get hurt, I even promised her grandfather."

"Oh, I don't think _she's _the one that's hurt right now, Tezuka-buchou," Inui said. "She's the only one that's not being harassed."

"Oh . . ." Tezuka was relieved on the inside a bit because he didn't want Tsubaki to get hurt. He was glad to hear that she wasn't one of the people that were being harassed. After all, they were good friends, and he never would wish ill will on his friends.

"But they're harassing her friends. Sooner or later, she's going to get involved."

"So what do we do?" Eiji asked. "Since it is our faults."

"Well, we have been friendlier with the girls, maybe we should just ignore them again like before!" Momo suggested.

"Idiot!" Kaido hissed. "We can't do that, if we leave them alone then they might get more harassed. We have to do something about it if we want it to stop."

"Kaido has a point," Oishi pointed out. "We can't just leave the girls like that. It might just get worse."

"They're really mean to us though," Eiji said. "I mean, I'm still afraid to talk to Koizumi-chan. I'm afraid she'll end up punching me and killing me or something."

"Geez, is she really like that?" Ryoma asked from the sidelines.

"Yeah, she is."

"What do we do now though?"

The guys were left to think about what to do about their fan girls while the girls were still being harassed on their own court.

After the girls had gotten to their court, they had noticed that all of their tennis balls were missing. They went to the girls' tennis clubroom and saw that it was completely vandalized, and that most of the tennis equipment was missing. They had to go and search around the school to find what went missing. When they passed the boys' courts, all of the fan girls turned around to glare at them. The boys noticed.

"Hey! Girls!" Eiji shouted out, running towards them. "What happened?"

Koizumi didn't make eye contact with him as she said, "Our tennis equipment is all missing and we're searching for it."

"Why aren't you looking at me, Koizumi-chan?"

"What are you talking about?" Koizumi eyed the girls that were watching them as if she were hitting on Eiji. "Anyways, I have to go." Koizumi started running in the opposite direction.

"Koizumi-chan!" Eiji called after her. She didn't listen to him though, so he turned around and headed back to the courts.

"There's something wrong with the girls," Eiji stated.

"Why? What?" the guys asked.

"She didn't yell at me! Or glare at me at all! She didn't even look at me . . ."

"She wasn't mean to you?" Inui asked, writing in his notebook.

"We have to go talk to them," Fuji said.

"No wait," Oishi interrupted, "I'm not sure if that's the best thing right now. The fans are all watching us, if we stop practice just to help the girls, then the fan girls will think something is up between us."

"But if we do nothing, then they'll keep being harassed!" Momo shouted.

"There's really nothing we can do then?" Takashi asked. "I mean, I don't want them to be hurt."

"All of their tennis equipment was just stolen," Eiji added.

"This is really unacceptable," Tezuka said. "It's one thing to steal from the girls, but to also steal from the tennis club and the school? They don't deserve to go here. I'm going to go talk to the principal about it." Tezuka started walking away to the main office of the school.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a little meeting of their own.

"Tsubaki-buchou, are you okay?" Aine asked.

"I'm fine," Tsubaki said. Her clothes were a little dirty but other than that, she was unscathed.

"I can't believe they would do this. This is way to far, even for them. I thought they all respected Tsubaki," Ayumi sighed, she was pacing the small area they were in.

"They attacked you," Miki said that as a statement, not a question.

"I wasn't hurt," Tsubaki replied.

"Yeah, but only because you're Yakuza and you can fight and take care of yourself!"

"Tsubaki-buchou, do you know the consequences of what just happened?" Kumiko asked.

"I'm well aware," Tsubaki whispered.

"Just by the way you fight, they could figure out that you're Yakuza!" Koizumi angrily spat. "If they never attacked you we wouldn't be in this position. Anyone who saw you fight would automatically assume that you're Yakuza! They all respected you! They didn't do anything to you until now, I don't understand what changed."

"They already know," Tsubaki whispered.

"W-what?" Faye asked.

"They already know. They sent me a note."

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Please review! I would extremely appreciate it, and don't forget that I do the virtual cookie system! Every time you review, you get a virtual cookie, and at the end of two months, then I'll count to see who has the most, and then the person with the most can request a story! So review!**_

_**Also, don't forget to check out the website! :D**_


	22. Bluffs

**A/N: **Hey guys! I know it's been about 2 years since I've updated this fic, but honestly, I just had no inspiration whatsoever, it was really depressing to me. Especially since I had inspiration for some other fics, but none for this fic and I really love this fic.

I just got back inspiration for this fic! I really used to think though that nobody liked this fic, so I didn't update for a long time. But I'll try to regularly update this from now on.

Also, if you guys will, I'm starting to feel this way about my other fic too. So if you guys like a fic with not only romance, but drama and anst and friendship and ANOTHER GIRLS' TENNIS TEAM, then check out m fic _Winners and Losers_ which is about the girls' tennis team at Rikkai Dai. Make sure to review! Because you guys know how much I love them. :) I decided to update since some people cared enough to message me and ask to update.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Bluffs**

"What the hell are we going to do?" Koizumi demanded. She paced around the girls' locker room. They had ended practice early and were discussing Tsubaki's problem.

"Well?" Koizumi turned towards the others and glared.

"We have no idea," Miki stated. "None of us know how to stop the fan girls."

"Tsubaki?" Ayumi called.

Tsubaki had been leaning against the lockers, listening to the girls talk about the current situation. There was nothing she could do if the fan girls knew that she was Yakuza. She could get kicked out of the school, and everyone would know that she was the heir to the fearful Oto clan. Her body sagged as she thought about the trouble that she would inadvertently cause her family and the people who followed their clan. Not only that, but she would bring trouble to the girls' team and to all of her friends. Including Tezuka.

"Oh, Tsubaki-buchou," Aine whimpered as she brought in bandages and disinfectants. She set the first aid kit down on a bench and went bade Tsubaki to come over. She started to clean Tsubaki's wounds.

"I'm not hurt," Tsubaki protested. She only had a few scuff marks from the fight.

"Did you fight?" Aine softly asked.

"Not really, they tried to, but I got away."

"I thought they respected you," Faye put in.

"We need to protect your secret," Saori added. "I won't let you get kicked out of this school."

"None of us will let that happen," Koizumi said. "None of us will willingly let you go. You're our captain. You're my best friend." Koizumi sighed and sank down onto the bench. "I have no fucking idea what to do now."

"We can't do anything about this situation in the locker rooms," Kumiko rationalized. "We're going to have to get revenge on them. Make them cry, blackmail them, threaten them, do anything we have to do in order for them to keep their damn mouths shut."

"We are not doing anything of the sort," Tsubaki cut in. "I will not allow any of you to jeopardize yourselves or the team over me."

"But—"

"No buts, end of discussion." Tsubaki concluded. She swept past all of the girls and left the locker room.

"We have to do something," Aine said, almost near tears.

"Obviously," Ayumi agreed. "If I could, I would buy the fan girls and lock them up in my dungeon or something."

Everyone did a double take. "You have a dungeon?"

"Well, no, but a basement is basically a dungeon."

"Come on, we have to be serious," Miki interrupted. "We're talking about our captain here. Her life is on the line. If people find out . . . how will she ever get accepted into a different school, or university? Or anything for that matter. How will she ever get a job?"

"She's the heir of the clan, she doesn't need a job," Koizumi began. "I do agree with Miki though, we have to do something. First things first though, we should probably stay away from the guys."

"Agreed. They're ruining our lives even more. I almost wish that we were as nonexistent as before," Ayumi said.

"But maybe . . ." Koizumi started pacing again. "Maybe we could use their help."

OoO

"Hello?" Tezuka Kunimitsu answered his cell phone. It was eight at night, and Tezuka was just going to start on homework.

"Is this Tezuka-san?" a girl's voice rang out on the other end.

"Yes, it is, now may I know who I'm speaking to?"

"This is Yoshikuni Koizumi. Vice captain of the girl's team."

"Ah." Tezuka switched the phone to his other hand as he headed into his room.

"Listen, I know you and Tsubaki are tight. I know that you like her as a friend, and I also know that you care about her more than you let on. I've talked to your best friends, Oishi-san and Fuji-san."

"Where is this getting to?" Tezuka hated to mince words, and right then, Koizumi was just going in circles. He wanted to know what she was getting at when she talked about Tsubaki. Was she suggesting that he liked her in more ways than one?

"Tsubaki is in trouble, huge trouble. She might be kicked out of Seigaku."

Tezuka became a little more alert. "What happened?"

"Apparently, some fan girls found out that she's Yakuza, and we have no idea what they're going to do with the information."

"How did this happen?"

"I have no idea."

"Don't wory, Yoshikuni-san, we'll get through this."

OoO

The next day at school, the harassment towards the girls seemed to have lessened somewhat. Maybe it was because all of the fan girls knew that there was a chance the team would be disbanded if Tsubaki's secret was revealed. If not, the girls had no idea what the fan girls were planning to do with that information. It was impossible to even guess what was going to happen between the two groups.

"Why are we doing this?" Eiji complained. He had been following fan girls around all day secretly with Inui and Fuji.

"Tezuka-buchou asked us to," Inui explained, as if that was all that was needed.

"Well did he say why?"

"No, not really. It has something to do with Oguri-san though. I heard that Yoshikuni-san had asked Tezuka-buchou to do something about something last night."

"That made so much sense." Eiji rolled his eyes and sat down on the ground. "I'm tired, and I'm afraid of how the fan girls will react when they find out we're following them. They'll probably be extremely ecstatic."

"Well," Fuji started, "I know the truth."

Inui and Eiji looked at him expectantly. "Well?"

"I heard the fan girls know that Tsubaki-san is a member of a Yakuza clan."

"Oh my god," Eiji's face turned a sickly pale color as he stared at Fuji. "Don't you remember what happened at Tsubaki-chan's house when we went there? Her body guards are going to kill us when they find out that we couldn't keep her secret a secret. My god, we're going to die, and we're going to be hunted by them. Her guards are big and scary!"

"It wasn't any of our faults," Inui stated. "We don't need to worry. We just have to figure a way to keep those fan girls from blabbing. Tezuka told me to do whatever it takes."

"He gave you full reins to do whatever to keep Tsubaki's secret?" Fuji smiled.

"Yes."

"Well then, I guess I have a plan."

"What is it?" Eiji jumped up with happiness.

"Round up the other guys and see if they can seduce the girls into keeping the secret, and if they can't . . . well, me and Inui will take care of them."

OoO

Momo and Eiji walked down the halls with a purpose. They would head to the tennis team fan club, and they would get the job done.

"When are the others going to come?" Eiji asked with determination on his face.

"Soon, they're going to come in a few minutes," Momo replied with the same amount of determination on his face. They reached the classroom where the meets took place and burst in.

"Hello there . . . ladies," Eiji smiled as he flipped his hair out of his eyes in an Atobe-like gesture.

All of the girls in the room were silent for a few seconds before they burst out in giggles and screams. They all hopped up and ran towards Momo and Eiji. Eiji almost lost his composure when they grabbed at him. He tried not to shiver as he felt their claws on him. It was hard to pretend to be into the girls when he was disgusted at their obsession with the guys and their viciousness to the girl regulars.

Eiji allowed a small shiver to go through his body before he gained his composure again. "I see that you're all excited to see us." He forced a wink at the girls.

"We are!" the president squealed as she hugged both Momo and Eiji. Momo shot an SOS look at Eiji as more girls rushed at him and pulled them both into the room, forcing them to sit in desks as they surrounded them. They just stared at the two boys until they started to get uncomfortable.

Momo tried to break the awkwardness by saying, "So, ladies, I've heard that you've been harassing the girls' tennis team."

All of the girls' smiles turned into frowns instantly at the mention of the girls' tennis team. They all exchanged glances at each other before looking back at both Eiji and Momo.

"Don't tell us that you're here to defend the girls and ask us to stop harassing them, because they stole you from us."

"That's not what we're here to do at all," Eiji assured. He smiled at them. "We have nothing to do with the girls I promise. We were just forced to go training together. If we had a choice, we wouldn't even associate with the girls."

"We'd rather associate with you girls," Momo added seductivel. He grabbed the hand of one of the girls' and kissed it. They all went mad, thrusting their hands into Eiji and Momo's faces until they had both kissed all of their hands.

"Where the hell are the others?" Momo whispered to Eiji.

"No fucking clue," Eiji replied. "I'm getting really freaked out, I wish they'd just come already!"

They turned their attention back to the girls. They stared intently at the two with a look that bordered on obsession. Their smiles were as wide as their faces and they shuffled almost nervously as Momo and Eiji exchanged weirded out looks before they got to the point.

"Even though we would love to spend all day with your beautiful selves, we have to get to tennis practice soon," Momo sighed.

"Of course!" the president replied. "We would never keep you guys from your passion!"

"We want to ask something of you first though," Eiji put in.

"What is it? Of course we'll try everything in our power to do it for you."

"Well," Eiji's voice got lower, "we were wondering if you could leave the girls alone, not because we like them or anything, if it was up to us we wouldn't do a thing for them, but it's just that we share the same tennis courts, and you harassing them gets in the way of our tennis."

All of the girls had shocked looks on their faces, and some of them even looked as if they were about to cry.

"We don't want to get in the way of your tennis!" a girl shouted as she burst into tears.

"We're not trying to sabotage you or anything," another girl cried.

"Also," Momo tried to put in, "I heard that you guys have some information about a certain Oguri Tsubaki."

Most of the girls were still crying, but the ones who weren't answered, "We were just bluffing. We were going to lie to the principal. We thought that if we lied and said she was Yakuza, then the tennis team would be disbanded, and that Tezuka-sama would stop being so nice to her."

"Can you guys now do that?" Momo asked. "It will cause a lot of trouble for the boys' team too. They might think that we were involved if you told that lie, and then we'll get in trouble too."

That last comment made all of the girls start crying.

"We won't do anything! We promise!"

"That's a good girl," Eiji coaxed at one. "You guys are saving the boys' team right now. Just keep that in mind, and please, don't harass the girls, we'll just get in trouble too."

"And you're sure that you just made up the lie about Oguri Tsubaki being a Yakuza?" Momo added.

"We're sure!"

"You girls are the best." The two got up with winks and smiles and left as quickly as they could.

OoO

"So that's what happened," Momo concluded, "and no one even came to help us, we had to do it ourselves."

"Well, me and Inui were busy," Fuji stated.

"I'm proud of you all," Tezuka praised. "You all helped a lot."

"It looks like me and Inui won't need to use this," Fuji sighed. He lugged out a two liter pitched of Inui juice and set it all before them.

"However, if you all want, you can all drink the juice," Inui stated, pointing his pencil at the pitcher while he went back to his notebook.

All of the regulars shivered before going back to the conversation.

"It actually might be good that you didn't come, Viper," Momo said to Kaidou. "You don't know how to convince girls to do anything."

"What the hell did you just say?" Kaidou hissed, rising up to fight with Momo.

"You fucking heard me."

"Enough!" Tezuka boomed.

"Sorry, buchou," the two apologized.

"I wouldn't have been able to do that," Takashi admitted, rubbing his head.

"It's okay, Taka-san!" Eiji exclaimed. "We took care of it!"

"I'm glad that there's no more trouble for the girls," Oishi sighed, "but you guys had to trick the poor girls' hearts."

"Don't be like that, Oishi!" Eiji cried. "The girls are good now."

"I'm just glad that the whole Yakuza thing was just a bluff."

"I'm glad too," Tezuka stated. He looked at his watch. "I should go to Tsubaki's house and inform her of the good news." He nodded his head towards everyone and left.

"Do you think . . . ?" Oishi asked.

"Maybe . . ." everyone replied.

"Why else would he ask us to do _anything _in order to keep Tsubaki's secret? I'm sure that he _wasn't _afraid of getting beat up. It was definitely something else," Momo nodded.

"He probably does then," Fuji agreed.

"It seems impossible though," Takashi stated.

"I know, but there's no other explanation. He does. There's no way he doesn't."

"Yeah, and he's even going to her house to tell her in person the good news."

"He definitely does," everyone agreed.


	23. Rewrite

Hi everyone!

I know that is has probably been months since I've last updated this story, and the reason is . . . MY WRITING USED TO SUCK! Really. I have no idea HOW anyone even liked this. Haha.

Which brings me to the real point, I am going to go through the very long, arduous process of rewriting this fanfic! It will be hard, and it might take a while, but it will be tons better.

See, I actually tried to reread this fic, and for me (as the writer), it was incredibly painful to reread. I kept feeling like it would be against my morals to write a new chapter and just let the old chapters sit there in all their badness.

So that is the reason why I have not written a new chapter yet.

If any of you love this fic enough to beta, please message me! I will be rewriting this fic soon and I NEED a beta!

Thanks to all my readers :) I write for all of you!


	24. Thank you

Hello again!

So in my last author's note, I had told you all that I was going to rewrite the entire series, but with all of the messages and reviews I've been getting, apparently, there's nothing wrong with it!

Yes, my writing style has changed A TON since I first started writing fanfic about 4 years ago, but everyone has been just so darn kind and you guys have all said that there's nothing wrong with the story. Actually, most of you preferred to have me just update. So I think that's what I might just do. I might rewrite while I update, and I hope that's okay.

So I've decided on a beta reader! And it is coco96!

Thanks again for all of the support you guys have given me. I'm excited to write again. I don't know if it's just me or what, but I've noticed that a lot of people aren't writing PoT fanfic anymore, and that all of the good writers that I've come to know and love either have disappeared or barely update. I mean, there are still people writing fanfic, but in my opinion, it isn't as good as it used to be. Is this just me? Or do you guys see it too?

Thanks again for all of the support! I will try to update and rewrite at the same time. Haha


	25. Back to Normal (Unfortunately)

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry for being so inactive even though I promised to update and stuff. If most of you haven't heard, I was just recently in a play and the rehearsals took up A LOT of my time. So as a sort of Christmas gift I updated two of my stories.

Also, my laptop is acting weird, AGAIN. It's kinda doing that thing that it did a few years ago where it would shut down and restart randomly.

ALSO, HAVE I BEEN SO INACTIVE THAT I'VE LOST ALL OF MY READERS? I updated my other fic and usually people would read it/review it right away, but this time the only person who reviewed my story was a new reader of mine. SO DO I NO LONGER HAVE READERS?

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Back to Normal (Unfortunately)**

The thwacking of tennis balls against racquets was a soothing sound to all of the tennis regulars because it was the _only_ sound. Tsubaki quietly closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again to watch her team practice. The girls seemed to finally be content since all of the harassment stopped.

"I'm tired!" Ayumi whined as she dropped onto the ground across the net from Faye, who also quickly plopped herself on the ground.

Tsubaki looked up and dismissed the club absently, walking off on her own to head home.

"Is Tsubaki okay?" Aine asked, concerned.

"Of course she is, why wouldn't she be?" Koizumi retorted.

"She's just been so . . . spacey lately." Aine bit her lower lip and looked up the older vice captain through her purple bangs. "I hope that she's healthy."

"Aine-chan!" a certain, spiky-haired second year called from behind the fence.

"Oh, hi, Momo-san," Aine happily replied, gathering her stuff.

"He still has a thing for you?" Ayumi asked. "I'm surprised after how you _tricked _him."

Aine blushed lightly and turned to Ayumi. "You're 'dating' Inui-sempai! And not even for real."

"What I don't understand," Kumiko cut in, "is why _either _of them can like you guys since you're both so crazy."

"Me and Inui-sempai have no real relations," Ayumi haughtily huffed. "I don't know why _he's_ in this fake relationship, but I'm only in it because my parents won't force me to marry that horrendous Atobe if they think I'm in love with someone else."

"Mmm-hmm." Kumiko rolled her eyes and left the courts. "Are you guys coming or what?" She turned around and yelled. The rest of the regulars rushed to catch up with Kumiko who was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Have I ever told you that you should listen to Oishi-san every once in a while?" Koizumi hummed as she swung an arm around Kumiko's shoulders.

Kumiko looked up in disbelief, her eyebrows knitting together and her vibe being overall annoyed. "Why the fuck should I listen to him? All he does it try to repress my inner self and oppress me."

"He's just trying to make you a better and nicer person," Aine added, falling behind so as not to catch Kumiko's glare.

"_None _of you have any idea what you're talking about. Am I not fun? Am I not exciting? If I submitted to him and became the type of person he wants me to be I'd have no personality. It'd be like hanging out with a squash for you guys. So see? I'm actually really looking out for all of _you_. If I listened to him, none of you would ever have fun again." Kumiko stuck her nose in the hair and flipped her ponytail behind her shoulder, staring coldly at any of the regulars who dared to defy what she said.

Luckily, Koizumi had no problem with Kumiko's glares. "Are you suggesting we don't know how to have fun without you?"

"Exactly what I'm suggesting. None of you would have _nearly_ as much fun if I left this team.

"Which you won't." Koizumi looked down at the shorter Kumiko.

"Well then," Kumiko said, looking away first, "time for me to leave. Ta-ta lovelies."

"I hate when she's in that mood!" Ayumi whined. "She's so . . .mean and . . . I don't know, weird!"

"It's just Kumiko, you should be used to her by now," Miki pointed out.

"Oh whatever. At least we're invisible again."

OoO

"Well well well, what a coincidence. Look who's here." Koizumi's blue eyes flashed violently as she glared at the table of boys in the fast food place across from the arcade.

"Um, h-hi, um, K-k-k-Koizumi-chan," Eiji nervously stuttered. He sunk down in his seat, and Ryoma and Momo watched him pityingly.

"That's Yoshikuni-san to you." Koizumi slid into Eiji's side of the booth, pushing him against the wall and effectively trapping him. "So what are we all eating?"

"Just burgers and fries and onion rings and chicken nuggets Koizumi-chan," Momo grinned at her from across the table.

Ryoma had a cool stare on his face as he regarded his sempais talking to each other. Eiji was trying to press himself even closer to the wall if possible. Every time he accidentally brushed against Koizumi he froze and moved away until he was sure she wouldn't kill him. Momo was just watching Eiji. Koizumi stole one of Eiji's fries.

"Shouldn't you guys be eating healthy to keep in shape?" she asked absent-mindedly.

"We could ask the same of you," Ryoma smoothly replied. He wasn't fearful of Koizumi. Unlike Eiji, he had no reason to.

Koizumi ignored Ryoma pointedly, turning her head slightly to Eiji. "Buy me more fries."

"Y-yes! Coming right up!" Eiji sighed a sigh of relief to finally be away from the girl, even if it was only for a few minutes. He stared at her expectantly.

"What? You want _me_ to move?" Koizumi snapped. "Climb over the booth if you have to."

With those words Eiji flipped over the seat and ran off with no shred of pride still on him.

The atmosphere around them became silent until a voice broke through. "Koizumi-fukubuchou?" Saori stood a few feet away from the booth, holding a soda and a bag full of food.

"Oh Saori! Hi!" Koizumi's attitude changed almost 180 degrees until Eiji came back shaking with the fries. Her eyes grew icy and she turned to the red head. "Thank you," she said as she snatched the fries from his hands and left with Saori.

Once they got out the door Koizumi burst into a fit of laughter. She grabbed onto Saori's shoulder to steady herself as she heaved out breaths. "That was the best!" she shouted to the air. "Did you see that?" she addressed at Saori.

"I saw that alright. Haha. Way to scare the poor boy!" Saori joined in laughing with her sempai.

"Hey, he did break my guitar."

"You don't have to still scare him about it now! He'll never be the same around you. Instead of being his peppy self he's a sniveling little mouse stuck in the corner."

Koizumi flipped her hair out of her face happily. She sucked in another breath of air before laughing again. The pedestrians on the street turned around to look at the two. "That-that was the best! _Ever_! I can't even believe he's that afraid of me!"

"That better show the boys a lesson on how _scary_ the girls can be."

OoO

Tsubaki paced around her room silently. If she kept going at it she would soon wear down the rug. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and it was wild. Her hair stuck out at places, curling more than usual, and her eyes were bloodshot with dark purple circles etched underneath. She had barely slept in days and it was showing in her appearance.

"Tsubaki-sama," a voice called from her doorway. Tsubaki automatically stopped and looked at the door. One of her two body guards stood there, the leaner one, Hosono Suzuki.

Once her eyes landed on him he bent down and knelt on the ground, bowing to her.

"Oh, just get up, Suzuki!" Tsubaki snapped. She went back to her pacing.

"Ojou-sama (young lady of high respect)! Please forgive me for asking, but are you still worried about those rumors at school?"

"Yes!" Tsubaki shouted. "People think their _just_ rumors, and they're not. If anyone digs a bit deeper than they'll find out the truth. The truth about our family."

"You have no reason to be ashamed of your family," Suzuki said, his voice muffled from speaking into the carpet. He was still kneeling.

"I am _NOT _ashamed!" Tsubaki screamed, throwing her hair brush at the door.

Suzuki flinched but still kept kneeling without leaving. "I was just trying to help, Ojou-sama."

"I know," Tsubaki sighed, rubbing at her face. She never showed anger outside of her home. To everyone at school she was the polite, respectful, cold-hearted student, but at her home, she could just be how she who she always was: a Yakuza with a slight temper and fighting skills beyond anyone's belief.

"Just what is going on in here," Tsubaki's grandfather said, coming into the room with the corners of his mouth lifted. "Are you fighting again, Tsubaki my dear?"

"No grandfather," Tsubaki replied, falling on her bed.

"Then what's wrong?"

Tsubaki made no attempt at a reply.

Suzuki could hardly take the silence. "Excuse me, Oto-sama, but your granddaughter is worried about the rumors at school. Now, please excuse me!" Suzuki made a quick escape before Tsubaki could throw something else at him.

"Oh, those?" Tsubaki's grandfather tsked. "I'm sure that your friend Tezuka-san will take care of that."

"Why do you say that?" Tsubaki asked, lifting her head from her pillow.

"Oh, no reason." Tsubaki's grandfather got up and left, closing the door with a smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

OoO

School continued on as normal. The boys were worshiped, and the girls . . .were not. Miki doodled in her notebook as the teacher spoke about sine and cosine in a review of their trigonometry lesson. She glanced over at her friend Takashi who was paying close attention to the board before she caught his eye, he smiled at her lightly before turning away again with a slight blush.

The bell promptly rung to announce lunch time, and Miki made her way over to Takashi. "Hi Taka-kun," she said brightly.

"Hi Miki-chan," Takashi replied with a blush still on his check. "Um, I, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later, okay?" He didn't look her in the eye as he shoved all his stuff into his backpack and fled from the room.

"Did I do something?" Miki called after him quietly.

OoO

Tsubaki rubbed tiredly at her eyes for the fifth time in the last minute as she stared quietly at the lunch that was packed for her. She had another bad night of sleep, and she was paranoid that people were still looking and talking about her.

A shadow fell over her desk and she blinked wearily before looking up at the tall figure above her.

"Tsubaki-san," Tezukia whispered, "I noticed that you haven't been well these past few days."

Tsubaki straighted in her seat and said, "Thanks for your concern, Kunimitsu-san, but I'm perfectly fine."

"How do you explain your eyes then?"

Tsubaki knew what she looked like, and rather than replying she sighed and turned away.

"Are you worried about me?" she asked, very much unlike her school self.

Tezuka was a bit taken aback by the question. His eyes widened a fraction of a centimeter behind his glasses before he got his composure again and replied with conviction. "_Yes_."

Now it was Tsubaki's turn to look up in surprise. She didn't even bother hiding it.

"I do," Tezuka coughed uncomfortably, "care about you I mean."

"Oh."

"I mean, I did promise your grandfather, to protect you."

"Oh," Tsubaki said, her tone one of tired sarcasm.

"But you're still my friend, and I will protect you." Tezuka touched her shoulder lightly before turning away and walking to meet his friends.

"Thanks," Tsubaki said to herself before putting her head down on the desk.


	26. Be in MY Club

**A/N: **Hey guys! If you haven't noticed, recently, I've been updating my fics PRETTY DARN QUICKLY for the past two-ish weeks. I've just gotten back into fanfiction! School has started again, but I'm going to try to write at night/on the weekends. I've found a few writers who support me and have encouraged me to keep writing!

Also, if you want to know what my **OCs look like** from this fic, _Dance with Me_, _Winners and Losers_, and _I'll Love You 99 Times_, GO TO MY PROFILE. There are links to my Crunchy roll album that lets you see what all the characters look like. Just click on the blue name! And also, some of the names are squished right next to each other because I was trying to save room. Haha

**WARNING! BIG NEWS THAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ ABOUT**

So maybe it's not HUGE news, but a year or so ago I started this "virtual cookie" thing, and at first it was just an idea, and although some people gained a virtual cookie, the thing never really took off, but now I've decided what I'm going to do!

So basically, you (the reader) can get ONE "virtual cookie" for every ONE review that you give my stories. It can be for an old chapter or a new chapter, but from this day on, you get one cookie for every one review.

What is a virtual cookie you might ask? Think of it as a point system. For the next 2 or 3 weeks, you will have the chance to review my stories and get "virtual cookies". At the end of the 2 or 3 week period, the person who has the most virtual cookies will either **1)** get to request a story that he/she might want me to write or **2)** he/she will get to tell me what they would like to see in one of my current fics and I will try to add it in there (for example, you want to see Faye and Fuji kiss some more and DONE. You get it if you have the most virtual cookies).

I will be keeping a list before or after my updated chapters with the tallies of everyone and their virtual cookies. So, yeah, if you review you get a virtual cookie, and then by the end of 2 or 3 weeks you get to choose either option 1 or 2 from above and I will do it! Think of it as a sort of competition.

There is one person with virtual cookies right now. She actually reviewed recently after I came up with the idea. So yeah.

AznMistress: 3 Virtual Cookies

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Be in MY Club**

Saori jumped up in front of her current teammate, and smashed the ball into the center of the volleyball court on the other side. A tall girl jumped towards it, narrowly missing before slamming into the glossy surface of the floor.

"Woo!" Saori cheered, pumping her fist as she high-fived the girls on her team.

"Good job, Saori-san," a girl said, patting her on the back. "You shouldn't hog the ball so much though."

Saori rolled her eyes behind the girl's back and took a swig of water, gathering her backpack and heading out of the gym to meet up with her friends.

The others were already waiting along the fence of the tennis courts, talking as dozens of other students pushed around them to head off towards various locations on school.

"So what club did you guys choose?" Aine asked once Saori reached the rest of them.

"I think I'm going to choose the Volleyball Club for today," Saori chuckled. "I don't know if they're glad to see me again though since I did get kicked out for not being much of a 'team-player'."

It was a school club day, and everyone in sports clubs had to be in a different club for the day.

"Looks like we're back to being invisible again girls," Ayumi sighed, walking up to meet the other two second years. "Everything is completely. Back. To. Normal. How excruciatingly boring."

"Today we get to show of our skills though! If we make ourselves known, then how in the world will people be able to ignore us?" Saori grinned wildly at Ayumi before taking another drink of water. She bounced on the balls of her feet, already wanting to try all of the sports that she used to play.

"Well, you're already _known_," Ayumi complained. "You have a reputation in this school as being one of the strongest, most athletic girls, and _all_ because you've played on every single sports team at Seigaku!"

"Might I remind you that my reputation isn't all frills and rainbows like you think it is. I'm actually better known for being in all of the school's sports clubs _AND_ getting kicked out of all of them for not learning 'teamwork' or whatever."

"What can I say? You're a ball hog when you play other sports." Ayumi shrugged her shoulders.

"What _they_ didn't realize is that I can carry the entire team on my shoulders, so it's okay to be a ball hog."

The two second years glared at each other. Ayumi gave a haughty giggle before tossing her hair . Changing the subject, she said, "So have you seen how many girls joined the girls' tennis team just for today?"

"What, like zero?"

"Um, no," Aine quietly poked up. "There were like ten girls who decided to be a part of the girls' tennis club today!" Aine's voice perked up as she spoke, but she lowered her eyes and spoke quietly again. "I think they only did that because they thought they'd get to see the boys, but I think they forgot that the boys have to be with a different club today too."

"So what clubs are the boys in for today?" Ayumi asked, perking up as the conversation when on.

"Um, let me think." Aine's brow furrowed adorably as she tried to remember. Her eyes snapped open and her finger flew up as she recalled. "Momo-kun told me he was going to join the basketball club for today."

"He does that every year, doesn't he?" Saori asked.

"Well . . . yeah . . . but then Kaido-kun joined the track club, Takashi-sempai is trying out the archery club with Miki, Eiji-sempai is doing the boys' volleyball club, Fuji-sempai joined the shuffleboard club again, Tezuka-sempai joined the soccer club today, Oishi-sempai is trying out baseball, and Ryoma-kun is desperately trying to stay with the tennis club today even though that's not allowed. Oh! And Inui-sempai said he was going to join the football club today but I think he's just going around gathering data."

"Just _how_ do you know all of this?" Saori and Ayumi asked simutaneously.

"Um . . . I asked?" Aine answered nervously. Her cheeks flared up as she tried to avoid looking at the two.

"Have you been speaking with the _enemy_?" Ayumi questioned, taking a step toward the purple haired girl.

"Well . . . yes, but—"

"No 'buts'! Answer the question, Aine."

"Yes . . ." Aine took a furtive step back as Ayumi got closer to the short girl.

"What did I say about cavorting with the enemy?" Ayumi's eyes flared up as she slowly enunciated the words.

"You said not to . . .but . . .but!"

"I said no 'buts' Aine!"

"Hey hey hey, cut it out, Ayumi!" Saori snapped as she stepped in between the two girls. Aine gave a grateful look to her best friend.

"Well why are you getting in the middle of this?" Ayumi asked. She straightened her back and placed her hands on her hips.

"You're being a _total_ hypocrite! Aren't you the one 'dating' Inui-sempai?"

"As I explained _earlier_, I am not 'dating' him! We are just pretending. It's beneficial to both of us. By pretending I don't have to get engaged to Atobe, and he can collect data on me. I've already told you all this about one hundred times! Geez, maybe you should start paying attention."

"How can I pay attention when most of the time you're talking about clothes and shoes and boys?" Saori questioned. She turned her head to hide a snicker. "You're pretty obsessed."

"I am _not!_ How dare you?!" Ayumi huffed a huge breath before turning away and stomping off.

"You shouldn't have baited Ayumi!" Aine chastised. "I know we're all friends, but you really do know how to push her buttons don't you?"

"Ayumi needs to get a taste of real life every now and then," Saori reasoned. "She's a rich girl, and she has to know that she can't be spoiled her entire life. What will happen to her once she takes over the AO corporation? It's good that I'm doing this to her."

"Oh Saori!" Aine grabbed her best friend's arm and they walked off together to observe all of the other students participating in sports.

OoO

Faye stood in front of the bulletin board, observing all of the clubs that she could join. She was good at tennis and dance, but there wasn't a dance club at the school. She was staring intently at the board when a whisper tickled her ear.

"Well, hello Faye, long time no see."

Faye whipped around to be greeted by a pair of closed eyes. She stiffened visibly as she slowly shifted away from the genius of Seigaku, Fuji Shusuke.

"It's Faye-SAN to you," she replied, turning her back to the sadist.

"Don't be like that, Faye. After all, we are _dating_." Fuji walked up to Faye, putting her arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his body. She could smell his aftershave, a woody and spicy mix.

She pushed at him until he was forced to take a step back. "Stop that!" Faye hissed. "Stop pretending that we're dating, and stop acting all . . . _weird_! Just stop everything!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about Faye. I actually like like you." Fuji smiled in response.

"I know you're lying. I can tell! Remember? I can read auras?"

"Oh yes, that." Fuji turned away. He grabbed Faye's arm and dragged her away.

"What?! Where are you taking me?" Faye demanded. She dug her feet into the ground, trying to slow down his movement, but he persistently dragged her with him, refusing to answer her.

"You haven't joined a club for today yet, have you?" Fuji asked. Faye couldn't see his expression, all she could see was the back of his head.

"Well, no, but that's why I was looking at the bulletin board! I wanted to see what club I could join."

"Sorry to interrupt you, but how about you join my club for today?"

Faye tugged at Fuji's arm, stopping him in the middle of the sidewalk. "You mean the shuffleboard club or the curling club or whatever boring club you're in that no one else is in?"

"Exactly, then we can spend some _alone_ time together." Fuji turned his head and looked at Faye. She heard some gasps as the students saw what _looked _ to be Fuji and Faye holding hands when it was actually that he was dragging her along.

"People are staring at us!" Faye whispered, tugging on his hand.

"That's the whole point, Faye."

"Well you can't force me to go with you! I'm not going to be joining your club! I'm surprised none of your fangirls have figured out that you join those clubs because NO ONE is in them."

"Well, I've been doing this for the past four years, and no one has caught on to me yet." Fuji tightened his grip of Faye's arm and continued pulling her in the direction of the gym.

OoO

Miki walked around the school, observing most of the students participating in different clubs. People brushed by her as if she didn't exist. Earlier in the day, someone even _sat_ on her because they didn't see her! She was still invisible. A fun and quirky girl hidden behind long blue hair and glasses.

"Psssstttt."

Miki turned around. She thought she heard a noise, but there were so many people around her that anyone could have made it. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she heard it! Everyone was talking all at once around her.

"Psssstttt!" The sound came again but more insistent.

Miki started walking away again, looking over her shoulder to see if anyone did call her.

"Miki-chan! Pssttt!"

Miki whirled around at the sound of her name to see a desperate looking Eiji Kikumaru peering tentatively out from behind a bush. Miki casually made her way over to Eiji, trying not to attract attention, not that that was hard. She was considered invisible to most people.

Once Miki got near enough, Eiji whipped out his arm and pulled her into the bushes with him.

Miki brushed the dirt off her clothes and snapped, "What was _that_ for, Kikumaru-san?"

"I need you to help me. Hoi hoi~" Eiji twiddled with his fingers and looked at the ground, occasionally looking over the top of the bush.

"Well? What is it?"

"Koizumi-chan!" Eiji wailed. He slapped his hands over his mouth before peering out again.

"What, do you like her or something? What's the problem?"

Eiji blushed slightly at the question, but then composed himself again. "I don't want Koizumi-chan to try and kill me anymore! I broke her guitar a while ago! And I even paid for some of it, but she _still _won't forgive me! I feel like I'm being bullied, and I have no idea what to do. In some ways, I guess I deserve it for completely smashing her guitar, but it's still not fair! This isn't good for me you know. And I thought I'd ask you because I know you're a really nice person, and well . . . you're, you're—"

"On the same team as her right?"

Eiji let out a deep breath that he had held in when he started rambling. Miki put a pale hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Please help me! I have no idea who else to go to!" Eiji started sobbing. "Everyone else on your team is super scary and mean! Aine-chan seems nice but she's an underclassman so she can't really do anything! Please please please help me! I'm afraid that every time I turn a corner Koizumi-chan will be there! I'm afraid to go to sleep because she'll kill me!"

"Okay, just . . . just calm down! I'll take care of things."

"Thank you!"

OoO

"So . . . I'm confused. Are we still in this 'war' with the boys' team?" Ayumi asked, kicking a can around.

"Um. . . YES!" Kumiko scoffed.

"Aren't we like . . . indebted to them?"

Kumiko stopped walking and stared at Ayumi, scrutinizing her to see if she actually _was _Ayumi. "Are you Ayumi?"

"Can anyone honestly be _me_? I don't think so."

Kumiko snorted behind the younger girls back and ignored the comment. "You just hate the boys' team, more than most of us I would say. I can't even believe you think we're indebted to them."

"Well, this time the guys actually did stuff for the _team_. They helped keep Tsubaki-buchou in school, so I feel as if we're indebted."

"Don't forget it was also their faults that the girls' tennis team has no glory and has no money for equipment or anything! We're just as good as them, but we get nada."

"Then what's the plan? We haven't done anything at all to them since we came back from the trip."

"This was _originally_ your plan you know, to get revenge. You talk about getting revenge every day and you talk about not speaking with the enemy every day! But it's like you've given up on it."

"I'm just out of ideas _and _we're indebted." Ayumi sighed and picked at her shirt. "It's not like I _want _ to be nice to them."

"Oh don't worry," Kumiko casually said, staring at her nails. A wicked smirk twisted at the corners of her mouth as she continued to avoid Ayumi's stare.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi questioned, taking a daring step closer to her friend. "Don't tell me, after a couple of weeks of barely being mean and sadistic, you're actually picking it up again?"

"That's just who I am, sweetcheeks," Kumiko condescendingly sang.

"I knew this good streak of yours wouldn't last."

"You consider that a _good_ streak? That's what I call a _bad_ streak. I wasn't even myself."

"Well, it was kind of nice while it lasted. What's _your_ plan then, Kumiko?"

"The boys think that we're friends, sort of, just because they helped Tsubaki-buchou," Kumiko stated, a smirk still on her face.

"Okay, yeah, and?"

"So we _pretend_ that we're becoming friends with them, and then when they least expect it. BANG! They get a shot to the head."

Ayumi nodded her head slowly, digesting the plan. "I guess that's what we're doing."

OoO

"Koizumi! Pass it over here!" Koizumi turned around with the basketball in her hands. She bounced it over to a girl who scored a slam dunk.

Koizumi started blocking a red haired girl to her right as one of the other team's members threw the ball back into the court. She jumped and caught the ball before the girl next to her could get it, and dribbled it down the left side of the court where there were less people. She shot it from the free throw line just as a girl knocked her down. It sailed smoothly into the net.

"Yes!" Koizumi shouted, jumping up again. She high fived the other girls on her team. None of the boys from the tennis team this year decided to join the boys' basketball club for the day. So she got a blissful day of no boys.

The sound of the buzzer brought everyone back to attention. The fourth quarter had ended and the teams were tied. None of the girls actually were on the basketball team, but some had a more athletic inclination than others.

All of the girls sat back on the bleachers to rest, sipping from water bottles and chatting.

"Um, Yoshikuni-san?" It was the red headed girl.

"Yeah, Aiko-san?" Koizumi put down her water bottle and stared up at the standing girl.

"I know that you're on the girls' tennis team, and . . . that must mean you're kinda close to the boys' tennis team right."

"Uh, I _guess_ you could say that. In a way, I suppose the two teams are close. _Unfortunately_," Koizumi whispered the last part, not wanting to sound too bitter in front of the other girl.

"I heard that you and Kikumaru-kun are close," the girl said.

"Ha!" Koizumi barked. "I don't know if I'd say we're close. We're more like . . . we have a very complicated relationship."

"Well, that must mean you're close right? So I was wondering if you could say a few good things about me to him? I like him, but he doesn't really know that I exist."

"Um, sure? Why not?"

The red head gave a visible sigh as she went back to her friends. Koizumi rolled her eyes at the girl. There was always someone wanting to confess to the tennis regulars. It was the first time someone actually noticed that she was on the tennis team though and asked her to help.

Koizumi closed her eyes and rested her head on the bleacher behind her. A dark shadow fell across her eyes and she opened it to a bluenette. Miki.

"Hey Miki! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Takashi-san," Koizumi cheerily greeted.

"I was, but . . ." Miki's eyes shifted from the ceiling to the ground to the bleachers, avoiding Koizumi's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Miki continued to look at the ground.

"So . . . what was it you wanted?" Koizumi watched her friend suspiciously. Miki never acted like that unless she was hiding something.

"Eiji-san wanted me to talk to you for him," Miki finally replied.

_Whoa, deja vu, _Koizumi thought. First a girl wanted Koizumi to talk to Eiji for her, and now _Eiji_ wanted Miki to talk to Koizumi for him? Strange.

"What does he want?" Koizumi took another sip from her bottle before choking on the water as another thought came into her mind. "Wait, don't tell me he _likes_ me! He's not asking you to confess for him, _is he_?"

"Oh no, he's still too much afraid of you to feel anything else," Miki reassured her.

"Good. Because that would be . . ." Koizumi scrunched up her face and stuck out her tongue.

"Anyways, he asked me to somehow get you to stop scaring him."

"It's not necessarily my fault! It's just that when I see him, the thought that he broke my guitar pops up into my mind and I just see red sometimes!"

"Do you think you can cool it? He seriously thinks that you're going to kill him." Miki gave Koizumi a disapproving look through her glasses.

"Does he?" Koizumi's mouth twitched into a smile at the thought.

"Don't laugh!" Miki scolded. "I'm serious here. He was desperate enough to ask me for help. So it must have been really bad."

Koizumi's response was cut off as the buzzer rang again, signaling the start of a new game. She stood up and fixed her long, blond hair into a ponytail. "Sorry Miki, can't talk right now. The game is about to start." Koizumi had a fake regretful look on her face before she ran off to play more basketball.

Miki sighed. Would she ever get through to the blonde that she couldn't just scare Eiji for the rest of their high school lives? She rolled her eyes at the falsely regretful look that Koizumi gave her before running off. If anything, Koizumi just wanted to stop talking about it and continue scaring Eiji.

Oh, the poor guy.

OoO

Momoshiro watched Miki walk off from the other side of the gym. The boys and girls basketball clubs were using one of the gyms that Seigaku had. The two clubs had split it in half and the girls used one end while the boys used the other.

He could see that the girls started to play another game and he turned back around to his team, who were all resting since they all rarely ever played basketball.

Momoshiro wished Aine was with him. Or at least cheering him on from the sidelines even though it wasn't a real game or anything. He turned around to grab his towel when he saw red hair poke above the trashcan shoved to the side near one of the exits. He slowly made his way to the trashcan. Was there a dead body in there?

He reached the trashcan and saw that crouching on the other side of it was his sempai, Eiji Kikumaru.

"Sempai?!" Momo exclaimed.

"Ssshhhhhh!" Eiji shushed furiously, still crouching.

"What are you _doing_?"

"I'm hiding behind a trashcan so Koizumi-chan doesn't see me."

"Oh." Momo tried to hide a snicker as he saw Eiji's face tighten. He was there at the fast food place when she came and scared the shit out of his sempai.

"It's not funny!" The usually good natured Eiji snapped. He bit on one of his nails as he looked at the girls' end of the court. "Do you know what Miki-san said to Koizumi-chan?"

"Um, NO. I don't eavesdrop! Much anyways."

"Did it look as if Koizumi-chan was agreeing to whatever it was that Miki-san was saying?"

"It didn't look too much like that to me."

"Damn it!" Eiji slouched on the floor in defeat. "I really have to find a way to apologize to Koizumi-chan."

* * *

**Another A/N:** If you guys really want me to update quicker, there are two ways you can do that. :) First off is review (you get a virtual cookie for that! Yay!) AND the second option is to just PM me! I LOVE hearing from all of you guys whether it's through reviews or PMs. And I love to carry on chats and conversations with other fanfic authors/readers, so feel free to message me whenever!


End file.
